Under Your Spell
by ravenna.solo.408
Summary: Rachel Corcoran is taken to a coven meeting by her mother and her world changes when her mother announces a surprise change to their little family. Faberry/Fabcoran pairings. G!peen and a form of incest. Rated M for smut. Don't like, don't read. First attempt at a Faberry fic. ONE INSTANCE OF FABERRITANA! NO MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know it's the day AFTER Halloween, but I still wanted to write a Halloween story. It may be multi-chapter, haven't decided yet. This may start out similar to my first fic,Alas, but just go with it, k? As always, I don't own Glee, just this crazy plot. This will feature g!peen, and hints of incest. don't like, don't read. Rated M for smut. **

**Under Your Spell**

Rachel Corcoran was the latest in a long line of witches who had just come into her powers. She lived with her single mother, Shelby, in a small house in Lima. Shelby was on the council of their local coven, but they attended a Jewish synagogue to give themselves a semblance of "normalcy". Rachel had never been told who her father was and it didn't really matter to her. The coven was matriarchal, so father and sons hardly had any roles in the community. Add to that, a majority of the coven members had found a way to reproduce without men.

Rachel had begun private studies of her mother's Book of Shadows when she'd entered her first year of high school. She had few friends in the coven and mainly hung around with Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones. She knew of the rival coven and their reputation of being dark witches. Three of their daughters went to school with Rachel–Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. Rachel was afraid of the three of them (the entire school referred to them as the Unholy Trinity, after all), but they still intrigued her very much.

"Sweetheart," Shelby said, coming to Rachel's bedroom. "You haven't forgotten the coven meeting, have you?"

Rachel looked up from the Book of Shadows and smiled. "How could I?" she asked, climbing off her bed and going to dress in her robes.

Shelby watched her daughter and smiled. Rachel was her light and the most important thing in her life.

Rachel looked back over her shoulder as she slipped her dark purple robes over her head. "Mama...you're staring," she said, blushing. The robes were more of a gown that had an empire waist, square neckline, and long flowing skirt. The sleeves were slightly belled out and Rachel loved them.

Shelby returned the blush. "Sorry, love," she said. "I still can't believe you've turned out so beautiful with my genes."

"You're gorgeous, Mama," Rachel said, closing the distance between them and hugging her.

"Thanks, baby," Shelby said, kissing her nose.

Rachel giggled. "So what's so special about this meeting beside the fact that it's on Samhain?" she asked.

Shelby winked. "Oh you'll just have to come and find out," she said, kissing her forehead.

"Mama...you know how I hate secrets," Rachel said as she felt her mother pulling away.

"I'm going to announce my betrothal tonight," Shelby said, smiling. "I've found my soulmate."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "We finally get a whole family?" she asked.

Shelby nodded, grinning.

Rachel hugged her mother again. "I can't wait to meet them!" she said.

"I knew you'd say that," Shelby said. "Come on so you won't be late."

Rachel followed her mother out of her room. They grabbed their satchels and got into Shelby's Range Rover, heading to the coven's normal meeting space. When Shelby turned in the opposite direction, Rachel looked at her mother. "Mama...isn't the Grotto the other way?" she asked.

"We're not going to the Grotto," Shelby said. "We're going to the Arbor."

Rachel's stomach dropped a mile and a half. "You mean...where _they_ meet?" she asked, gulping.

"You can say their name, sweetie," Shelby said.

"Triquetra," Rachel said. "You do know that the three daughters of the coven leaders are the biggest bullies at my school, right?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that," Shelby said, pulling in to the parking lot of the Arbor, a large meeting hall where the Triquetra coven met. She got out of the Range Rover and put on her belt, athames, and pouches. She left her Book of Shadows in the vehicle, nodding for Rachel to put on her own belt, athames and pouches.

Rachel complied with her mother, feeling like this night would not end well. Once she had everything she needed around her waist, she walked with Shelby into the building. Rachel looked around nervously and hoped that she wouldn't be singled out for some terrible prank by the Unholy Trinity. Speak of the devil...Quinn and her mother Judy approached Rachel and Shelby. Judy and Shelby looked like they coordinated their outfits to match–both wore slinky dark blue gowns with low necklines and loose-fitting long sleeves.

Judy smiled and took Shelby's hands, kissing both her cheeks. "Merry Meet, Shelby," she said.

"Merry Meet, Judy," Shelby said, returning her kisses.

Quinn looked at Rachel and smirked at the girl's attire. Quinn herself was dressed in a dark burgundy crushed velvet gown that hugged her curves and had a neckline to equal her mother's. The sleeves were fitted to the elbows and ended in long points. Her hair was piled atop her head in loose curls.

Rachel smiled shyly at her future step-sister. She tried to keep her eyes from scanning the girl's body, but she couldn't help herself. Quinn was the most beautiful girl in Lima and Rachel felt like a gorgon by comparison. "Merry Meet, Quinn," she said.

"Merry Meet, Rachel," Quinn said, giving the girl two awkward air kisses.

Judy smiled at the two teens. "Come, my dear," she said, taking Shelby's arm and leading her to the inner door.

Quinn nodded to Rachel and the girls followed their mothers. Rachel wasn't sure if she needed to take Quinn's arm or not, so she put her right hand inside her left and walked beside the blonde.

Judy knocked three times on the door and waited for the response knocks before opening the door and escorting her betrothed and their daughters inside.

Shelby beamed at Judy and the circle. Maribel Lopez and Robyn Pierce opened the circle for their friend and her betrothed.

Quinn led Rachel to where Brittany and Santana were standing on the opposite side of the circle. Rachel smiled at the other girls shyly. Brittany waved excitedly at Rachel until Santana grabbed her friend's hand firmly and held it between them. Rachel waved back and looked to the head of the circle.

Judy rang the ceremonial bell three times and smiled at the circle. "My dear sisters," she said in a strong clear voice. "I have called you all here on Samhain to celebrate my handfasting to my soulmate, Shelby Corcoran. You may know her by her Wiccan name, Sapphyre. She, along with her daughter Rachel will be joining our coven as of tonight. Rachel has yet to choose her Wiccan name."

"Blessings on you, Priestess," the coven said in unison.

"Thank you, my sisters," Judy said.

Maribel smiled at her friend, holding the sage bundle as Robyn set it alight, putting it inside the censor. Shelby and Judy entered the center of the circle and faced Maribel and Robyn. Maribel waved the incense over the couple. Maribel and Robyn said, "Blessed Be," together.

Shelby and Judy responded with, "Blessed Be."

The attendants at the wedding surround the couple, focusing inward on the four people inside the circle.

Maribel raised her arms to the sky and said,

"IN THIS SACRED CIRCLE OF LIGHT

WE GATHER IN PERFECT LOVE

AND PERFECT TRUST

O GODDESS OF DIVINE LOVE

I ASK THEE TO BLESS THIS COUPLE

THEIR LOVE, AND THEIR MARRIAGE

FOR AS LONG AS THEY SHALL LIVE

IN LOVE TOGETHER

MAY THEY EACH ENJOY A HEALTHY LIFE

FILLED WITH JOY, LOVE, STABILITY

AND FERTILITY."

Robyn held the dish of salt out to Shelby and Judy who each held their right hand over the dish.

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF EARTH," Maribel said.

Robyn settled the dish upon the altar. Judy and Shelby faced east as Robyn rang the bell three times and Maribel smudged the couple with incense.

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF AIR," Maribel said.

Shelby and Judy faced south. Maribel and Robyn placed the white candles in Shelby and Judy's right hands. Robyn lit the candles as Maribel held the wand above the candles, saying,

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF FIRE."

Robyn and Maribel took the candles and placed them in the candelabra on the altar. Shelby and Judy faced west as Robyn sprinkled water over their heads.

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF WATER," Maribel said.

Judy and Shelby turned north and Robyn anointed their foreheads with rose oil. Maribel held the crystal above the couple.

"MAY THE DIVINE GODDESS OF LOVE

IN ALL HER GLORY

BLESS YE WITH TOGETHERNESS

HONESTY AND SPIRITUAL GROWTH

FOR AS LONG AS YE BOTH SHALL LIVE

FOR THE MARRIAGE IS THE SACRED UNION

OF THE FEMALE AND MALE ASPECTS

OF DIVINITY," Maribel recited.

Maribel and Robyn together placed the rings in salt water and said,

"LET ALL NEGATIVE VIBRATIONS

IMPURITIES AND HINDRANCES

BE CAST FORTH HENCEFROM

AND LET ALL THAT IS POSITIVE

LOVING AND GOOD

ENTER HEREIN

BLESSED BE THESE RINGS

IN THE DIVINE NAME OF THE GODDESS

SO MOTE IT BE."

Judy and Shelby place the rings on each other's fingers.

"Shelby, with this ring, I put all of my perfect love and perfect trust in you, my partner, my lover, my soulmate, and my wife," Judy said.

"Judy, with this ring, I put all of my perfect love and perfect trust in you, my partner, my lover, my soulmate and my wife," Shelby replied.

Maribel and Robyn together placed the cords in salt water and said,

"LET ALL NEGATIVE VIBRATIONS

IMPURITIES AND HINDRANCES

BE CAST FORTH HENCEFROM

AND LET ALL THAT IS POSITIVE

LOVING AND GOOD

ENTER HEREIN

BLESSED BE THESE CORDS

IN THE DIVINE NAME OF THE GODDESS

SO MOTE IT BE."

Maribel and Robyn held the cords side by side, allowing Judy and Shelby to tie a knot in the middle of the cords.

"BY THE KNOTS ON THIS CORD

YOUR LOVE IS UNITED," Maribel said, tying Judy and Shelby's hands with the cord.

The group surrounding them closed their eyes in a chant, sending pure love and light to the happy couple.

"BY THE POWER OF THE GODDESS

AND HER HORNED CONSORT

I KNOW PRONOUNCE YE

EACH OTHER'S WIVES

FOR AS LONG AS YE BOTH

SHALL LIVE TOGETHER IN LOVE

SO MOTE IT BE," Maribel said.

"So mote it be," the rest of the congregation repeated.

Shelby and Judy stepped closer to each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Maribel smiled. "I now close this circle in the name of the goddess and her horned consort," she said as she and Robyn released the space.

Rachel smiled, glad to see her mother so happy. She only hoped that their new family life would be as happy as their vows promised it would be. She felt someone grab her hand and suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Come on, _Sis,_" Quinn said in her ear as Rachel saw Santana and Brittany slip through a secret door into another room.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, following Quinn and biting her lip.

"You'll see," Quinn said, practically dragging the small brunette behind her.

"And what about our moms?" Rachel said, trying hard to keep up.

"Judy will keep your mom too busy to notice that we're gone," Quinn said. "You need to have your initiation."

"Is this a prank?" Rachel asked, starting to get angry.

"You ask too many questions, Corcoran," Quinn said. "Just quiet down and follow me."

Rachel closed her mouth and opened it a couple times, not really knowing what to say. Quinn led her down a winding staircase to what seemed like a dungeon. Santana and Brittany had disappeared around another corner. Quinn stopped and looked to Rachel. "Now that it's just you and me," she said. "I can tell you the truth. Our mothers aren't the only ones who've found their soul mates."

Rachel looked at her new step-sister. "You mean Brittany and Santana, right?" she asked.

Quinn laughed, throwing her head back before she looked the brunette in the eyes again and put her hands on Rachel's hips. "No, Rachel," she said, leaning in and kissing her slowly. She broke the kiss but kept their lips close together. "I mean you and I."

Rachel breathed heavily, looking up at the blonde. "But we just became family," she said, not understanding the ways of her new coven.

Quinn laughed again. "Oh Rachel. Sweet, naiive, innocent little Rachel," she said, stroking the girl's neck softly. "I had my mother get close to yours so that Shelby would agree to let you be mine."

Rachel blushed. "Quinn...please don't insult my intelligence by pretending to be interested in me," she said, slowly pushing away from her step-sister.

Quinn smiled, moving around behind Rachel and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. She kissed Rachel's neck up to her earlobe. Rachel stopped struggling as she felt the blonde nibble at her earlobe. She relaxed against the taller girl and reached up, stroking Quinn's face and sighing.

"Let me love you, Rachel," Quinn said as a part of her stirred itself awake and pressed against Rachel's lower back.

Rachel gasped. "Quinn...is that...?" she asked, unable to find the right word for the extra appendage she hadn't counted on the other girl having.

"It's called a penis, Rachel," Quinn said, kissing behind her ear again. "At least half the coven was gifted with them including me and my mom."

Rachel turned to look at Quinn, quirking her eyebrow. "Did you have two mothers before?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "My other mother died in childbirth..." she said, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, kissing her chin.

"We don't talk about it, okay?" Quinn said, kissing her nose.

Rachel nodded. "I don't know who my father is," she said. "But I'm happy to have a new mother."

Quinn smiled. "Mom will love you," she said, leaning her forehead against Rachel's and stroking her middle.

"Even if we...carry on like this?" Rachel asked, resting her hand against Quinn's cheek.

Quinn giggled, kissing her palm. "There are so few of us," she said. "It's an accepted practice amongst our coven."

Rachel nodded slowly.

"Now," Quinn said, releasing her hold on the brunette and leading Rachel to the altar in the center of the room. "The matter of your initiation is at hand, my sister."

Rachel watched as Quinn picked up an athame and cut into each girl's thumb. Rachel winced as Quinn squeezed some of Rachel's blood into the chalice sitting on the altar. The chalice already had some wine in it and Quinn added some herbs to the chalice. She chanted in an ancient language that Rachel had never heard, Quinn's eyes growing dark. Quinn offered the chalice to Rachel. "Drink," she commanded.

Rachel sipped from the chalice and tasted the sweet yet bitter liquid. She felt it coat her throat and slide down easily. Rachel smiled at Quinn. "What does that do?" she asked.

"It binds us together," Quinn said, drinking from the chalice and grinning. "Your blood is so sweet..." She let a tiny moan escape her throat. "Give me your hand again, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, giving Quinn her hand. Quinn held it with one hand as she cleared the altar with the other.

Quinn licked Rachel's thumb slowly and sucked at the blood there, moaning again. She offered Rachel her own thumb and Rachel took Quinn's thumb to her mouth, sucking on it slowly. They moaned in pleasure simultaneously and sealed each other's cuts.

"More," Rachel begged. "I need more of you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, loving how her step-sister's desire was awakened. She snapped her fingers and their clothing was suddenly gone. "Is this better, sweet one?" she purred, kissing Rachel's lips again.

Rachel moaned in the kiss, pressing herself against Quinn's aroused member. "Yess," she managed.

Quinn smirked and kissed her again. Her member twitched between them, seeking out Rachel's wetness. Quinn took Rachel's legs and wrapped them around herself. She leaned back against the altar as she slid her throbbing member into Rachel's wetness. "Mmm...a virgin," she whispered huskily into Rachel's ear. "I win the bet."

Rachel moaned. "Who would have been foolish enough to bet against that?" she asked, propping her feet against the altar and starting to slide against Quinn's member.

Quinn smirked. "Santana," she said, kissing Rachel passionately as she pushed against the barrier that soon broke.

Rachel moaned deeper, moving against Quinn and feeling the friction build up the pleasure between them. She could feel her walls closing in on the member and she threw her head back in pleasure. "Oh goddess, Quinn...I'm so close..." she moaned.

Quin smirked, kissing Rachel's neck. She was nearing her own climax, but wasn't nearly as vocal about it. She leaned back further on the altar so it could support them as her legs turned to jelly and she emptied herself into Rachel. Quinn shook and moaned, laying back on the altar and pulling Rachel on top of her. Their simultaneous moans shook the altar and some multicolored smoke swirled around them. As the two came down from the height of their pleasure, Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn and Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled, kissing her softly. "Quinn...I...I love you," she said.

Quinn grinned, moving a strand of Rachel's hair from her face. "I love you too, baby," she said, kissing her again.

Rachel blushed and tucked her face between Quinn's breasts.

Quinn laughed and stroked her back. "And as much as I want to stay like this,"she said. "I want to get you home even more."

Rachel smiled. "Home...that's wherever you are," she said.

Quinn grinned. "Our moms will be pleased to hear you say that," she said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel giggled. "Which house are we going to end up at?"she asked.

"We just had mind-blowing sex and that's what you're worried about?" Quinn asked, laughing.

Rachel winked. "No, not really," she said.

Quinn lifted Rachel off of herself and set the brunette on her feet. She stood up and smiled at the smaller girl, snapping her fingers again. Their clothes returned and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn smiled, wrapping her arms around Rachel and kissing her forehead again.

"You're one of us now," Quinn whispered. "And you're mine forever."

Rachel sighed happily against her step-sister and nodded. She was still wary of what all of this meant, but she was in way too deep now.

**A/N: So there you have my first attempt at Faberry/Fabcoran and a Halloween fic. Want to see more? Please read and review! Love to all of my followers! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my Goddess! I am stunned by the number of reviews/follows/favorites this story received in less than twenty four hours! Twenty reviews for one chapter! Thank you all so much! I'm still reeling from seeing that many alerts in my inbox. :) Flashbacks are in italics. I'm taking liberties with Shelby's age, just go with it. Glee is not mine, rated M for smexy times between the Fabcoran women, yada, yada, yada.–Venna**

**Under Your Spell Chapter Two**

Rachel awoke in her new bedroom and smiled at the blonde sleeping beside her. She didn't need to pinch herself to know that last night wasn't a dream. She rolled over on her side and draped Quinn's arm around her middle, snuggling into her step-sister. Rachel liked being the little spoon inside the big spoon's embrace. Instead of being repulsed by the idea that she and Quinn were lovers, it was oddly titillating. Of course, the fact that Quinn was not your average girl made it that much better for Rachel. Rachel had never been one to kiss and tell (Quinn was her first kiss, after all), so she figured that Quinn might be the one to break it to their friends. Judging by how quickly Santana and Brittany had skittered off last night, Rachel figured that the Latina and her adorable (yet slightly ditzy) blonde companion had already been informed even before it happened.

Part of her was doubting Quinn's want for her. After all, Rachel was not exactly the most attractive girl at McKinley. Together they were quite the odd pair. Rachel sighed against the pillow and stroked Quinn's arm lazily. She wanted reassurance from Quinn that the pretty blonde's feelings were genuine and that the HBIC wasn't just trying to put another notch into her bedpost. Rachel sighed again, thinking of how easy it had been for Quinn to get into her pants as it were. She thought that she would only allow someone that loved her to ever get that close.

Behind Rachel, Quinn groaned and covered her eyes with her free arm. She snuggled so that her face was buried into Rachel's back and left kisses along her spine. Rachel giggled, biting her lip so she wouldn't wake Quinn. Her body shook with her laughter and Quinn rolled Rachel over so that the smaller girl was laying on her back. Quinn propped herself up on one elbow.

"Goddess, Berry," Quinn said, smirking. "Remind me never to have you help me sneak up on someone."

Rachel giggled more. "Morning, Quinn," she said, stroking the blonde's arm.

Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel's lips softly. "Morning sweetness," she said, scooting so that her little friend could tease Rachel between her legs.

Rachel laughed. "Awake for five seconds and you already want me again, eh?" she said.

Quinn grinned wickedly. "I wanted to screw your brains out in your sleep, but you have this habit of moaning quite loudly," she said, kissing Rachel's neck.

Rachel gasped. "You are evil, Quinn Fabray," she said, playfully swatting at her lover.

"Mmmm...but you haven't told me not to be any other way, my love," Quinn said, sucking at the place where Rachel's neck and collarbone met.

Rachel moaned, running her hands through Quinn's messy curls. "Do you think we have time?" she said huskily.

"Rach...it's Saturday," Quinn said, planting kisses on Rachel's skin and making her way down to her step-sister's breasts. "Now stop talking and let me worship your body before I take you again, kay?"

Rachel moaned softly and closed her eyes. "Kay...but only if you let me stroke you this time," she said.

Quinn laughed against Rachel's breast before taking the nipple between her teeth and sucking on it.

Rachel moaned a bit deeper. She had never had anyone play with her breasts before and second to having Quinn inside of her, it was the best feeling in the world. She arched her back and Quinn moved so that she was straddling the petite girl underneath her. Quinn let her teeth graze the tender skin of Rachel's nipple and let her tongue swirl around it. She blew out her breath to make the nipple harden and then she licked it slowly. With her hand, she massaged Rachel's other nipple, making sure to drive the other girl mad.

"Oh Quinn..." Rachel moaned, her nails gently gliding over her step-sister's back.

Quinn smirked as she heard her name escape her lover's lips. She licked between Rachel's breasts and dragged her tongue over to the nipple that was still being massaged by her hand, making sure to pay attention to them equally.

Rachel rocked her hips underneath Quinn, teasing herself with Quinn's hardening member rubbing against her wetness.

Quinn kissed down Rachel's body and ducked her head between her step-sister's legs, flicking Rachel's clit with her tongue. She looked up at the brunette and smiled. "And now to see if you're wet enough for me, my sister," she said, dipping her tongue into Rachel's folds and licking at her step-sister's wetness. She teased Rachel's clit with her fingers, feeling the other girl contract her lower body. Satisfied that Rachel was ready for her again, Quinn positioned her already rock hard member just outside Rachel's slit and ran it up and down the smaller girl's wetness. She thrust hard into Rachel and the two of them moaned in tandem.

"I want you to ride me, baby," Quinn said, kissing Rachel and rolling them over so that the petite girl was on top. Quinn looked up at her and stroked her sides, guiding Rachel up and down Quinn's length. Quinn moaned and watched the smaller girl's expression turn into one of pure ecstasy. She kept the pace slowly, wanting to prolong Rachel's pleasure as much as her own.

Rachel moaned, throwing her head back as the pleasure built with every move they made together. This was better than the previous night. She could feel her walls contract around Quinn's length and grip it tightly as wave upon wave of pleasure hit her.

Quinn felt her middle clench as her throbbing member loosed its load deep inside her tiny lover. Sure, her mother had warner her about unprotected sex, but with Rachel, Quinn wanted to be as close to the girl as possible. She wanted to have that connection with someone and have them fall deeply in love with her.

Rachel squealed as she felt the hot wetness explode inside her and she didn't even think about the consequences. Really, even though her mother had told her, she kind of tended to ignore them. She just wanted someone besides her mama to love her and take care of her. Quinn seemed to want the job, so Rachel was willing to let her in.

Quinn kissed Rachel passionately as she lifted the smaller girl off of her and laid Rachel beside her. She wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her tenderly. "Mine," she whispered.

"Yours, " Rachel said, nodding.

Quinn stroked Rachel's middle and a wicked smile crossed her face. She would have Rachel in every way, whether the girl wanted to or not after this.

Rachel kissed her cheek. "What are you thinking, Love?" she asked.

"How delicious you still are, even though I did relieve you of your innocence last night," Quinn said. It was only half-true. She was also thinking how she could get Rachel to start practicing their dark magic with her and what Britt and San would think when they met up later.

Rachel blushed. "Am I, now?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "And how much I want you to meet with the girls later...for a special ritual," she said, kissing Rachel's neck.

"Mmm...could do," Rachel said.

Quinn nodded, taking her athame from the bedside table and slicing a small cut into her own breast, wincing at the slight pain. "One more thing..." she said.

Rachel winced as she heard Quinn's own wince. "You want me to drink your blood again?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Quinn nodded. "It will strengthen our bond," she said. "We do it all the time."

Rachel leaned down to Quinn's breast and drank from the cut, feeling something different come over her than what had happened the night before. The salty liquid felt good going down her throat and she let out a moan before licking the wound closed.

Quinn smiled and leaned down to Rachel's breast again, cutting it with the athame. She sucked harder than Rachel had, taking in the girl's blood. What she hadn't told Rachel was that by drinking each other's blood, they formed a bond stronger than their mothers' handfasting and if Rachel ever tried to get away from Quinn, it would cause both of them physical pain.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and snuggled against her, feeling herself change slightly and not knowing how.

While the teens were in their room, Judy and Shelby were in their room quietly snuggling after making love for the nth time. Spent from their efforts, they lay in their shared bed and Judy held her new wife close.

Shelby smiled at Judy. "I've only ever been with one other...and you were so much better than that," she said, kissing Judy for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

Judy smiled. "I hope to make up for lost time, Shelby," she said, stroking the brunette's side. "Tell me...was Rachel born of two of your coven like my Quinnie?"

Shelby nodded, sheepishly grinning. "Rachel is very special to me," she said. "Her father–er, mother, gave her to me one night before she disappeared."

"That must have been hard for you, my love," Judy said, stroking her face.

Shelby sighed and nodded. "I was young then," she said. "And the one who gave her to me...she was older. Rachel was her last child before she died."

"Does Rachel know there are others?" Judy asked, wondering who could have been Rachel's non-birther mother.

Shelby shook her head. "Rachel still thinks I was with a man when she was conceived," she said.

"Why lie to her?" Judy asked.

Shelby closed her eyes as her tears started. "I can show you why," she said, touching both sides of Judy's face with her hands.

_Sixteen year old Shelby was in the grotto behind her house casting a circle. She had been praying to the Goddess and her horned Consort for guidance on her feelings lately. Shelby wanted very much to have a baby of her own. She knew that she was very young to want such things, but she wanted them all the same. Shelby wanted more than anything to have someone to love her unconditionally as her own parents failed to do. The only thing stopping her was that she had yet to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend built the right way. _

_Shelby looked up from her prayer to find an elder member of the coven watching her. The woman was standing naked before her and Shelby could see something she wasn't expecting–a male phallus between the woman's legs. The woman approached Shelby and kissed her ferociously. _

"_I can give you what you want, child," the woman said, relieving the young girl of her clothing._

_Shelby nodded, mesmerized by the sight before her. _

"_Turn around and I will give you what you need," the woman said._

_Shelby obeyed and the woman bent her over the altar. Shelby braced herself against it and she felt something large and hard slam into the space between her legs. She moaned as she felt the throbbing piece of flesh ram itself into her repeatedly until it exploded inside of her. The older woman pulled out, kissing her neck and whispered into her ear. "You will bear the last of my children and you will tell no one, daughter," she said. _

_Shelby gasped and nodded. Only one of their numbers called the young girls 'daughter'–Neferet. Neferet was the most fearsome member of the council and it was rumored that she took young girls to bed with her. Shelby now knew this to be true and she closed her eyes, counting to twenty before she turned around to find the older woman gone._

Judy gasped as the memory faded. "Oh my love..." she said, kissing Shelby's forehead. "I will never let anyone hurt you again." Judy silently vowed the same even if her daughter was the cause of it.

Shelby smiled. "I know," she said. "And I wanted to be your wife because of that."

Judy nodded, stroking Shelby's middle. "We will have a daughter, you and I," she said.

Shelby looked at her. "That's impossible," she said. "I was told after Rachel that I could never have any..."

Judy winked. "They didn't know about me," she said, kissing her. Judy knew that her daughter wanted to get close to Rachel for some not so good motives, but she really did love Shelby and wanted to be with the gorgeous brunette.

Later that day, Quinn took Rachel down to their basement and showed her around. "If you're a good girl, I'll let you play in my Book of Shadows," she said.

Rachel giggled. The two of them were dressed alike in tight white blouses and short plaid skirts. "What sorts of things are in there?" she asked.

Quinn winked. "All sorts of spells," she said. "Some to call spirits, some to repel, and some to even protect."

"I like the sound of the calling of spirits," Rachel said, winking.

"That can go wrong sometimes," Quinn said, frowning.

"Do you have any sex spells?" Rachel asked, blushing.

"I've completely ruined you, haven't I?" Quinn said, laughing.

"Maybe," Rachel replied, leaning over to kiss the other girl's neck. "But I'd let you do it to me again."

"Careful, Berry," Quinn said, running her hands through Rachel's hair. "You just might get your wish."

"Quinn..." Rachel said. "Why are you with me?"

"Goddess, Rachel, why wouldn't I be?" Quinn asked, exasperated. "You're hot, we fit perfectly together and you're my step-sister. It's the way things work around here."

"If I wasn't your step-sister, would you still be with me?" Rachel asked, picking at an imaginary thread on her blouse.

"Yes!" Quinn said, pinning her to the wall and kissing her neck. "Because the two of us together...we're meant to be."

Rachel looked at her. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I'll show you," Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her over to the altar in the center of the basement. She flipped open her book of Shadows with her free hand and pointed to a page about midway through. There was an illustration of a blonde and brunette woman holding babies that looked to be the same age, one blonde, and one brunette.

"That could just as easily be our mothers," Rachel said, staring at the drawing in disbelief.

"But it isn't," Quinn said. "It's us. Nine months from now."

"Quinn...that's not funny," Rachel said, pulling away from her.

"It's true," Quinn said. "You're probably carrying my babies right now."

"I knew you were cruel, Quinn, but this is too much!" Rachel shouted and ran back up the stairs.

Quinn sighed, knocking the book off of the altar and screaming in frustration.

Judy came downstairs to the living room just as Rachel came up from the basement with tears in her eyes. "Rachel, sweetie...what is it?" she asked, putting her hands on her step-daughter's shoulders.

"Where's Mama?" Rachel said through her tears. "I need Mama."

"Honey, she had to go to a meeting," Judy said, embracing the small brunette. "Why don't you come with me and tell me what's wrong? I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Rachel sniffled and nodded, following her step-mother into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched Judy start the kettle. "Did you know that Quinn was using me?" she asked.

Judy sighed and held onto the sink. She knew that her daughter sometimes had good intentions and bad execution...but this was too much. "Yes...I did," she said.

"And yet you let me go off with her last night?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Judy said. "Because I knew she needed her mate as much as I need mine."

"She says I'm pregnant," Rachel said, biting her lip.

Judy came over to Rachel and held her close. "I know," she said. "So is your mother."

"That's sick, you know," Rachel said, sighing against Judy.

"It's really bad timing," Judy said. "But I want to let you know something. I really do love your mom. And I'm glad to have you as my other daughter."

Rachel blushed. "Even if I'm carrying my own step-sister's children?" she said.

Judy nodded. "You're not the first in Triquetra to do so," she said. "And you certainly won't be the last."

"Our babies won't do something like this...will they?" Rachel asked, worried.

Judy shook her head. "They'll know to find someone else," she assured her just as the kettle whistled. She moved away from Rachel long enough to make their hot chocolates.

"Can I sleep on the pull out tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Judy said, adding the marshmallows before giving Rachel one mug and sipping at the other one.

"Thanks...Mom," Rachel said, smiling.

Judy chuckled. "You don't have to call me Mom just yet," she said, stroking Rachel's hand.

Rachel felt like she'd been jerked backwards at the touch and she suddenly found herself in a memory.

_Judy and Rachel were in a small village in an indeterminate era. They were dressed in strange clothing that Rachel wasn't quite sure was Renaissance or Middle Ages. Judy was holding her hand as they ran through the streets and into the woods. The older woman looked behind them before stopping at a tree and pulling Rachel to her. _

"_We're safe, my sweet one," Judy said, kissing her young lover's lips._

_Rachel trembled against Judy and returned the kiss. "My mother will not be pleased," she said. _

"_Do you trust me, Rowan?" Judy asked._

_Rachel nodded. "With my life," she said. _

"_I couldn't let her take you from me," Judy said, stroking Rachel's middle which she'd now noticed was bulging._

_Rachel held her hand over Judy's. "Our love is forbidden..." she said sadly. "But I will not give it up. We can live in another village and no one will know that you are my mother's sister." _

_Judy nodded and kissed her again. "We will start anew," she said._

Judy looked at Rachel. "What is it?" she asked.

"We've...we've met before..." Rachel said, shaking her head to clear it.

"You're living in my house, hon," Judy said.

"No, I mean like...a past life," Rachel said. "And I was carrying your child...and you were my aunt..."

Judy nodded. "I've seen that vision before," she said. "Perhaps we've been reunited to fix something in the past?"

"Perhaps," Rachel said, sipping at her drink again. "But what?"

"Maybe to fix Quinn and Shelby?" Judy suggested.

"How can I fix Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"By loving her the way I can't," Judy said.

"I do love her," Rachel said. "But she scares me."

Judy nodded.

Quinn had finally calmed down and come up from the basement. She looked at Rachel and rushed over to her lover. "Baby...I didn't mean to scare you," she said, holding Rachel close.

Rachel nodded, holding Quinn to her. "I love you, baby," she said. "But we're moving awfully fast and it scares me more than you do.."

Quinn nodded. "We can dial it back a little," she said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

'

Rachel nodded. "But what if you're right and...I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"We'll deal with that," Quinn said. "I'll never leave you, I promise."

Rachel nodded. "Nor I you," she said.

Quinn pulled the chain she wore around her neck out from her cleavage and unclasped it, sliding one of the rings off and putting it on Rachel's ring finger. "This is another promise I make," she said. "When we are older, I promise to marry you and make you my wife."

Rachel watched as the ring was slid onto her finger. She looked from the ring to Quinn and kissed her future wife tenderly. "I want that more than anything," she said.

Quinn smiled, sitting down next to Rachel and stroking her thigh softly.

"Baby...save it for tonight," Rachel said, holding Quinn's hand in hers.

Judy laughed behind them and made a "whipped" signal.

**A/N: Again, I can't thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story (and me) enough! I love me some Faberry shippers. Don't be afraid to PM me with suggestions. I'm very open to them. :) Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to my new followers, everyone that favorited my story, and all of you that reviewed! All of those alerts in my inbox make me smile and keep Evil Venna in the closet (for those of you who read Alas or follow me on tumblr, Evil Venna is the one who whines about the lack of attention she gets. I think I sufficiently tied knots in those ropes this time so she wouldn't get out. ;). That bitch makes me crazy sometimes.) So this chapter will introduce Posessive!Jealous!Quinn and will have *gasp* some male characters. Thanks to my muse stokette for helping me with the plottings! Glee is not mine, or season four would be very different. Rated M for smexy times between the Fabcoran women**.

**Under Your Spell Chapter Three**

Monday came around and Rachel wondered how exactly she could tell Tina and Mercedes about everything that happened. She should have texted them the night that her mothers' handfasting had occurred, but she had somehow lost her phone and had only found it Sunday night. When she'd asked Quinn what it was doing in Quinn's sock drawer, her step-sister changed the subject and basically started snogging her face off.

Rachel saw that she'd gotten at least six messages from her BFF's and she quickly scanned them as she walked to her first class. Luckily, she had that class with Tina and they always sat together. She smiled at her pretty Asian friend and took her seat beside the other girl. "Sorry about this weekend," she whispered. "My mom sorta hijacked me and...things."

"I went by your house and there was a 'For Sale' sign," Tina said. "What's going on, Rach?"

"My mom got married Friday night," Rachel blurted.

"Rachel...that's freaking huge," Tina said. "Why didn't you tell Cedes and me?"

"Mom didn't tell me until five seconds after we got into the building," Rachel said.

"So who's the lucky man who finally snagged Shelby Corcoran?" Tina asked, being one of the members of Rachel's old coven who had heterosexual parents.

"Judy Fabray," Rachel said, looking down at her paper rather than meeting her friend's eyes. She wasn't ashamed of being step-sister to Ice Quinn, but she knew that Tina and Mercedes were not the blonde head cheerleader's biggest fans.

"Tell me you're joking," Tina said.

"I wish I could," Rachel said. "But it's true. We moved in with the Fabrays on Saturday...and we love living there."

"But you're living down the hall from the HBIC!" Tina said, blinking in disbelief.

"Actually...Quinn and I share a room," Rachel said in a softer voice.

"That's not funny," Tina said.

"It's true," Rachel said just as two new boys came into the classroom–one muscle-laden brunette mohawked boy, followed by a smaller boy with curly brown hair.

"We have two new students," the teacher announced. "Please welcome Noah and Blaine Anderson to the class."

The boys waved to the class, each of them taking seats in the last row behind Rachel and Tina.

Rachel noticed a signet ring on Blaine's hand as he passed her and she gasped. The symbol on it matched the symbol on the necklace her mother had given her for her fifteenth birthday. But her mother had said it was for her family crest and that she was the last of her family.

"Earth to Rachel," Tina said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"What? Sorry...I thought I saw...never mind," Rachel said.

"I asked you how it was that Quinn agreed to share a room with you," Tina said. She wondered if Quinn was using Rachel in some way and would turn on her soon.

"Oh! Well...I'd rather not say," Rachel said, blushing.

Tina arched her eyebrow. "I'm not going to ask," she said.

Rachel went back to her work when suddenly she felt something small poke her in the back. She turned around and met the gaze of the boy with the mohawk. "Yes?" she said.

"Hey, babe," he said, smiling. "So I may need some help with this class, since I'm new and all."

"And?" Rachel asked, feeling his eyes try to look lower than her own gaze. She was thankful that the chair was obscuring his view.

Blaine leaned over and smiled to Rachel. "Forgive my brother, he's kind of an ass," he said. "That was his subtle way of asking you on a date."

Noah looked to Blaine. "Dude, what did I tell you about cockblocking me at the new school?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I had to save you from yourself," Blaine said.

Noah sighed, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms. "Buzzkill."

"I umm...I'm flattered, but I don't date," Rachel said. She decided not to mention that she was already halfway to being married to her step-sister. They didn't need to know that.

"Your loss, babe," Noah said, winking.

Rachel felt her cheeks flush and she doubled over in pain. She turned quickly and as soon as she stopped looking at Noah, she was fine.

Tina looked at Rachel. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I don't know what that was about," Rachel replied.

The rest of the class was kind of a blur to Rachel. She took her thorough notes, but she couldn't help but wonder about Blaine's ring and the feeling that she had when Noah was flirting with her. She hoped that Tina could forget about Quinn for the class periods that she and Rachel didn't share with Quinn, which was most of them. She kept an eye out for the Anderson brothers and hoped that she wouldn't have that feeling again. It was worse than any cramps she'd ever experienced and she honestly wouldn't wish them on her worst enemy.

Soon enough, it was lunchtime and Rachel moved through the cafeteria in search of Mercedes and Tina when Quinn stood up at the head table and waved her over. Rachel blushed at the attention her step-sister was showing her at school. She hoped that Quinn could control herself in public and not make their relationship known to the whole school before Rachel was ready. Sure, they had out and proud lesbian couples at the school, but Rachel was more worried about the quasi-incestuous nature of her relationship with the blonde head cheerleader. Not many of the students at McKinley ran around sucking face with people they shared living space with.

Rachel moved to the table where the Unholy Trinity sat with half the football team. She noticed that both of the Andersons were at the table as well, and she tried not to make eye contact with Noah again. There was also a curly-haired boy that she heard Noah call Jesse sitting with them and she noticed that all three of them wore that signet ring she'd noticed on Blaine's hand. She took the empty spot beside Quinn and felt her step-sister's hand slide over her thigh underneath the table. Rachel gave Quinn a look and the pressure on her leg eased up.

"So Rachel," Santana said, waving her fork at the tiny brunette. "How does it feel to be at the head table for once?"

"San...leave it," Quinn said, eating her sandwich.

"What? I just wanted to know what it felt like for a loser like Berry here to be sitting with the popular kids," Santana said, giving her best friend a charming smile.

"Rachel is not a loser," Quinn said, draping her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel bit her lip and studied the food on her tray, taking a few bites before she looked up at the group. Her eyes fell on Jesse this time and the boy smiled at her. Rachel felt two things that instant–she felt Quinn's hand clamp down on her shoulder and she felt the sensation of a knife being dragged across her mid-section. There was no physical knife, but Rachel doubled over in pain just the same.

"Rachey, are you okay?" Brittany's voice asked her from what seemed like a million miles away.

Rachel groaned and shook her head, blinking back tears before the pain intensified and she passed out completely. She woke up in the nurse's office with a heating pad on her middle and the feeling that she'd been hung upside down. She slowly opened her eyes to see Quinn alone with her in the nurse's office and seated beside her on the bed. "What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Shh...don't sit up, baby," Quinn said, stroking her hand. "You fainted at lunch and we brought you here."

"The last thing I remember was feeling like someone was trying to cut me in two when I looked at that new kid, Jesse," Rachel said.

Quinn frowned. "You need to stay away from him," she said. "Really, from all of the Anderson boys."

"He's Noah and Blaine's brother?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but they don't matter," Quinn said, waving her hand like she was swatting a fly. "You're mine, remember? And you don't need any boys messing up your life."

"By getting me pregnant at sixteen?" Rachel asked, quirking an eyebrow at her step-sister.

"That and taking you away from your true family," Quinn said, nodding.

"What have you done to me, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked her square in the eye. "I haven't done anything out of the ordinary, Rachel," she said. "The pain is making you talk crazy."

Rachel sighed, closing her eyes. "When can I go home?" she asked.

"I can take you home now," Quinn said, helping her stand.

Rachel leaned into the blonde and they walked out of the nurse's office and off to Quinn's car. Quinn helped Rachel into the front seat and sat in the driver's seat, speeding off to their home. Rachel fell asleep on the way there. Quinn parked and picked Rachel up, carrying the petite brunette bridal-style through their house and up to the girls' room.

Rachel moaned softly, "Rowan...Oak..." and snuggled into Quinn's neck.

Quinn looked at her oddly and wondered what the lost colony had to do with any of this. She knew exactly why Rachel had felt so much pain. It had been the blood rites and binding spells that Quinn had cast on her step-sister. She knew that if Rachel so much as looked at someone else and thought something even slightly impure that she would feel immense pain. Quinn pulled back the blankets on their bed and settled Rachel on the mattress, taking of the smaller girl's shoes. She climbed in beside Rachel and held her lover close, singing a soft lullaby in the ancient tongue of the Triquetra elders.

Quinn kissed the back of Rachel's neck and sighed, pulling the blankets up over their still-clothed bodies. "I'm sorry, baby," she said.

Rachel rolled over and snuggled into Quinn. "Is okay, baby..." she mumbled against Quinn's neck.

Quinn stroked the girl's back and drew the pain out of her lover, sending it away. She hated what she'd done to Rachel and wanted to make her girl feel better...but Rachel's words from earlier still stung. She would try and control her urges better and make it so that Rachel wouldn't need anyone else but her.

**A/N: I know, it's shorter than the others, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. So what do you think about the addition of Jesse, Puck, and Blaine into the story? Please review! Follows and favorites are also things that make me update faster. :D Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You girls (and guys) are awesome! Instead of cookies (which certainly won't go through my computer into yours) I'm giving you another chapter. :) This one will give more insight into the Anderson brothers and how they fit in with Rachel and Shelby. I don't own Glee of course, just this plot. :) Rated M for the implied smexy times (which will include at least one incident of bondage) between Shelby, Judy, and their daughters, also rated M because of Santana's mouth.**

**Chapter Four:**

Judy and Shelby had decided to have a romantic dinner out when they found their daughters asleep upstairs. They were only just returning after dark and Judy couldn't stand it anymore. She opened the front door and pinned Shelby against the wall, kissing her wife passionately. Shelby wrapped her arms around Judy's neck and moaned in the kiss.

"Why don't we take this upstairs, honey?" Shelby moaned in between kisses.

"I love the way you think, Mrs. Corcoran-Fabray," Judy said, kissing her neck and lifting Shelby up off the ground.

Quinn came down to the landing and cleared her throat.

Judy turned toward her daughter. "Hello, Quinnie," she said, still nuzzling her wife's neck.

"Rachel and I are fine, thanks for asking," Quinn said.

"She's not having any more pain?" Shelby said, stroking Judy's neck softly.

"No, the pain is gone," Quinn said.

"I want to go see her," Shelby said, kissing Judy's cheek.

Judy nodded, letting her wife down and following Shelby upstairs. They found Rachel sitting up in bed doing her homework on her laptop. Shelby sat on the bed beside her daughter and stroked her hand. Judy stood behind her wife and stroked Shelby's shoulders.

"You okay, baby?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded."Yeah, Mama, I'm fine," she said, saving her work and closing her laptop.

Shelby hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Judy said, smiling at her step-daughter. "We'll give you some privacy." She put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and guided her own daughter out of the room. Judy shut the door behind them and led Quinn downstairs.

Quinn's phone rang, but Judy picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Hey Slut!" Santana's voice said. "So how's it going with your new little pet?"

"Just fine," Judy said, playing along. She decided not to let Quinn know who she was talking to. Their phones looked identical and she had the same ringtone on her phone anyway.

"Fine? You finally popped the cherry of the biggest prude in school, you have the little whore dedicated to pleasing your wang twenty-four seven and all you can say is that it's fine?" Santana said. "Come on, bitch, gimme the 411. How did Manhands take that possessive mojo you laid on her back in the dungeon?"

"I gotta go," Judy said, ending the call. "Lucy Quinn Fabray. What the hell have you done to your step-sister?"

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Quinn asked, backing herself towards the basement.

"That was Santana," Judy said, stalking towards Quinn. "She was saying some positively vile things about you and Rachel. Including something about 'possessive mojo'...she wouldn't be talking about that spell that your great-grandmother wrote that nearly killed every partner she ever had, would she?"

Quinn cringed. She had a hard time lying to her mother. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

"We're going to fix this, Quinn," Judy said, grabbing her wrist and charging down the basement to the altar that she'd set up with her first wife. Judy stopped against the opposite wall, shackling her daughter to it. She stomped up the stairs again and Quinn shuddered to think about exactly what was going to happen next. Judy soon returned with Shelby and Rachel behind her.

Rachel looked at her lover and quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on, Mom?" she said to Judy.

"Rachel...tell your mother and I what happened right before all of that pain started," Judy said, pacing in front of Quinn.

"Well, I was looking over a this trio of new boys that came to school today and I noticed how cute the one was...and then the pain started," Rachel said.

Judy looked to her wife. "Quinn here seems to have put a spell on Rachel so that if she does the natural thing that anyone else would do when presented with something nice to look at and looks a bit too long, she feels immense pain," she said.

"Is this true, Quinn?" Shelby asked, her eyes filled with hurt.

Judy nodded to Quinn. "Tell the truth," she demanded.

"Yes," Quinn said. "But I only meant it so that Rachel wouldn't leave me!"

Rachel looked to her step-sister. "You shouldn't have done that, Quinn," she said, biting her lip as tears came to her eyes.

"How do we break this horrid spell?" Shelby asked, holding Rachel close and trying to comfort her daughter.

"You and I can transfer the spell to Quinn, actually," Judy said, looking over at Quinn.

"Mom! No!" Quinn said, struggling against the shackles.

"It's only fair, Quinn," Judy said. "Remember the rule of three."

Quinn's eyes grew big.

Shelby put her hand on Judy's arm and nodded. "Only temporarily, then we'll perform the counter spell on Quinn as well," she said.

Judy nodded, still glaring at her daughter. "Rachel, sweetie, go ahead and sit on the bench over there," she said.

Rachel nodded, leaving Judy and Shelby at the altar.

Judy nodded to Shelby. "We'll need to perform the spell in our robes," she said. "Luckily I have an extra set down here."

Shelby found the robes and took one for herself, dressing behind a screen she found in the corner. Judy, being the less modest of the two women stripped down to nothing before putting the robes over her head. Quinn was used to her mother's slight lack of modesty and just shrugged it off while Rachel averted her eyes and peeked through her fingers.

Shelby chuckled. "Rachel," she said. "Mom and Mama are dressed now."

"Oh good," Rachel said. "I didn't want to see something and then pass out from the pain again."

Quinn cringed at that. "Sorry, baby," she said.

Rachel didn't look at her step-sister. Instead, she watched as Shelby and Judy clasped each other's hands and began the chant to invoke the goddess. Rachel knew the words, but she didn't understand them. She watched as the two women danced around the altar and then broke their hold on each other. Judy took her black-handled athame and chalice and walked slowly towards Quinn as Shelby lit the candles needed for the counter spell. Judy traced the tip of the athame down Quinn's arms and made symbols in her flesh, the purpose of which was to release Rachel from the spell and make it so that Quinn herself felt the pain she'd inflicted on her step-sister for a time yet to be determined by their mothers. As Judy performed the counter spell, she could see Rachel's posture and everything about the brown-haired girl seem to relax. She was still very angry at Quinn for being so thoughtless and selfish.

Quinn winced in pain as some of the cuts became deeper and her blood started to pool in the chalice.

Judy caused the cuts to seal up and leave scars on Quinn's skin as a reminder not to mess with magic that is harmful to anyone else. She took the chalice back to the altar and the two mothers prepared the potion that Quinn would drink to complete the breaking of the spell. Shelby took the chalice from her wife and crossed the room to her step-daughter, pressing the cup to the blonde girl's lips.

"Drink," Shelby commanded sternly, holding Quinn's mouth open and pouring the potion slowly down her throat.

Quinn sputtered as she finished the potion and Shelby took the potion away.

All this time, Rachel had watched her mothers exact their punishment on her sister and she should have felt some kind of vindication, but all she felt was sadness. She looked at Quinn and tears came to her eyes. Rachel looked over at her mothers as Judy and Shelby closed the space and she waited for them to turn to her and ask her to unshackle Quinn.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Judy said, nodding to Rachel.

Rachel walked over to her sister and released her wrists from the shackles. She let her tears spill down her cheeks as she gazed at her step-sister. Quinn looked to Rachel with her own tear-filled eyes and attempted to wipe her sister's tears away. Rachel slapped her hand away and turned to run up the staircase, sobbing. Quinn looked to their mothers and broke down crying.

Judy put her hand on Shelby's arm to stop her wife from going after Rachel."Let her have some time alone, honey," she said, kissing Shelby's cheek.

Shelby nodded, her own tears streaming down her face.

Judy held her wife in her arms and stroked her back. "Baby...it'll be alright," she said. "Won't it, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded, her tears finally spilling over her cheeks. She ran up the stairs and collapsed on the couch, burying her face in one of the pillows.

"I just want my baby girl to stop feeling pain like that..." Shelby sobbed.

Judy nodded. "I know, love," she said, taking Shelby over to the bench. She sat the two of them down and started singing softly in the old tongue. Judy knew that she'd been harsh with Quinn, but Quinn knew the consequences of her actions and yet she still tried to manipulate Rachel into being hers without free will.

A little while later, Rachel was laying in the spare bed that was never used in hers and Quinn's room, clutching a stuffed Cairn Terrier that she'd had since she was a baby. Shelby came up to check on her and sat on the bed.

"You and Toto haven't cuddled like that since you were six," Shelby said, moving a strand of Rachel's hair from her forehead.

Rachel smiled and scooted over to her mother, laying her head in Shelby's lap. "Mama...I thought you said we didn't have any family anymore," she said quietly.

"We have Judy and Quinn, sweetie," Shelby said.

"No, I mean blood family...the Rowans and Oaks..." Rachel replied, pulling her necklace out and showing her.

"Oh...them," Shelby said, feeling like her world was crashing down on her. "They won't own up to being our family, baby."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, thinking of the three boys she'd met at school. It didn't hurt her anymore to picture their faces.

"They didn't like your father," Shelby lied.

"I see," Rachel said. "Mama...who in your family married someone named Anderson?"

"That's kind of a random question," Shelby said. "But my sister did marry someone by that name."

"You never told me you had a sister!" Rachel said, feeling deeply offended.

"We don't talk," Shelby said. "Her name is April and we're twins...but we're very different people."

"If I get my friend Blaine to send me a picture of his family on my phone, do you think you'd recognize her?" Rachel asked.

"If she is the Mrs. Anderson who is your friend's mother...then I probably would," Shelby said.

Rachel picked up her phone and texted Blaine's number. He'd given it to her in one of their classes because they were assigned to work on a project together. _Hey, Blaine...can you send me a picture of your mother and your brothers? I know it's an odd request, but just go with it, k? XX Rachel. _

Rachel grinned at Shelby and waited for the picture message to come through on her phone.

"What made you think they were related to us?" Shelby asked.

"They have rings that have the Rowan and the Oak on them, just like my necklace," Rachel said.

"Ahh...they could be a part of a different family, though," Shelby said, but she was lying.

Just then, Rachel's phone buzzed and she opened the picture message up.

Shelby gasped as she saw the blonde woman with the three boys. "Rachel...that's your aunt and cousins..." she said.

"Maybe now you and your sister can kiss and make up?" Rachel asked, looking up at Shelby.

Shelby shook her head. "I don't know if she'll ever want to," she said, tearing up again. "But speaking of sisters...you want to go see yours downstairs?"

"She's not my sister," Rachel said, sighing and turning away.

Shelby leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Forgiveness is a virtue," she said. "In time I hope you can forgive her just as I hope April has forgiven me."

Rachel nodded, texting Blaine again. _Turns out, your mom and my mom are twins. Weird, huh?_

Shelby stood up and left Rachel alone in her room, going down to see whether Judy needed help with Quinn.

_Totally weird, but cool! _Blaine sent back.

_I want our moms to get together and make up,_ Rachel said. _Think your mom would ok a dinner at a new friend's house? _

_I'm sure she would! Oh just wait until I tell ol' Hockey Puck that he tried to hit on his cousin! _Blaine replied.

Rachel laughed. _Well, here in Lima it's not totally unheard of...TMI, I know._

_My virgin eyes! _Blaine replied. _Just kidding. I've heard worse. My boyfriend says worse. _

_Maybe you can bring your boyfriend along? I'd like to meet him too. _Rachel sent.

_Sure, he'd love that too. _

_I'm in the middle of fighting with my step-sister. She's in deep crapola with the moms,_ Rachel replied.

_Do I want to know what she did? _Blaine asked.

_It's really twisted...and I'm ashamed, so I'd rather not talk about it. But I'll see you in school tomorrow?_

_Sure thing, cousin. _

_Night Blaine. _

_Night Rach._

_Oh and don't you dare give the mohawked marauder my phone number or I will hurt you._

_He'll never ever see it! I promise. _

Rachel set her phone down and cuddled up with Toto under her blankets, letting sleep take over.

When Quinn was sure that Rachel was fast asleep, she crept into the room and laid down beside Rachel. She held her step-sister close and kissed the back of her neck as a way of apologizing. She quietly cried herself to sleep, wishing she could at least have her sister back if Rachel didn't want to be intimate anymore.

**A/N: Hope I didn't throw too much at all of you. Thanks so much again to all my followers old and new! Please leave me a little love in the box below! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW! Sixteen reviews on the last chapter! Thank you all so much! (I know you're probably tired of hearing that from me). Anyway, I'm planning a little moment reminiscent of one of my favorite musicals (that I still haven't seen but I have the CD) that has a couple ties to glee! See if you can guess which one it is! Flashbacks and visions are in italics. I had an idea hit me when I was writing this...hope it's not too nutso. Oh yeah, RIB and Fox own Glee, not me. Sads. **

**Chapter Five**

Rachel woke up and felt arms around her, remembering that last night she fell asleep alone. She almost fell out of the bed trying to get away from Quinn. True, her mother said she should forgive Quinn, but things were still so fresh. Rachel needed time. And she needed to feel less like a conquest to Quinn. She would prove to her step-sister that Rachel Corcoran was no one's possession. And she would prove to Quinn that her love needed to be earned, not bought or stolen.

Rachel stripped down to nothing and went into the bathroom, starting on her shower. She locked the door do Quinn wouldn't be tempted to join her. Rachel wasn't feeling up to the thirty minute elliptical routine she used to do when she and Shelby were living by themselves. She wasn't feeling up to doing much, if she were completely honest. The last few days were mentally and physically exhausting for Rachel and she couldn't wait to have a semi-normal day at school.

As the warm water hit her face, hair, and body, Rachel closed her eyes and washed herself, trying to concentrate on something other than Quinn for once.

A vision suddenly hit her and she braced herself against the wall with one hand.

_She was back in that village again and this time, she was holding a blonde baby girl in her arms and sitting in a rocking chair. Both Rachel and the baby were crying and Judy was nowhere to be found. A woman who looked an awful lot like Shelby came in to the small house and crouched down beside her._

"_Rowan..come home," the woman pleaded._

"_No, Mama," Rachel said. "I cannot return or they will kill my baby."_

"_We shall say that it is someone else's," Shelby replied. _

"_She doesn't look like me...she looks like her," Rachel said. "They killed her already for loving me...they will surely kill me and my baby."_

"_I will not let them," Shelby said, stroking the baby's cheek. "She is the first in our clan born from pure love. Yes, it was wrong of your aunt to seduce you, but I know you did love her."_

"_I still do," Rachel said. "Just as you love Susanna..."_

"_You can find love like that again," Shelby said, kissing her cheek. "Forgive yourself and come home, daughter."_

_Rachel nodded and kissed her own daughter's cheek. "I will," she said. "And I will find Elizabeth a mother just as good and kind as the one she lost."_

_Shelby smiled, offering her hand to her daughter and leading her out of the cottage. _

Rachel was stirred out of her vision by heavy banging on the bathroom door. She made sure she was rinsed off before throwing on her robe and padding over to the door to unlock it. She looked at her step-sister and nodded. "Sorry,"she said, moving past Quinn to get changed. Rachel wanted to try and be civil, but she was afraid to let her guard down too much.

Quinn went into the bathroom and sighed, wishing that Rachel had been able to forgive her, at least a little bit. She turned on the shower as hot as it would go, hoping to burn the pain away and make her forget her own selfishness. Moments later, she stepped out of the shower and dressed herself in the bathroom, wanting to give Rachel her space. Coach of course wanted her in her Cheerios uniform, so she'd taken extra care and fixed up her high ponytail. She made her way downstairs to where Shelby was making waffles.

Quinn smiled at her mothers and kissed each of their cheeks, taking a plate from Shelby and sitting down at the table across from Rachel. Rachel seemed to be busy studying the waffles and possibly looking for hidden meaning in them as she ate.

"Quinn, you and Rachel are coming home right after school to help me with dinner and fixing up the house, right?" Shelby said, sitting down across from Judy at the table.

"Um, Rachel is going to have to find a way home," Quinn said. "I have Cheerios practice until late."

"I'll get a ride with Blaine and his brothers," Rachel said, shrugging.

Shelby nodded. "They're still coming over tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama," Rachel said, nodding. "Aunt April hasn't backed down yet."

Shelby laughed. "You haven't even met her and you're calling her that already, eh?" she said.

Rachel nodded, taking the last bite of her waffle and wiping her mouth. She took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off before going back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Judy looked to Quinn. "Has she talked to you at all?" she asked.

"She said 'sorry' when she left the bathroom, but otherwise, no," Quinn said, biting her lip.

"She'll come around, but it'll take a while," Shelby reassured her step-daughter.

Judy patted Quinn's hand and stood, having finished her breakfast. She crossed the room to Shelby and kissed her softly. "See you tonight, babe," she said.

Shelby grinned in the kiss. "Hopefully you'll have excellent timing and save me from my sister," she said.

"Only if you need saving, Shel," Judy said, winking.

Quinn felt her heart drop into her stomach and she got up from the table. She wanted that with Rachel again. She walked to the sink and rinsed her dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

She made her way back up to hers and Rachel's room, stopping as she watched her step-sister from the door. Rachel had lifted up her black and teal argyle sweater and was looking at her stomach in the mirror. Quinn only just noticed that it was no longer concave or even flat, but was becoming more rounded.

Rachel was stroking her middle, looking for flab or lumps and finding none. Her stomach was firm and quite a bit more rounded than she remembered it being the night before. She looked up and dropped her sweater suddenly as she saw Quinn staring at her in the mirror.

"Rachel...are you pregnant?" Quinn asked, going to her step-sister and reaching under Rachel's sweater to feel the rounded belly for herself. "Oh my goddess!"

Rachel looked to Quinn and nodded slowly, putting her hand over Quinn's. "I think I am..." she said.

"We have to tell the moms!" Quinn said, excitedly.

Rachel shook her head. "No, we can't," she said. "Not yet..."

Quinn looked at Rachel suspiciously. "You want to try and get rid of it?"

"What? No!" Rachel said. "Just...it could be a side effect or something...or a hysterical pregnancy."

"Rach..." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around her sister. "This is a real pregnancy...and I'm really surprised that you haven't been throwing up everything but the kitchen sink. Course, I'm also surprised you're starting to kind of show after only a week..."

"I haven't felt the need to vomit," Rachel said, shrugging. She was sort of tense in Quinn's arms and was afraid that if she let her guard down, Quinn would hurt her again.

Quinn felt Rachel's tension and she kissed her cheek. "Baby...I promise I won't hurt you," she said. "I can't hurt the mother of my child."

Rachel blushed. "This poor kid is gonna be so messed up..." she said.

Quinn laughed. "This kid will be loved," she said. "Now let's go to school so it doesn't have two ignorant mommies."

Rachel laughed, kissing her cheek and grabbing her bag. Sisters gave cheek kisses all the time. Rachel had seen it plenty with their coven.

As the last bell rang, Rachel picked up her bag from the floor and smiled at Blaine. "You sure your boyfriend doesn't mind me riding home with you?" she asked.

Blaine laughed, leading her out. "Kurt is pretty flexible," he said. "Pun intended."

Rachel blushed fiercely. "Blaine...that was bad!" she said.

"Oh come on! Like you don't think of other people that way!" Blaine said.

"What way?" Kurt asked, coming up behind them and poking Blaine's sides, causing the taller boy to yelp and giggle.

"Blaine was being crude," Rachel said, smiling at the pair.

"Crude is my middle name," Puck said, coming up beside Rachel and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm very aware of that, Noah," Rachel said, attempting to lift his hand from her shoulder with two fingers.

"Let her be, Puck," Jesse said, punching his brother in the arm.

"Don't make me mess you up, Jesse," Puck said, glaring at him.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Blaine. "Are they _always_ like this?" she asked.

"Constantly," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Makes my man here worry that he'll have one less brother someday."

"One can only hope," Blaine said.

"I heard that, kitten boy," Puck said, having put Jesse in a headlock and let go of Rachel. "You're next."

"Kitten boy?" Rachel asked, incredulously.

Blaine's face turned the same shade of red as his bow tie. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he said to Kurt.

"Afraid not, my dear," Kurt said, nipping at his ear.

"What is this kitten boy?" Rachel asked.

"When Blaine was about five, he got into our mother's costume chest and came out in a super hero outfit, kitten ears, and a tail," Jesse explained.

"And then he announced that his name was no longer Blaine Michael Anderson, but Kitten Boy," Puck added.

"Aww that's adorable," Rachel said, smiling at Blaine.

"That's when Mom said she knew I was gay," Blaine said, blushing.

"And the cutest little gay super hero ever," Kurt said, kissing his nose.

"I have a grown up version of the costume still," Blaine admitted.

"TMI bro!" Puck said, covering his ears.

Rachel and Jesse laughed.

"Do you think your mom will like me?" Rachel asked, looking to her cousins.

"Yeah. I do," Blaine said.

"No," Jesse said. "She'll love you."

Rachel blushed.

"Dude...stop flirting with the cousin. Not cool," Puck said.

Jesse snorted. "This coming from the man who flirts with anything with a pulse. Including his own cousin," he said.

"Here we go again," Blaine said, pushing the door open for Rachel and Kurt as they separated from Jesse and Puck. He called over his shoulder to his brothers. "We'll see you at Rachel's house!"

Jesse and Puck mumbled something unintelligible as they started wrestling again.

"Were they like that in utero too?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"That's what my mom says," Blaine replied.

Kurt just shook his head. "They're going to kill each other someday," he said.

"Well, I'll help you two clean up the mess if they do," Rachel said as Blaine opened the door to his Chevy Volt.

"Thanks," Blaine said, helping her into the back seat.

Kurt climbed into the passenger side and Blaine climbed into his own seat, starting up the car. Kurt turned on Blaine's iPod and laughed when he heard The Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the Devil" start. "Puck's been messing with your iPod again," he said.

"That rat bastard," Blaine said, causing both Rachel and Kurt to gasp.

Rachel laughed. "This song fits Puck so well," she said.

"We know," Blaine and Kurt said.

"I'm going to fix his iPod when I get home," Blaine said, pulling up to the Corcoran-Fabray house. "He'll have nothing but bubblegum pop and maybe even some J-pop and K-pop for good measure."

"You remember what happened last time," Kurt warned, getting out of the car.

"Do I want to know?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely not," Blaine said, wrinkling his nose. He looked at the car in front of them. "Mom's already here...weird."

"Oh boy...and my Mom isn't...so Mama may not be okay," Rachel said, sprinting up the walk. She opened the door just in time to hear the strangest exchange ever.

"What is this feeling? So sudden and new?" came April's voice.

"I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you," Shelby responded, grinning as she embraced her sister.

"They're not..." Kurt said, his eyes as big as the buttons on his coat.

"They're quoting _Wicked!_" Rachel said.

Blaine laughed. "I knew you looked like someone familiar," he said to Rachel.

"I'm not green," Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at her cousin.

"They seem to be getting along better than the twins," Kurt said, watching the two women.

April looked at her twin sister. "Shelby...you look good," she said.

Shelby laughed. "You do too, April," she said. "I've missed you so much."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Hi Mama," she said.

Shelby laughed. "Come here and meet your auntie," she said.

April gasped. "This cannot be my little niece!" she said, hugging Rachel.

Rachel hugged her back.

Blaine smiled at Shelby and hugged her awkwardly. "Hello, Aunt Shelby." he said.

Shelby chuckled. "You look like my side of the family," she said.

Kurt grinned. "Hi Mom," he said to April.

April laughed. "Come here, almost son!" she said, pulling him into a hug.

Rachel giggled, glad her aunt hadn't said anything yet about her slight baby bump. She could tell that April felt it when they hugged.

"Shelly, why didn't you tell me your kiddo was gonna make me a grandaunt?" April asked.

Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt gasped.

Shelby blinked at her twin. "What? April, you're not using that gift of yours again, are you?" she asked.

"No, Sis," April said. "I kinda felt the little peanut kick when I was hugging her mother."

"Rach...?" Shelby asked, looking at her daughter.

Rachel blushed. "Quinn and I were going to tell you and Mom later...plus you know just how long it's been since we...you know...and it's too big for that," she said.

Blaine and Kurt looked to each other.

"Should we...go?" Blaine asked his mother.

"No, don't be silly," April said, swatting the words away. "Women have babies all the time."

"Who's having a baby?" Judy asked, coming through the door followed by Quinn.

"Shit," Quinn said behind her mother.

"Language," Judy warned, turning to her daughter. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Congratulations, Grandma?" Quinn said, giving her mother a sheepish look.

Judy arched her eyebrow for a second before turning to smile at April. "Hello, I'm Judy, and you must be Shelby's sister, April," she said, holding out her hand.

April smiled, kissing her cheek. "If that's what she told you, yes," she said.

Shelby laughed. "April, this is my wife Judy, and my step-daughter Quinn," she said.

"Quinn is the father, as it were," April said, eyeing the young blonde.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah..."

"How is that possible?" Blaine asked.

"Erm well.." Rachel said.

"I'm equipped just like you," Quinn said, shrugging and going over to Rachel. She put her arms around her step-sister tentatively.

Rachel relaxed back into Quinn's embrace and smiled at her step-sister.

"Well that's...unusual," Kurt said.

"But it happens a lot amongst our coven," Judy said.

Shelby nodded, smiling at her wife and taking her arm.

"Where are your brothers?" April finally asked Blaine, wanting to change the subject.

"Off killing each other, last we saw," Blaine said, shrugging.

April rolled her eyes. "Those two are just like your father," she said.

"My ears were burning!" Puck said coming through the door.

"Mine too," Jesse said, following his twin inside.

"Hi Ma," Puck said as the two of them kissed April's cheeks.

"You two are still alive. Good," April said, hugging them both."meet your aunts Shelby and Judy."

Jesse and Puck waved at the couple.

"You must be Quinn," Jesse said, smiling at the blonde girl.

"And you're Jesse," Quinn said, shaking his hand.

"And I'm the Puckasaurus. A genuine sex shark," Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"He's a genuine pain in the ass is what he is," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Kitten Boy," Puck said.

"Again with the Kitten Boy? Ugh!" Blaine said, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt patted his boyfriend's hair.

"She's already taken, Puck," Rachel said, kissing Quinn's lips softly.

Puck whistled. "That's hot," he said.

Jesse slapped him upside the head. "That's your cousin, you ass," he said.

"You wanna go again?" Puck asked, glaring at his brother.

"BOYS!" April shouted, fists on her hips.

"See what you did?" Jesse said.

"Me?" Puck queried.

"Do they have an off switch?" Judy asked Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"This is worse than the original Anderson twins," Shelby said to her sister.

April laughed. "Bill was their father," she said.

"No way!" Shelby said, laughing.

"Way," April said, nodding.

"Oh dear goddess," Shelby said, shaking her head.

"I don't think we want to know," Judy said to the girls.

"Trust me, you don't," Kurt said, winking.

"I resemble that," Blaine said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Kurt kissed him softly.

"Get a room!" Puck said.

"How come when Rachel and Quinn do it, it's hot and when I kiss Blaine, it's not?" Kurt asked, glaring at his boyfriend's brother.

"Because they're two hot chicks," Puck said.

"You're a pig, Noah," Kurt said.

"Nope. I'm a sex shark," Puck said, winking. "I already told you."

"If this is a boy," Rachel said to her girlfriend. "I'm giving him to Kurt and Blaine to raise."

Quinn laughed. "If this is a boy, I'm keeping him away from Noah."

"Hey!" Puck said.

"Do you really blame them?" Jesse asked his brother.

"No, not really..." Noah said.

"I wish I could shrink you two back to the cute little three year olds you used to be," April said.

Shelby and Judy laughed.

Quinn and Rachel shook their heads.

"They were never half as cute as I was!" Blaine said proudly.

"Here we go again," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel giggled. "Yours is bigger," she whispered.

**A/N: This thing got away from me a lot...but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone old and new for following this story! And thanks to all of you who've reviewed so far. I know some of you are disappointed that Quinn didn't feel any pain and Rachel forgave her a bit too easily, but just you wait, my lovely readers. BOS= Book of Shadows. (Just in case you're not a former Charmed fan/wiccan). Glee isn't mine but this story is. (Wouldn't it be a bit more interesting this way? ;)) Still rated M for smexyness. Flashbacks and texts are in italics. **

**Chapter Six**

Quinn had been putting on quite the act for the last few days. The truth was that at the dinner with Shelby's sister and her family, Quinn kept getting what seemed like migraines whenever she looked at Rachel's cousins, her aunt, or even Shelby. The spell was good–too good. Finally before dessert, she asked to be excused and went into her room to lay down on her bed with the lights off. Once she got up from the table and turned her back to the family, she started feeling just fine. She guessed that she had a higher pain threshhold than Rachel and that's why she didn't pass out from the pain. Coach Sylvester's hellacious work outs were finally useful.

Once she was upstairs, Quinn let her mind wander and she pictured the faces that were enjoying themselves downstairs. The two gay boys were cute, but not interesting enough. She wouldn't even want to be the middle in a Klaine Sandwich. Though they might enjoy being with her, seeing as she was just like them from the waist down. Jesse was good-looking and he knew it. And then there was Noah...er, Puck. Puck had kept stealing glances at her throughout dinner and Quinn had to fake a cough several times to keep her eyes from exploding from her head. What could the mohawked boy possibly be thinking? She didn't have anything down there he might enjoy.

Sure, Noah was attractive, but there was no way Quinn could ever be happy with him. She loved Rachel. And Rachel had forgiven her for the spell, hadn't she? Or was Rachel just trying to be nice in the face of her aunt and the boys? Maybe Rachel herself was coming up later to torture Quinn and make her pay for what she had done? No. Not Rachel...Rachel was sweet and kind and...Quinn didn't think she deserved someone like Rachel. Rachel deserved better. And Rachel would have better.

Quinn thought about the baby or babies growing inside Rachel and wondered what they would be like. The prophecy in her book showed twin girls–one dark like Rachel, and one fair like her. Basic biology said that wasn't possible, but then, Shelby and April were just like the twins in her book. So maybe witch biology made it that way? Quinn would try and ask her mother when their company had left. For now, she pulled out her history book and tried to concentrate on the words and not look at the pictures. She didn't want a migraine when she tried to study.

After about thirty minutes or so of studying, Quinn closed her book and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. This spell sucked. Why didn't her mother rip it out of the BOS years ago? Or black it out...or something? She was thinking that once her punishment was over, she would destroy the damn spell herself. That way her daughters couldn't try and use it on each other, or something.

While she was thinking about how to destroy the spell, she fell back on the bed as if someone had punched her sternum and she was plunged into a vision.

_It was the late twenties and Lucy was coming out of one of the Triquetra-sponsored speakeasies. Since Prohibition started, alcohol wasn't the only thing banned in Lima. Witchcraft and anything to do with magic was also banned. Women were forced to marry men and any women who were born half-male had to see their high priestess and be changed. Few babies were born with two mothers anymore. If you were discovered loving another woman, you were put into a psychiatric ward until you were "cured". _

_Lucy and her lover found a way around this. Lucy herself dressed as a male most of the time, transforming her features. It was easy to do, since Mother Nature had done half the job herself by giving Lucy the right equipment. She walked quickly to her car and started it up, headed home to her wife, Barbra. Barbra had come down with some horrible flu or something all of a sudden, and Lucy had gone to Triquetra to get something for her wife's infirmity. She pulled up to her house and walked up the walk, opening the door. She found Barbra passed out in the kitchen, her belly almost grotesquely distended compared to when Lucy had left. _

_Lucy crouched next to her wife and opened Barbra's mouth, putting a small portion of the putty-like substance on her tongue and hoping that the magic worked quickly. She closed Barbra's mouth and waited, watching her wife's still body. Slowly, Barbara's chest started moving up and down normally and Lucy took Barbara into her arms. _

"_Honey," Lucy said, kissing her cheek._

_Barbara moaned softly. "Lucy..." she said. "Don't ever leave me like that again." Her eyes slowly opened and Lucy's hazel ones gazed lovingly into Barbra's brown eyes. _

"_I won't," Lucy promised, kissing her forehead. "I won't leave you or our little Elizabeth."_

Quinn was pulled out of the vision slowly as she heard her text message go off on her phone. She thought nothing of the fact that Elizabeth was her grandmother's name. Or that Lucy was the author of the spell. She looked down at her phone and saw a message from Santana. Reluctantly, Quinn opened the message.

_Hey, bitch. You and the fun-sized little good witch are invited to my house for a sleepover with me and Britts. I wanna have fun like we used to before. You know, when it was the three of us. I miss you, Fabray. It's like you're married or some crap now. Be at my house Friday night after the damn game. XX San._

Quinn blinked at her phone. "Oh no...this would not end well," she said to herself.

"What's not going to end well?" Rachel asked from the doorway. She was done playing the lovey-dovey girlfriend and was back to being Greenland–cold, distant, and not half as welcoming as it sounded.

"Ummm...nothing..." Quinn said, trying to hide her phone.

"Let me see your phone," Rachel demanded, holding out her hand.

"No," Quinn said, stuffing it under her leg.

Rachel crossed the room in three strides–remarkable considering how short her legs were and was on the bed in front of Quinn faster than she could blink. She reached under Quinn's leg and pulled out the phone, looking at the text from Santana. She grinned wickedly and hit "reply."

"Rachel...What are you doing?" Quinn asked, attempting to grab the phone from the smaller girl.

Rachel got off the bed and turned her back on Quinn. She typed: _Rachel and I would be delighted to attend the gathering at your house. Anything we should bring? XX Q._

Quinn eyed her lover suspiciously. "Rachel...what did you tell her?" she asked.

"That we're coming to her sleepover," Rachel said, shrugging. "It sounds like fun."

"Rachel..." Quinn said. "When Santana says sleepover, she means four-way. We used to have threesomes regularly."

Rachel giggled. "I suspected as much," she said, giving Quinn back her phone and grinning wickedly.

Quinn cringed. "You're going to enjoy this way too much, aren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe," Rachel said, kissing her nose. She winked playfully at Quinn.

"Baby...I said I was sorry," Quinn said, pouting.

"I know...and I saw you cringing at dinner...but the moms still think that the spell needs to stay for a few more days," Rachel said.

"They're trying to kill me, aren't they?" Quinn asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No, they want to make sure you've learned your lesson, babe," Rachel said.

"And if they have to take me out on a stretcher from San's house?" Quinn asked.

"Then maybe they might release the spell," Rachel said, shrugging again.

Quinn sighed and fell back on the bed. "You think after the baby is born, they might stop punishing me for what I did?" she asked.

Rachel was tempted to join her on the bed, but that was the part of her that had forgiven Quinn. The other part wanted to make Quinn beg her to take her back. Rachel would love to see her girlfriend crawl naked on her hands and knees and plead with her. She climbed onto the spare bed and took out her books to finish her homework. Rachel knew this was going to drive Quinn mad and she was kind of enjoying it.

Quinn scooted up on their bed and laid on her side, watching Rachel. She bit her lip as her little friend stirred. Those damn short skirts of Rachel's always drove her mad. She wanted to run her hand up underneath that skirt and feel her girlfriend's wetness again.

Rachel smirked as she saw her step-sister start to squirm on the bed. She'd just finished her last math problem and shut her book. Deciding to make Quinn a little more insane, she reached inside her own panties and started playing with herself. This rapid pregnancy was really screwing with her hormones and she felt the need to relieve some of that tension. She didn't care that Quinn was four feet away. Maybe she would get Quinn to beg her to let the two of them be together again. Rachel let out a moan and arched her back, still continuing with what she was doing.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She got off the bed and climbed onto the spare beside Rachel. "Please baby...let me..." she said, kissing Rachel's neck.

"No," Rachel moaned, still working on pleasuring herself. "Not until Friday night."

"That's not fair!" Quinn whined.

"Life isn't fair," Rachel said, finally bringing herself to climax beside Quinn.

Quinn drooled (figuratively, of course), thinking about all of those sweet juices on Rachel's hand. She wanted to take the girl's hand and lick it clean, but she knew Rachel would say no. For the umpteenth time, Quinn was regretting that damn spell. She wanted her girlfriend back so much. And she wanted to be with Rachel like a real couple. She watched as Rachel got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean her hand off. Quinn sighed.

Rachel came back to the bed and smiled at Quinn. "Maybe tomorrow night, if you're good," she said, stroking Quinn's arm.

"Promise?" Quinn asked.

"I said if you're good," Rachel said.

Quinn nodded. "I'll do my best," she said.

"Well, good night Quinn," Rachel said, kissing her cheek and climbing into the bed not occupied by her step-sister.

"Goodnight, Rach," Quinn said, sighing again as Rachel turned off the light. She went into the bathroom to relieve herself, feeling completely frustrated and still needing that release. This was going to be a long couple of days.

On Friday, Quinn pulled up to Santana's house and parked, helping Rachel carry their stuff inside. Santana's parents and her grandmother were out of town for the weekend and her little brother was staying with a friend. This was the only time Santana could have the kinds of parties she wanted. Abuela would hate to think of the orgies that Santana liked to plan, so Santana never mentioned them in front of her. It was much safer that way.

As Rachel set her things where Santana had showed them, Brittany came around the corner and nearly tackled the small brunette in a hug. Rachel giggled. "Hi Britt," she said, kissing the girl's cheeks.

"Hi Rachie!" Brittany said. "San said you and Quinnie are spending the night like we used to do before."

"That's the rumor," Rachel said, smiling.

Quinn winced, closing her eyes and holding her head. She turned away from Rachel and Brittany and sat down suddenly.

"You okay, Q?" Santana asked, looking at her friend.

"Quinn will be just fine," Rachel said. "Won't you, baby?"

"Yes," Quinn said in a small voice as the pain subsided.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Santana asked.

"Quinn is being punished for something she did to me," Rachel stated, moving towards her step-sister and forcing Quinn to look at her.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, something no one would have known about if you hadn't opened your big fat trap, Lopez!" she said, regaining some of her composure.

"Oh hell...that was your mom on the phone the other day, wasn't it?" Santana said, realizing.

"Yes," Quinn said, looking her friend in the eye and wincing again.

"What did she do?" Brittany asked, sitting next to Quinn and stroking her back.

"She transferred the spell into Quinn," Rachel said.

"Oh man...this must be killing you, then," Santana said, smirking.

"Sanny, don't be mean," Brittany said, pulling her girlfriend close and kissing her temple.

Quinn screamed out in pain and clutched her head, closing her eyes.

"What did I do?" Brittany asked, giving a bewildered look that was more bewildered than normal.

"It's not you, Britt," Rachel said, smiling to her friend. "It's the spell."

"Quinn can't even watch me kiss my girl?" Brittany said. "That's awful."

Quinn moaned, curling up into a ball.

"Okay, we should probably stop teasing Quinnie," Rachel said, stroking her step-sister's back.

"Yes, stop talking about you know what...please," Quinn begged.

"So if she thinks about you, does the spell work the same, Rach?" Santana asked.

"Nope," Rachel said, smiling.

"Hmmm...I should try that spell..." Brittany said, winking at Santana.

"NO!" Santana, Rachel, and Quinn said together.

"I was just kidding!" Brittany said, putting up her hands defensively.

"Maybe Britts and I should go get our mack on in the other room," Santana said.

"Dammit to hell, San!" Quinn said, writhing in pain. "Just go do it and stop talking about it."

"Can I take Corcoran with us?" Santana asked.

"No! She's mine," Quinn groaned.

"Let me take care of Quinn," Rachel said.

Brittany whispered something in her ear and Rachel nodded. Having the answer she wanted, Brittany stood up and dragged Santana out of the room and down the hall to Santana's room.

Rachel looked at Quinn. "They're gone," she said, laying beside her step-sister on the mattress.

Quinn curled up into Rachel's arms and cried. "I'm so sorry baby..." she said in between sobs. "It hurts so much..."

"I know," Rachel said, stroking her back and kissing her forehead. "And I know you've learned your lesson now."

"Can I be your girl again?" Quinn asked, looking into her eyes.

"On one condition," Rachel said.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"You have to remember the Rule of Three and think twice before you put spells on other people," Rachel said.

Quinn nodded. "I'll remember," she said.

"Good," Rachel said. "Mom gave me something to break the spell if you were good."

Quinn looked at her. "I thought they had to do that whole ritual thing where I bled again?"

"No, that was the transfer," Rachel said. "Just to break the spell is a different thing."

"Can I...can I have it, please?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a vial with a cork in it. The liquid inside looked like the blue slushies that Rachel hated so much.

"This is gonna taste bad, isn't it?" Quinn said, frowning.

"Mom said it'll taste like drain cleaner smells and it'll feel like you're drinking broken glass...but it has to be done if you want to survive the night," Rachel said.

"Oh dear goddess..." Quinn said, taking off the cork and drinking it all in one gulp. Her eyes bulged for a second and she coughed. "Holy hell! You weren't kidding! That shit tastes like crap!"

"You did good, baby," Rachel said, stroking her back again and kissing her cheek. "Now we can go join Britts and San in the other room."

"But I don't wanna," Quinn said, kissing her softly. "I wanna be with my baby."

Rachel smiled in the kiss. "You just want me to make up for teasing you the other night, don't you?" she said.

Quinn nodded. "I wanna be inside you again..." she begged.

Rachel sighed dramatically. "Well, if you must, you must," she said.

"Aww come on, Rach," Quinn said, pulling the smaller girl onto her lap and teasing her through their clothes.

"Well, hell, you've already gotten me pregnant," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

Quinn kissed her neck and removed Rachel's panties, throwing them off to the side. She slipped two fingers inside Rachel's already wet slit and started pumping. Rachel reached inside Quinn's panties and tugged at her throbbing member, pushing the undergarment off with her other hand. She moved Quinn's fingers out of the way as she pushed Quinn's long member inside her wetness and rolled them over so that Quinn was on top.

"Oh baby...I missed being with you like this so much," Quinn moaned as she thrust deeply into Rachel.

"I missed it too," Rachel admitted, squeezing Quinn's hardness between her thighs.

Quinn groaned, thrusting faster inside her lover and kissing her neck and shoulders. "I never want to hurt you again, baby..." she said, feeling her gut tighten just before she emptied herself deep inside Rachel. Rachel's walls clamped down on Quinn's member as she too climaxed and she rode the waves, her body writhing under Quinn. Quinn slowed down her pumping, wanting to intensify Rachel's pleasure. She flicked at the tiny bundle of nerves that her member wasn't touching, sending Rachel over the edge yet again. Finally pulling out, she lay beside Rachel and held her, stroking her step-sister's small baby bump and kissing her. They both felt the fluttering that meant the baby was starting to kick.

Quinn grinned. "Hi baby..." she said, leaning down to kiss Rachel's stomach. "Mommy and I made up and I'm sorry if I hurt both of you before."

Rachel grinned. "You're so weird sometimes," she said.

**A/N: So that's chapter six. Hope you all liked it at least a little. :) The Rule of Three is also called the Threefold Law and it states basically that whatever you put out into the world, good or bad, will come back to you three times over. (At least that's what I remember, been a while since I studied any Wicca.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone new and old who is still following this story! :) What started out as just a Halloween fic has exploded and I'm so happy to have the following that it's gained! :) I love you all so much! Glee is still not mine. And be prepared for more smexyness ahead, the party ain't over yet! Rated M for the smexyness at the Lopez house and for a brief bit of incest/rape in a later flashback. Here's to lucky number seven! Flashbacks/dreams in italics as always. Rowan=Rachel. Juniper=Judy. **

**Chapter Seven**

Sometime during Quinn and Rachel's lovemaking, a naked Brittany and Santana had snuck down to watch the other couple. Ironically, it had been Britt's idea. Santana thought of it, but she also thought they'd make Quinn's head explode, so she tried her best to keep the excitable blonde upstairs. Of course, Brittany found her weak spot and after they'd enjoyed each other's company, they had come back downstairs. They caught sight of the other two girls just as their climaxes hit, and for Santana it was too much, she had to fondle Brittany and tease her from behind.

"Sanny..." Brittany moaned softly. "Let's wait until we're invited."

Quinn heard the two of them talking. "You can't try to kill me anymore," she said, kissing Rachel's neck.

"You broke the spell, Corcoran?" Santana asked, pouting over Brittany's shoulder.

Rachel laughed. "Mom gave me something to give to Quinnie if she behaved," she said, stroking Quinn's cheek and turning her face to kiss her girlfriend.

"Mmmhmmm..." Quinn said in the kiss.

"Time to switch off, then Fabray," Santana demanded. "And for Goddess' sake, use a fucking condom this time! Britts doesn't need you knocking her up too!"

Rachel cringed, holding her baby bump protectively. "San...language," she said.

"The Fababy can't hear me," Santana said, taking Rachel's hand. "Come on, Corcoran."

Quinn moved away from Rachel and went to Brittany, kissing her cheek.

Brittany giggled. "You heard Sanny, but I have a secret," she said.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Brittany and Quinn and winked at her girlfriend. She followed Santana over to the other cot and before she knew it, Santana removed Rachel's clothes so that they were on equal footing.

"Holy hell, Rach," Santana said, looking at the smaller girl's physique. "Pregnancy makes you hot..."

Rachel blushed, noticing that Santana's appreciation reached all the way down to her...yeah...that.

"Goddess, San..." Rachel said, her eyes getting big. "How is it that you haven't split Brittany in two with that thing?"

Santana smirked. "She's used to it by now," she said, kissing Rachel's neck.

Rachel laughed. "So was this Quinn's plan all along? Get the four of us together?" she asked, stroking one of Santana's breasts.

"Nope, it was all mine," Santana said, winking to her. "Quinn was just the gateway to get to you."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her. "You and Brittany could have come to me before Quinn and I started to get together, you know," she said. "I mean, I might have been a little nervous about it at first, but isn't being a teenager about this kind of thing?"

Santana shrugged. "Stop talking, Rachel and just let me have you," she said, kissing the smaller girl.

Rachel laughed. "So demanding," she said. Sure, she felt a little guilty about being with Santana while she and Quinn were a couple, but Santana and Brittany were doing the same thing, so it couldn't be completely wrong, could it?

Santana kissed down her neck and reached over to the table where a box of condoms had been sitting. Since she and Quinn never used them, Rachel had no idea what the box was. She watched as the other brunette opened the package and showed Rachel the small rubber tube.

"Let me show you how to put one of these on," Santana said. "Seeing as how Fabray has neglected teaching you the right way to have safe sex, obviously." Santana waved her hand over Rachel's baby bump to emphasize the last point.

Rachel laughed. "Obviously," she said.

"I heard that!" Quinn said as Brittany slipped a condom over Quinn's hardening member.

Brittany giggled. "Can't go play outside without your raincoat, little Quinnie," she said, shaking her finger between Quinn's legs.

Rachel and Brittany looked at each other and giggled. Quinn and Santana couldn't help but join their girlfriends' laughter.

Brittany crouched down on all fours and wiggled her backside in front of Quinn. Quinn grinned, stroking Brittany's folds before guiding herself into the other blonde. She and Britt and Santana had been doing this kind of thing since their hormones started taking over, really. Brittany had been the only "girl", so Quinn and Santana had both had their turns with her and had done other things to each other.

Rachel watched as Quinn started her slow thrusts into Brittany and she grinned. She wasn't the jealous type as long as she was getting some attention herself. Hearing the two blondes moan, she turned her attention back to Santana who guided Rachel's hand over the Latina's hardened member as the two of them put on Santana's condom. Santana bit back a cheesy remark about how the thing was ribbed for Rachel's pleasure and dipped her fingers between Rachel's legs. She wanted the tiny brunette nice and wet for her before she showed Rachel Corcoran what it was like to be with a real girl with something extra.

Rachel moaned and turned over so she was also on all fours, mimicking Brittany and wiggling her backside in front of Santana.

"You shock me, Rachel," Santana said, thrusting into the other girl and bracing herself against Rachel's back. "Quinn really has corrupted the little virgin princess right out of you, hasn't she?"

Rachel moaned and laughed. "You almost sound disappointed, Santana," she said in a breathy voice. "Sorry that you didn't think of it first?"

Santana laughed, leaning down and kissing between her shoulder blades. "Yes, actually," she said, reaching around to massage one of Rachel's breasts.

"At least this way, you don't have to train me," Rachel said, moaning again as she felt the Latina's fingers clamp around one of her nipples.

"That remains to be seen," Santana said, increasing her thrusts. She was going to prolong this as much as she could before she exploded into that condom.

Rachel moaned again, arching her back into Santana's thrusts. She braced herself with one hand and reached back with the other to stroke one of Santana's breasts, regretting for the moment that they weren't facing each other.

Santana leaned back on her knees and grabbed Rachel's waist so that the girl was now sitting on her lap. She helped Rachel thrust herself around Santana's member and cupped the smaller girls's breasts, her thumbs playing with Rachel's nipples.

Rachel leaned back and stroked the back of Santana's neck, kissing the other girl's lips as they moved together. "Oh San...I'm so close..." she moaned into the Latina's ear.

Santana smirked. "Come on, Rachel," she whispered huskily into her ear. "Come for me...let me feel you clamp down on me."

Rachel let out a throaty moan as she clamped down on Santana's member and climaxed, her body shaking. Santana continued to thrust up into the girl as her own climax came. She bit down on Rachel's neck, leaving a mark and Rachel screamed out in pleasure. Santana slowed her thrusts and rolled them over so that they were now laying on their sides. She slowly pulled out of Rachel and turned the other girl's face towards hers, kissing her passionately.

"I should have taken you a long time ago, Corcoran," Santana said, winking.

Rachel laughed. "Do you think I'd have been won over so easily, Lopez?" she asked, rolling herself over and propping her head up with one hand.

Santana laughed, stroking Rachel's side. "Perhaps," she said. "But then Fabray would have had it too easy."

Quinn and Brittany were snuggled up to each other on the other bed under a blanket, both having passed out.

"They make a cute couple," Rachel said, removing the condom from Santana's member and kissing her neck. "We would have, too, I think."

"We have before," Santana said, winking.

Rachel blushed. "I still don't have a handle on all of my past lives yet," she said, pulling another blanket over the two of them.

"This was quite a while ago...eighteen hundreds, I think," Santana said, stroking Rachel's baby bump. "We were two old crones when we died then, surrounded by tons of kids and grandkids."

"I hope Quinn and I have that someday," Rachel said, sighing.

"I think you will," Santana said, winking. "Get some sleep, Corcoran. Tomorrow, you and Britts can have some fun."

Rachel nodded, falling asleep against Santana's chest.

_She was back in the older village, although, this time she seemed to be younger and not pregnant. Her hair was in two braids down the middle of her back and she was sewing on her front porch in the rocking chair her mother had used with her when she was a baby. She stopped sewing when she saw the familiar golden-blonde hair of her aunt and set the project into the basket. _

"_Hello, Aunt Juniper," she said, standing up to greet the older woman._

"_Hello, Rowan," Juniper said, hugging the young girl. "You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you."_

_Rowan smiled shyly. "Mama said I grow like a weed," she said. _

_Juniper laughed. "You're as beautiful as the tree you were named after, my dear," she said. "Is your mother inside?"_

_Rowan shook her head. "Mama went into town and should be back in a day or two," she said. _

"_And she left you here all by yourself?" Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I'm nearly fifteen, Auntie," Rowan said, standing a bit straighter. _

"_Are you, now?" Juniper asked. "Then it is time someone taught you the things you will need before you are handfast to your partner."_

_Rowan's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Mama said that wasn't for a while," she said, her voice shaking._

"_Did she?" Juniper said, coming closer. "Your mother was handfasted to your father at sixteen."_

_Rowan blinked, not liking the way her aunt was looking at her at all. She backed away slowly and went inside the house._

_Juniper cursed, following her niece and stroking the girl's cheek. "Don't be frightened, child," she said. _

"_I'm not," Rowan lied. _

"_Such a beauty," Juniper said, her fingers tracing the young girl's bosom._

_Rowan's breath hitched in her throat. It felt good...but it should feel wrong. This was her mother's sister and relations such as these were forbidden. _

_Juniper stepped even closer to Rowan, unlacing the girl's bodice and pushing it off of her. She kissed down Rowan's neck and unlaced her shift, pushing it off Rowan's shoulders so that the girl was now half-naked. Juniper smiled appreciatively at her niece's perky breasts. _

"_Auntie...please stop," Rowan begged, stepping back and stumbling so that she fell onto her bed. _

"_I just wanted to see for myself whether my sister gave birth to a carrier or a giver," Juniper said, hovering over Rowan and untying the girl's pantaloons. She smiled as she saw that the girl was indeed a carrier–one born entirely female. "Oh this is perfect, for you see, I am a giver, and you are a carrier."_

_Rowan trembled on the bed, trying to cover herself up. "Auntie...no," she said as tears came to her face. _

_In a flash, Juniper had her skirts off and her pantaloons gone and she was on the bed next to Rowan. Her throbbing member was at it's full length and she was on top of Rowan before Rowan could roll off the bed. "You will accept my gift, niece, as I accepted when my own aunt showed me how to use it many years ago."_

_Rowan sobbed. "No...please..." she begged. "I promised Mama that I wouldn't do this before I was handfasted to someone...please don't do this..."_

_Juniper ignored her niece's protestations and thrust deep inside the girl, taking her maidenhood and giving her the gift she had long been waiting to give–a child. She didn't care that this was her sister's baby girl underneath her. _

Rachel screamed and woke up in a cold sweat beside Santana. She was breathing heavily and crying as the other three girls looked at her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"Nightmare..." was all Rachel could say. She was surprised that her past self had survived to give birth to the child.

Santana and Brittany stroked Rachel's back and each of them kissed Rachel's cheeks.

Rachel smiled at her friends and girlfriend. "I think it was the crazy pregnancy hormones," she said, looking sheepish.

"Maybe you and Britts should sleep in the other bed, Quinn said, kissing Rachel's forehead.

Rachel nodded, trading places with Quinn and going to sleep in the bed with Brittany. The blonde girl cuddled up to Rachel and soothe her friend to sleep.

Santana looked at her friend. "I think she was having a past-life nightmare," she whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Quinn asked, snuggling up to her best friend.

"She called out the name 'Juniper'," Santana said.

"Oh my Goddess," Quinn said. "You don't think that she was Rowan, do you?"

Santana looked at Quinn. "That's exactly what I think," she said. "And if she doesn't know that she was, you can't tell her."

"I know," Quinn said. "That would destroy her and make everything bad."

"Understatement of the millennium, Fabray," Santana said. "That could bring about the apocalypse."

"Shh...San...don't say that," Quinn said. "We don't know the real consequences of that."

"I don't want to find out. Do you?" Santana asked.

"Hell no," Quinn said, sighing. She looked over at Rachel and her heart broke all over again. "That baby was me, you know."

"I know," Santana said. "I married you then, remember?"

Quinn nodded, kissing her friend's cheek. "My poor baby."

"We'll help her through this, Q," Santana said, kissing the top of her head. "We always have and we always will."

Quinn nodded, falling asleep against Santana's chest.

Santana looked over at her girlfriend and blew her a kiss. All three of them had always looked after Rachel before. They wouldn't stop now or ever.

**A/N: So I hope the dream part wasn't too off-the-wall for you! Please leave me some love in the box below! Love you all so much, my Faberry harem!–Venna**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! This is the one story I never have to worry about continuing. (Well, ok, I confess, after that last chapter I was kind of on the fence about continuing). The Faberritana incident is a one-off thing and with the help of my moose–er, muse, stokette (you are the best!), I've come up with a way to fix it. For those of you sticking around, thank you. Maybe eight is my lucky number? (I'm more of an even numbers kind of girl anyway). From now on, the two couples will just be close friends who may go as far as snuggling and chaste kisses, but no farther. **

**Chapter Eight**

Rachel woke up feeling a little disoriented. She snuggled up to the blonde laying beside her and kissed her shoulder. The blonde rolled over and Rachel gasped when she saw that she was laying next to Brittany. She didn't remember most of what happened after she and Quinn had made love. She honestly thought that the rest of it was some kind of crazy hormonal fantasy and that she dreamed it all.

"Britt," Rachel said groggily. "How did we end up in bed together?"

Brittany smiled, holding her close. "You had a nightmare after you and Sanny had some fun last night," she said.

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "It wasn't a dream?" she said. "And what the devil is that smell?"

"Nope, not a dream," Brittany said. "It's the incense we've always used."

Rachel pulled on her nightie quickly, feeling very exposed. She got up and looked at the packaging for the incense. "Britt..this is bad," she said. "This incense has aphrodisiac properties."

"That's silly, Rach," Brittany said. "We've never had any problems before...and what is an afro-whatever you just said?"

"Britt, do you remember being with Quinn last night?" Rachel asked, looking at her friend.

"Well, yeah...but it wasn't the first time," Brittany said, shrugging.

Rachel didn't know whether to be angry or feel guilty about the whole mess. After all, Quinn used that damn spell to hurt her if she even _thought_ about someone else. And then the moms reversed it, and Quinn still agreed to go to the sleep over. And then Judy gave Rachel that potion to remove the spell entirely. Rachel didn't blame her step-mother for any of this. No, she blamed Quinn for getting her into this mess.

"Rach...you okay?" Brittany asked, looking concerned.

"Hmm? Yeah," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Just...I think Quinn and I need to go home."

Brittany nodded. "Okay..." she said. "Are you mad?"

"Not at you," Rachel said, kissing her cheek. Brittany was innocent in all of this. "But just let San know that we can't do this again, okay?"

Brittany nodded, frowning. "Can our babies still be besties?" she asked.

"Of course," Rachel said, winking. "When are you and Sanny having babies?"

"Soon." Brittany said, pulling her t-shirt over her head and standing up. Rachel could see the faint line of a baby bump beneath her friend's shirt. "That's why Quinnie wasn't in danger of getting me..you know."

Rachel smiled at her friend. "Because you already were," she said. "Congrats, Britt!"

"Thanks," Brittany said, crossing the room to hug her.

Rachel returned the hug and looked over at their sleeping girlfriends. She sighed.

"Rachey," Britt said, stroking her back. "Quinnie needs you."

"I know," Rachel said. "She has a weird way of showing it, don't you think?"

Brittany nodded. "She's kind of messed up," she admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," Rachel said. "What do you say we make breakfast for them?"

"Sure," Brittany said. "I'll make Quinn's bacon."

Rachel laughed. "Good," she said. "I'll make some pancakes and let you do the eggs too."

Brittany nodded, going into the kitchen and getting out the bacon. Rachel started on the pancakes, just making simple ones. The two of them worked together in the kitchen, each of them stealing glances at their girlfriends, who were still sleeping. Rachel didn't wrinkle her nose against the bacon smell for once. In fact, it actually started to smell good.

"That's weird," Rachel said, shrugging.

"What is?" Brittany asked.

"The bacon doesn't make me sick anymore," Rachel said. "The smell, I mean."

"Maybe your tastes are changing because of the babies?" Brittany suggested.

"Maybe..." Rachel said, flipping the pancakes and plating up the first batch.

Brittany smiled, flipping the bacon and scrambling the eggs. Quinn and Santana woke up just as Brittany and Rachel were making up the plates. They each put on their robes before coming to the table.

Quinn smiled up at Rachel as her girlfriend set a plate in front of her. "Thank you, babe," she said.

"You're welcome," Rachel said, smiling. She decided that she would confront her lover later about Quinn's hypocrisy.

Santana smiled as Brittany served her. "Thank you, baby," she said.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's lips. "My pleasure," she said.

Santana chuckled as Brittany sat beside her.

Rachel and Brittany giggled.

Quinn just shook her head and laughed.

Rachel was kind of quiet on the ride home. She'd been thinking a lot about the incense and she wondered if Quinn knew that it had caused their delusional state last night. She hated that every time she decided to forgive her girlfriend, something else would come up and make her doubt that Quinn's feelings were genuine.

"You okay, love?" Quinn asked, glancing over at Rachel and putting her hand on the smaller girl's leg.

Rachel tried not to flinch away when Quinn touched her. "Yeah...just thinking," she said.

"Care to share?" Quinn asked, turning down their street.

"What we did last night can never happen again?" Rachel said, looking down at her lap.

"What do you mean? When we made love?" Quinn asked, feeling stung.

"No!" Rachel said, looking into her eyes. "No, not that. I meant...the other thing..."

"What other thing–oh–that," Quinn said, stopping the car in front of their house and cutting the engine. "We don't have to do that ever again. San and Britt will understand."

"Did you know about the incense?" Rachel asked.

"What about the incense?" Quinn asked.

"It's an aphrodisiac!" Rachel said. A really strong one that makes you do things you wouldn't normally do!"

Quinn blinked. "I did kind of feel a little funny when we woke up this morning," she said.

"Mmmhmmm..." Rachel said, glaring at her.

"Rach, I swear, if I'd known that it was, I wouldn't have let Santana use it while we were there," Quinn said, frowning. "Remember, I was under that spell? Something like that incense would have made me explode or split into two or something..."

Rachel nodded. "Just promise me, no more sleep overs," she said.

"I promise, baby, okay?" Quinn said, looking to her girlfriend.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. She unbuckled her belt and leaned over to kiss Quinn. Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap and kissed her back.

"I love you, baby," Quinn said between kisses. "Never doubt that, okay?"

Rachel looked at her. "You have a lot to do to make it up to me, you know," she said. "And you have to start setting a better example for our babies."

Quinn nodded, stroking Rachel's baby bump. The babies started kicking excitedly. Rachel giggled.

"So have you thought about names? Or have they told you their names?" Quinn said.

Rachel smiled. "I was thinking of Sage and Rosemary," she said."Something cute and nature-based."

"Awwww Rach," Quinn said, nuzzling her cheek. "Those are perfect names."

"You were expecting Judy and Barbra, weren't you?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"Honestly? Yes," Quinn said, laughing.

"I have a better imagination than that, Quinn," Rachel said, pouting.

"I know," Quinn said, stroking her side.

"We should go inside," Rachel said, opening the driver's side door and climbing out.

Quinn followed her, carrying their bags.

Rachel opened the door and let herself and Quinn inside. She didn't hear their mothers downstairs, so she figured they were upstairs. It was still fairly early on a Sunday, and Rachel knew that Shelby liked to sleep in. Of course, she didn't like the alternative thought, and she was sure that Shelby and Judy felt the same way.

Quinn shut the door behind her, taking Rachel out of her thoughts. "I'll go take the bags up to our room," Quinn said.

"No, honey, let me do it," Rachel said, taking the bags from her.

Quinn nodded, going over to their piano and playing around. She started playing one of her favorite duets and singing, thinking of Rachel. _"I am nothing,_

_You are wind and water and sky,_

_darling._

_Tell me, darling,_

_How I can earn you love._

_I would swim oceans,_

_I would move mountains,_

_I would do anything for you._

_What do you want me to do?_

_I am unworthy of your love,_

_darling, darling_

_Let me prove worthy of you love._

_Tell me how I can earn your love,_

_Set me free._

_How can I turn your love_

_To me?"_

At this, Rachel came downstairs and smiled, singing:

"_I am nothing,_

_You are wind and devil and God,_

_darling,_

_Take my blood and my body_

_For your love._

_Let me feel fire,_

_Let me drink poison,_

_Tell me to tear my heart in two,_

_If that's what you want me to do..._

_I am unworthy of you love,_

_darlin' darlin',_

_I have done nothing for your love._

_Let me be worthy of your love,_

_Set me free-"_

Quinn smiled up at her, still playing the song, _"I would come take you from you life..."_

Rachel crossed to the piano and leaned on it, "_I would come take you from your cell..."_

Quinn grinned, growling the next line, _"You would be queen to me, not wife..."_

"_I would crawl belly deep through hell..."_ Rachel sang in reply, coming up behind Quinn.

"_Baby, I'd die for you..."_ Quinn sang, truly meaning the words.

Rachel echoed the sentiment, singing. _"Baby, I'd die for you..._"

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as they began the echoes, Quinn singing first and then Rachel:

"_Even though-(Even though-)_

_I will always know: (I will always know:)"_

Rachel and Quinn harmonized on the final verse of the song:

"_I am unworthy of_

_Your love,_

_darlin',darlin'_

_Let me worthy of your love._

_I'll find a way to earn your love,_

_Wait and see._

_Then you will turn your love to me,_

_Your love to me..."_

Quinn stopped playing and kissed Rachel's hands, looking up at her girlfriend. "You are more than worthy, my love," she said. "You are my queen and always will be."

Rachel grinned. "And you are mine," she said, kissing Quinn's nose.

Quinn smiled. "Think we should go check on the moms?" she asked.

Rachel giggled. "I heard them upstairs...they're busy," she said.

"Oh, I see," Quinn said. "Heard from your cousins lately?"

Rachel shook her head. "The twins probably had dates," she said. "And I know Blaine and Kurt were going out."

Quinn nodded, pulling Rachel down on her lap and holding her.

Rachel snuggled in her lap and nuzzled her neck. "This is nice..just the two of us," she said.

Quinn grinned. "How about we watch a movie? I'll let you pick," she said.

Rachel giggled. "That is the most dangerous thing you could say," she said. "You know what I like."

"I know...it'll be a musical," Quinn said.

"I think we need to see RENT," Rachel said, grinning wickedly.

"Let me guess, I'm Maureen, right?" Quinn said, frowning.

Rachel nodded. "For at least a little bit, yes," she said, climbing off Quinn's lap and going to the DVD player. She put in RENT and sat on the couch, patting the seat beside her. Quinn joined her and snuggled up to Rachel as the movie started. Rachel pulled a blue chenille throw over them, laying her head on Quinn's shoulder. Two hours later, the two of them were crying and holding onto each other.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn sniffled.

"Me too," Rachel said, wiping away Quinn's tears.

"I love you, baby," Quinn said, kissing her.

"I love you too," Rachel said.

Shelby and Judy came downstairs from their...well, you know and saw the two girls crying. Judy wrapped her arms around Shelby as they stood on the landing. Shelby leaned back into her wife's embrace and kissed her cheek.

"We should leave them alone," Judy whispered in her ear.

Shelby nodded, leading Judy into the den and closing the door behind them.

Quinn stroked Rachel's hair softly, just holding her girlfriend and soulmate close.

Rachel snuggled closer to her and sighed. "I just want you, love, okay?" she said.

Quinn nodded. "It'll just be us from now on, I promise," she said.

**A/N: The song was "Unworthy of Your Love" from Assassins and Putting It Together. It's one of my favorite songs of all time so I had to use it again. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff! :) Leave me some love? I love my Faberry harem! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi readers! So sorry I haven't updated recently. I fell on Saturday (12/01/12) and fractured my right wrist. It's very painful to sit at the computer for any length of time (even writing this is horribly uncomfortable.) It'll be at least 4 weeks before I'll be able to attempt any updating. I haven't forgotten about you, and it's making me crazy that I can't give you more than this.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry I've taken so long to update! I've had the cast off for a little over a week now and just started on getting my mobility back. Will attempt updating much quicker from now on! Love to my Faberry harem! New character introduction in the first part of this chapter, hope you'll be surprised! And rated M for Noah's choice in language.**

**Chapter Nine:**

"So this Bill guy...what do you know about him?" Judy asked Shelby as she drove the four of them to April's house for dinner.

"Not a whole lot," Shelby replied. "They were together a short time before I...left. He's another twin, but they were like April and I. And he wasn't April's first boyfriend."

Rachel kept stealing glances at Quinn and squeezing her hand. She was still a bit mad about the incense and slumber party mess. Add to that, she was scared that Quinn would go back on her word and try to push Rachel into something the brunette didn't want to do. To say she had trust issues was an understatement. But then again, it could be her hormones causing her to think those things about her partner. Not for the first time, she wanted the twins to hurry up and exit stage right so she could have her body and mind back.

"I for one am excited to meet the man who could have such diverse sons," Rachel said. "From what the boys have said, he seems like a decent man."

Shelby chuckled. "He must have mellowed out from when I knew him," she said.

Quinn looked at Rachel and sighed, lifting Rachel's hand to her lips.

Rachel attempted not to recoil under Quinn's affection, but it was hard. "Was she really wild as a teen?" she asked.

"Don't tell her I said this, but yes," Shelby said. "Our parents were more worried about her than they were about me...and I wish it had been the opposite."

Rachel nodded, stroking her mother's shoulder. She knew exactly how Shelby was feeling.

Judy turned the corner onto the street where the Andersons lived and stopped in front of the house where Jesse and Puck were playing basketball in the driveway. The four women got out and walked up to the boys.

Rachel waved at her cousins, which caused Puck to stop mid-dribble as Jesse knocked him down.

"Dude! What the hell?" Puck said.

"I should ask you the same question," Jesse replied, picking himself up and dusting off his knees.

"Someone said once I had a face that would stop traffic," Rachel quipped. "You didn't have to prove it, Noah."

"Rachel..." Quinn said, biting her lip as she remembered saying that freshman year.

"You shouldn't distract me when I'm playing, midget," Puck said, walking over to his cousin.

"I'll hug you when you've had a shower, thanks," Rachel said, scrunching her nose.

Jesse laughed, putting the ball in the equipment bin on the side of their house. He walked over to Rachel to get a hug as well.

"That goes for you, too," Rachel said, putting her hand out to stop him. "Sorry...but the twins have made my nose extra-sensitive."

Puck laughed, slapping his twin on the back. "Now who's laughing, bro?" he said, leading them all inside.

"Shut it, ya hockey puck," Jesse said, doing his Don Rickles impression.

Quinn and Rachel giggled, following the boys in.

Shelby shook her head and winked at Judy as they rounded the corner into the living room where April and Bill were setting out drinks. She stopped, remembering the last time she'd seen Bill. She'd been awfully jealous that he'd picked April over her and his brother hadn't even bothered to look her way. She reasoned that her jealousy had made it easy for her to be vulnerable when Neferet came around.

"Hello Bill," Shelby said, gripping Judy's hand a little harder.

Bill smiled back, his eyes scrunching a bit. "Hello Shell. Long time," he said, hugging her.

April smiled. "Bill, honey, this is Shelby's wife, Judy," she said.

Shelby hugged him quickly as Judy stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, Bill," she said. "I can see where the boys get their good looks. Jesse looks the most like you."

Bill laughed. "Yes, well, April teases me that the other two aren't really mine," he said, winking to his wife.

April winked back. "Only when you're making me mad, Will," she said.

Shelby giggled. "That sounds like her," she said.

"Are Blaine and Kurt upstairs?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, they're on a date," Bill said.

"So we get to act as a buffer for the twins?" Quinn said.

"No...usually the boys behave for me," Bill said, looking to his wife.

"Only because you get in the middle of them when they don't," April said.

"Aww come on, man!" Puck's voice came from upstairs. "Her sister needs a date too!"

"No!" Jesse shouted back.

Rachel looked at Quinn and hoped that their twins would get along better than that.

Quinn patted her hand.

"Anyway..." Bill said, glaring at the stairs. "Have you thought anything about a baby shower for Rachel?"

"He's a keeper!" Judy said, smiling.

"I know," April said, smiling again at her husband.

Rachel blushed at her uncle's enthusiasm.

"We were planning a small one with just a few friends from the coven." Shelby said, stroking her daughter's shoulder. "And family, of course."

Puck came downstairs. "What are we invited to?" he asked.

"Our baby shower," Quinn said, smiling at the boy.

Puck scrunched up his face. "Pass, thanks," he said.

Rachel and Quinn giggled.

"That's more Kitten Boy and Hummel's domain than mine," Puck insisted.

"What's that, bro?" Jesse asked, coming up behind his twin.

"A baby shower for Rachel's twins," Puck said.

"Might be fun," Jesse said.

Puck groaned and rolled his eyes. "Really?" he asked. "You gonna pick out their China pattern too?"

"Shut it," Jesse said. "I'm just trying to be a good cousin. Besides, Rachel wants us to be the girls' godfathers."

"I thought that was Blaine and the boyfriend's domain," Puck said.

"We're having four godfathers and four godmothers," Quinn said.

"We couldn't decide on just one," Rachel said, grinning sheepishly.

"Are any of the godmothers single?" Puck asked, giving her a lascivious grin.

Quinn glared at him. "Do you ever _not_ think with that thing between your legs?" she asked.

"What part of 'sex shark' did you not understand from last time?" Puck challenged her.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Rachel commanded.

Jesse laughed. "You sure about that godfather bit, Rach?" he asked.

"I am seriously starting to rethink it," Rachel said, staring daggers at Puck.

The four adults snickered.

"I don't miss being that age, do you?" Shelby said to her wife.

"Only because I didn't meet you back then," Judy said, kissing her cheek.

"Aww that's so sweet," Bill said, stroking April's side.

Shelby blushed, holding Judy's hand.

April smiled at Bill, kissing the cleft in his chin.

"Anyway," Rachel said. "The godmothers are our friends Santana and Brittany, and my other friends Mercedes and Tina."

"Oh I know Mercedes and Tina!" Jesse said, grinning. "They wouldn't date you, bro."

"Thanks for that," Puck said, scowling at his brother.

"Oh that's right! You have French with us," Rachel said, remembering.

"Yep," Jesse said. "Tina's getting much better at it since she stopped stuttering."

"Brittany...that's not the blonde cheerleader I see hanging out with that Mexican chick all the time, is it?" Puck asked.

"Noah!" April said, her mouth dropping open.

"Oh sorry, I mean the blonde that has the Latina girlfriend," Puck said.

"Yes..." Rachel said slowly.

"Oh," Puck said.

"They're my best friends," Quinn said defensively. "What's your problem with them?"

"Nothing...just...wondering which one was like you," Noah said with a smirk.

"You'll have to keep wondering, because I'll never tell." Quinn said, smirking back.

Rachel grinned mischievously.

"I'll bet you know, don't you, Tiny?" Puck asked her.

"I'm not telling, either," Rachel said.

Jesse smirked. "You're completely hopeless, No," he said.

"Shut it," Noah growled.

"Boys..." Bill warned.

April laughed. "That one's definitely your son," she said, indicating Noah.

"I was never like that, honey!" Bill protested.

Shelby caught her sister's expression and snorted out a laugh.

"The apple doesn't fall that far from the tree, Bill," Judy said, winking.

"That's not fair, you hardly know me!" Bill said, laughing.

"They have you pegged, Dad," Puck said.

"Quiet, you," Bill said.

The teens burst out laughing.

Rachel gasped in surprise. "My water just broke..."

**A/N: Ahh the evil cliffhanger. Muahahahaha. Please leave a review in the little box below. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm going to try to be more regular in my updates from now on. Bill is playing a much bigger role in this chapter, and I hope it doesn't get me flamed for what you're about to see.**

**Chapter Ten**

Noah wrinkled his nose as he noticed the puddle slowly forming at his cousin's feet. "Gross..." he said, backing away slowly.

Bill looked to his sons. "You two, go boil water and get me some towels," he said, pointing to the kitchen. He ran to the bathroom sink and washed his hands quickly. Bill was a trained OB/GYN nurse (fortuitous? Yes. Moving on.) and had delivered several babies, including his own three sons.

Jesse nodded, dragging his brother out of the room. "You're embarrassing her," he said into Noah's ear."You can be such an ass sometimes."

April pulled the sheet off of the back of the couch and draped it over the seat. "Bring her over here," she said to Shelby and Judy.

Rachel started breathing in short bursts as she walked to the couch with her mothers' guidance. She rubbed her middle, feeling the contractions that she'd thought were just gas or muscle spasms before. She leaned back on the pillows that Shelby propped behind her.

April looked over at Quinn who was wringing her hands helplessly. "Come with me, honey," she said, taking the teen's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"No! Wait! Quinn, I need you!" Rachel said, trying to get up off the couch.

Judy and Shelby held her shoulders and rubbed circles into them while also restraining her slightly.

Shelby stroked Rachel's hair. "Let your aunt talk to her for a minute, baby, okay?" she said.

Judy nodded. "Rachel, just breathe,"she said. "We'll get you through this."

Rachel nodded, trying to breathe but finding it difficult. She screamed out as a particularly strong contraction hit her and she leaned forward. "It hurts so much..." she moaned.

"I know, baby," Shelby said.

"You're doing great, Rach," Bill said, stroking her legs. "Hope you don't mind if I take a look?"

Rachel blushed. "Fine first time to meet, eh, Uncle Bill?" she said.

Bill smiled. "I've seen it all," he said, winking. "Want anything for the pain?"

Rachel laughed nervously. "Yeah...anything," she said.

April came back from the kitchen with Quinn in tow. Quinn held out a glass of a funny-colored liquid (something between gray and purple, really) and put it to Rachel's lips.

"Drink, Rachel, sweetheart," Bill said, seeing his wife had mixed her famous painkiller concoction (nothing illegal, mind you, just a little magic).

April put a wet cloth to Rachel's forehead and Judy held it in place. April then went to check on the boys in the kitchen, making sure they didn't burn it down.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend. "Better?" she asked as Rachel had stopped drinking.

Rachel nodded. "Much," she said, smiling.

Quinn set the glass aside and took Rachel's hands in hers, kissing her knuckles. She crouched next to Rachel and kissed her cheek. Rachel smiled at Quinn and leaned her forehead against Quinn's.

Shelby looked at Judy over the girl's heads and smiled.

Bill looked up at Rachel. "Someone's eager to come out," he said, winking. "You're almost fully dilated and I see a dark crown peeking out."

Quinn smiled. "Sounds like you," she said to Rachel.

"That must be Rosie," Rachel said, giggling. "They both talk to me and Rosie is the one who's the most excited to see her other Mommy."

Quinn laughed. "Perfect," she said.

Shelby smiled at her sister. "Quinn and Rachel are calling the babies Rosemary and Sage," she said.

"Oh that's just precious!" April exclaimed.

Judy nodded, stroking her wife's hand. She was still sorry that they'd lost their own baby just a few weeks into the pregnancy and wanted to try again, but was scare for Shelby. "It was one of the few things they agreed on," she said, causing Shelby, Bill, and April to laugh with her.

"We're in the room, you know," Quinn said, smirking at Rachel.

"Quinnie...it's okay," Rachel said, kissing her softly.

"What did you give her? This is too calm to be my Rachel," Quinn said to April.

"You saw what I put into it, kiddo," April said, winking. "Just something that would kick the pain to the curb."

Bill smiled. "It's one hundred percent effective and we use it when I do home births all the time," he said.

Rachel smiled. "It's wonderful, Quinn," she said, stroking her girlfriend's face sleepily.

"Doesn't labor usually take forever?" Quinn asked Bill.

"It can," Bill said. "April did take several hours to deliver the boys. But if the baby is ready, it could be as short as three or four hours."

"The important thing is to make the mommy super-comfortable," April added.

"I am," Rachel said, an almost beatific smile on her face.

"I wish they'd given me that when I delivered," Shelby whispered to Judy.

Judy smiled. "Me too," she said. "Though the epidural was almost as good."

Quinn looked at the adults strangely. "Shouldn't there be a sense of urgency about any of you?" she asked. "We're talking about the mother of MY babies after all."

"Quinnie...calm down," Judy said, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Rachel is fine, Quinn," Bill said, stroking Rachel's middle to feel the positions of the babies. "And the babies will be fine."

Rachel laughed. "Quinnie, don't be so silly," she said. "Uncle Bill is taking care of us just fine."

Quinn huffed. "Fine," she said.

Shelby and Judy exchanged a look and shrugged.

Jesse came out of the kitchen with the tray of sterilized instruments and Noah followed with a tray of hot towels. Noah set the towels down and went to retrieve a mop.

"Thanks, boys," Bill said.

"How's our mommy doing?" Jesse asked, smiling at his cousin and kissing her cheek.

"M fine," Rachel said, smiling groggily at him.

Noah mopped up the mess on the tile floor and put the mop away, going to stand beside his brother. "You look like hell, Rach," he said honestly.

Jesse elbowed his brother hard. "Shut up," he said through gritted teeth.

"You try growing two human beings inside your body sometime," Quinn said, glaring up at Noah.

"No thank you," Noah said, wrinkling his nose.

Rachel giggled. "Noah would kill himself after one cramp!" she said.

Quinn giggled, kissing her cheek.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR 

Several hours later, Noah and Jesse had gone up to bed. April and Judy were in the kitchen making breakfast for the family. Bill, Shelby, and Quinn were still in the living room with Rachel.

"Alright, Rach," Bill said. "Time to push, finally."

Rachel nodded, holding Quinn's hand and pushing. Shelby stood to the side and helped Bill.

Bill guided the first baby's head out and nodded. "Okay, count to ten and push again," he said, holding the little girl's shoulders.

Rachel counted to ten in her head and pushed again, leaning forward and groaning a bit.

Bill grinned, guiding the baby's shoulders and arms out. He held onto her back as her hips and feet followed. "Well hello there, Rosemary," he said, cleaning the baby up and handing Quinn the scissors to cut the chord. Quinn snipped Rosemary's umbilical chord and Shelby wrapped the baby in a pink swaddling blanket.

Rachel lay back and smiled as she heard her baby's first cries. Quinn picked up their first baby and laid her on Rachel's chest. "Hi sweetie," Rachel said, kissing her tiny nose The baby smiled and cooed, waving her hands.

Bill and Shelby grinned to each other.

Rachel gasped. "Your little sister wants to come and play," she said to Rosemary.

Shelby laughed, taking her first granddaughter in her arms. "Come with Grammy," she said, sitting in a chair across the room.

Quinn giggled, kissing Rachel's hand.

Rachel giggled too.

"Get ready to push again, Rachel," Bill said, seeing the second baby.

Rachel nodded, pushing while holding Quinn's hand.

Quinn smiled, stroking Rachel's hand.

Bill chuckled as baby Sage was born much quicker than her sister."You sure Rosie was the eager one?" he asked, cleaning up the slightly smaller baby.

Rachel and Quinn laughed, hearing Sage's first cries.

"She told me she was," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled, cutting the little blonde baby's umbilical chord. "You're my mini-me," she said, kissing Sage's nose.

Rachel grinned, laying back against the pillows as Bill cleaned her up."She looks just like you, Quinn," she said.

Quinn nodded, wrapping up her daughter as Bill showed her. She picked Sage up and held her close. "She does," she said, unable to take her eyes off of Sage.

Shelby grinned, bringing Rosemary back to Rachel. "This little one told me she wants her Mama," she said.

Rachel laughed. "Did you really?" she asked, smiling at the small baby with the head full of dark curls.

Rosemary's only response was to giggle.

Judy came in and smiled at her wife and the girls. "I thought I heard babies," she said.

Shelby nodded, wrapping her arms around Judy and kissing her cheek.

Bill grinned. "Congratulations," he said to Quinn and Rachel.

"Thank you," they said together, smiling at their daughters.

"Breakfast is ready," Judy said, stroking Shelby's side.

Shelby nodded, following Judy into the kitchen.

"Morning, Grandma," April said, smiling at her twin as she dished up the food.

"Very funny, Great-Auntie," Shelby said, laughing as she took her plate.

Judy smirked. "Should I wake the boys?" she asked.

"Bill will get them," April said."And I brought up Noah and Jesse's old bassinet to lay the babies in."

Shelby grinned. "It's darling," she said, looking at the cradle.

Quinn and Rachel came in slowly, each holding a baby.

"Morning Mommies," April said, smiling to her niece and Quinn.

"Morning," Rachel said, yawning as she closed the distance between herself and April. "This is Rosie."

April smiled. "She looks like a Corcoran baby," she said."and so does the adorable little blonde in Quinn's arms."

"See that, Sage?" Quinn said. "Auntie April loves you already."

Sage grinned up at her mother.

"The bassinet is ready for the twins," Shelby said, smiling at the new mothers.

Rachel pouted. "I don't want to let them go," she said.

Judy, April, and Shelby smirked at each other.

"Rach, you need to eat so you can feed them," Shelby said, laughing.

"Oh fine," Rachel said, laying Rosemary in the crib.

Quinn laid Sage next to her sister and smiled as the two babies clasped hands.

"Awwww," Rachel and Quinn said together.

April looked over their shoulders. "Jesse and Noah did that too," she said, grinning. "It's a twin thing."

"What'd we do now?" Noah asked, coming up behind his mother.

"You held Jesse's hand when you were babies," Rachel said.

Kurt and Blaine came up next and snickered behind Noah.

"Hey!" Noah said. "We were damn cute babies!"

"Language, Noah,"Rachel said.

"We were," he insisted.

Kurt and Blaine smiled, both leaning over the bassinet.

"Your babies are adorable," Blaine said to his cousin, stroking Sage's cheek with one finger.

Kurt stroked Rosemary's cheek and nodded. "Looks like Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt will have to go shopping this weekend," he said.

"Nothing too expensive, right?" Rachel asked.

Kurt scoffed. "What are godfathers for but to spoil little boys and girls?" he said.

Shelby, April, and Judy laughed.

"Nothing too expensive," Blaine promised.

"Your food's getting cold," April reminded them.

Jesse smiled as Rachel and Quinn turned around. "Hey mommies," he said, giving each of them a hug.

Rachel grinned at her cousin. "You are going to help reign in your little brother and his boyfriend, right?" she said.

Jesse nodded. "Of course," he said. "And the twin, too."

"I won't need it, bro," Noah said, taking a big bite of his breakfast.

Rachel smirked, sitting on one side of Noah as Jesse sat on his other side.

"None of you are going to spoil my grandbabies as much as I will," Judy declared, sitting across from Rachel and the boys.

Shelby laughed. "We'll be too tired to spoil them much, Love," she said.

"Nonsense," Judy said, patting her hand.

"I think Uncle Bill will have you all beat," April said, nodding towards where her husband was standing over the bassinet and admiring the two babies.

Bill shook his head and smiled sheepishly over at his wife. "Come on, honey," he said. "Be fair."

"Nope, no spoiling of the babies," Rachel said firmly.

Quinn snickered. "Says the one who'll do it first."

"I beg your pardon," Rachel said, gasping.

"You heard me, babe," Quinn said, kissing her nose.

"You take that back, Quinn Fabray."

"No way."

The boys snickered.

"Someone needs a nap," Blaine said playfully.

Rachel and Quinn both stuck their tongues out at Blaine and laughed.

**A/N: So this was a bit longer than usual. It sort of got away from me. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave some love in the box? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all of you who reviewed! Now that the babies are here, we'll have some different things going on. Prepare for the intro to one of Rachel's half-sisters. :) As always, I don't own glee, just this crazy plot and the OC's. Rated M for language and the mention of pedophilia later in the chapter. BOS= Book of Shadows (just in case you forgot). **

**Chapter Eleven**

**General POV**

A few weeks later, Rachel woke up at the sound of her daughters' crying. Rosemary always started first and then Sage would join her so she wouldn't feel left out. Rosemary was always the louder of the two. Rachel came into the nursery and looked down into the crib, smiling.

"It's okay, babies," Rachel said softly, stroking their tummies. "Mommy's here." She picked up Rosemary and smiled. "Someone needs a changing."

Rosemary stopped crying as soon as Rachel picked her up and then so did Sage. Sage fell back to sleep almost immediately. This was the normal routine. Very rarely would Sage speak up for herself unless it was absolutely necessary.

Rachel smiled at Rosemary, laying her down on the table and changing her diaper. She cleaned up the mess and fixed Rosemary's onesie before laying Rosemary next to Sage again. She watched as the two babies snuggled together in the crib and felt two hands snake around her middle and a pair of lips press against her neck. Rachel reached back and stroked the back of Quinn's neck softly.

"I came to see if you needed help," Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Rosie just wanted to be changed," Rachel whispered back.

Quinn rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder and smiled down at their two perfect babies. "Sage didn't need anything?"

"She went right back to sleep as soon as Rosie quieted," Rachel said.

"Come back to bed?" Quinn asked, kissing behind her ear. "I'm lonely without you."

Rachel smirked and turned her head. "You really think that works on me?" she said.

Quinn pouted. "Please, baby?" she said.

"Quinnie..." Rachel warned. "Stop that. You know I can't resist the pouty face."

Quinn pulled Rachel away from the crib and back into their room. They were both tired despite the fact that Shelby and Judy were helping out with the babies as much as they could. Quinn just wanted some time by herself with her girlfriend to just enjoy being a couple and being teenagers. Sure, it was mainly Quinn's fault that they were in this situation in the first place. Quinn should have been responsible and used protection. She knew that now. It was just that her desire for Rachel overrode her rationality about being a teen parent.

Quinn laid Rachel down on the bed and climbed in beside her, holding her girlfriend close. "Go back to sleep, Rach," she said, kissing her softly.

Rachel nodded, kissing her back. "You'll get the next one?" she mumbled.

"I will, promise," Quinn said, kissing her cheek and yawning.

The next day at school, Quinn and Rachel walked down the hallway hand in hand, both kind of leaning on each other. Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes noticed that their friends were kind of like zombies and the four of them were genuinely concerned. The group followed Quinn and Rachel, making sure that the pair of them didn't fall or anything else. It was like a slightly larger version of the coven from _The Craft_, the way that the girls always seemed to be together. Two younger girls–one blonde Cheerio, and one brunette– followed the older girls as well, but they had different reasons to do so.

The brunette looked over at Rachel and instantly felt a strange connection to her. She didn't know why, but she was compelled to follow Rachel. Her blonde companion was practically attached at the hip to her, so they came together. It was sort of like a junior version of Brittany and Santana, but in reverse. The blonde was more of the one calling the shots and the brunette was the sweet one. So really, it was more like Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel and Quinn stopped in front of Quinn's math class where Mercedes, Santana and Brittany guided Quinn inside. Tina took Rachel by the arm and led her off to their home ec class, followed by the brunette and the mini-Quinn.

Tina turned around and smiled tensely at the two new girls. "Can I help you ladies?" she asked.

The brunette smiled at Tina and then addressed Rachel. "Rachel Corcoran?" she asked.

"Yes...?" Rachel said sleepily, leaning a bit on Tina.

"I'm Marley Rose," the brunette said. "Your mother is Shelby, right?"

"Yes, why?" Rachel asked, not sure she'd like the answer. Then again, Marley could be from their old coven or something...though Rachel didn't recognize the last name.

"Umm..." Marley said, starting to lose her nerves.

"What my girlfriend is trying to say is that she's your half-sister," the blonde said, giving the two older girls a look that dared them to do anything.

Rachel and Tina blinked. Rachel was definitely awake now.

"Half-sister? But I thought your dad was dead?" Tina said to Rachel.

"That's the impression I'd gotten too," Rachel said, looking at the girl. The only similarities they had were the color of their hair and their height. Marley had beautiful blue eyes and a normal-sized nose, whereas Rachel had brown eyes and her nose was quite prominent.

Marley sort of shrank back next to the blonde girl. "This was a mistake, Kitty," she said into the other girl's ear. "I should have just left her alone."

"No," Kitty said firmly, thrusting Marley in front of her. "She's your sister. And the only family you have left."

Rachel tried not to stare at the two younger girls. "What do you mean I'm the only family she has left?" she asked.

"My mom...she died this past summer," Marley said quietly, wringing her hands. "I've been staying with Kitty's family ever since."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, wanting to hug the girl, but feeling weird about it.

Kitty took Marley by the shoulders and held her close.

"So how do you know you're Rachel's half-sister if both your parents are dead?" Tina asked, wanting to protect Rachel.

"I found my mom's old BOS," Marley said. "And in it, the list of others..."

"Others?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it in the hall," Marley said, flushing in embarrassment.

"We need to get to class anyway," Tina said, seeing their teacher glaring at them in the classroom.

Rachel nodded as the four of them went inside the Home Ec room.

After school, Marley and Kitty caught up with Rachel and Quinn. Rachel had filled in her girlfriend at lunch and Quinn was intrigued to meet the one claiming to be Rachel's half-sister. When she saw the two of them, she smirked. She knew Kitty from the Cheerios and had seen Marley watching in the stands before. It was strange that they'd picked this week to approach Quinn and Rachel instead of the beginning of the year. She saw herself in Kitty (barely) and saw Rachel in Marley a little bit more than that.

Quinn was suspicious of Kitty and her motives. The girl reminded Quinn of herself a bit too much for her liking. There could only be one HBIC at McKinley. Kitty could have the crown once she graduated, but no sooner. Quinn was in charge and the other girl would have to suck it up and deal. And if she couldn't, there was always the door.

Rachel smiled at Marley. She liked the girl well enough after having just met her today. She wanted the younger girl to see Rosemary and Sage, but only after she got a better explanation of what was in Mrs. Rose's BOS. Rachel had called Shelby (who was working at home half the week and Judy the other half so that the girls could go to school) and let her know that she and Quinn were bringing some new friends over. Shelby had agreed to it because she wanted the girls to socialize more away from the babies on occasion.

Rachel had offered a ride home to Kitty and Marley, much to Quinn's chagrin. She didn't feel like playing hostess to the little blonde bitch and her too-sunny friend. She'd much rather have spent the afternoon with Shelby, Rachel, and the babies. But she also wanted Rachel to get to know her family every chance her girlfriend got. She actually felt bad for Marley. They'd both lost a mother, after all, and Marley's parents were both dead.

On the drive home, the girls bonded over music and some other things. Marley and Rachel both expressed the desire to go to New York and be on Broadway. Quinn and Kitty both expressed the desire to escape the Cheerios alive someday. Quinn had the sense that Kitty was more like her in other ways too, just by how possessive Kitty was over Marley. She didn't care to become that close to the other couple, however. That would ruin things with her and Rachel and they were finally calming down.

Quinn pulled up to the house and stopped the car. She got out and nodded to the two girls in the back as Rachel got out too.

Marley looked up at their house and gasped. "It's like your house, Kitty," she said, hanging on the blonde's arm.

Kitty nodded. "There are tons like mine," she said, casually.

"It's not like yours inside, I'll wager," Quinn said, feeling extra-competitive.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's arm. "Quinn..." she said. "Let's just go inside."

Quinn sighed and led them up the walk to the front door.

Rachel smiled at Kitty and Marley over her shoulder as Quinn opened the door.

"Hello girls," Shelby said from the kitchen where she was feeding Rosemary and Sage in their bouncy seats.

"Hi Mom," Rachel said, grinning as she rushed over to the bouncy seats. "How are our girls?" she asked, playing with the twins' feet.

Sage and Rosemary giggled as Shelby let Rachel hold the bottle for Sage. The two babies were waving their feet happily.

"You have babies?" Marley asked, grinning.

Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"What are their names?" Marley asked, going to Rachel's side.

"The one Mom is feeding is Rosemary, but we call her Rosie," Rachel said. "And this is Sage."

"They're adorable," Marley gushed.

Kitty smirked at Quinn. "I thought so," she said.

"You thought what?" Quinn challenged.

"Never mind," Kitty said.

"Mama, this is Marley and her girlfriend Kitty," Rachel said.

Shelby smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Rachel's mother, Shelby."

"Nice to meet you too," Marley said. She was a little intimidated by Shelby and wondered if she'd be welcomed in the house when Shelby found out who she was.

"She's also my step-mother," Quinn said.

"Kinky," Kitty said, smirking.

Shelby shook her head and laughed as Rosemary finished her bottle. She picked up her granddaughter and smiled, laying a cloth over her shoulder and burping the baby gently.

"Can we take the twins for a walk?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Shelby said. "It'll give me a chance to start on dinner. Are Kitty and Marley staying?"

"We'd love to–" Kitty said.

"We couldn't–"Marley said at the same time.

"I insist," Shelby said. "And Judy would too."

"Judy?" Kitty asked. "You're _that _Fabray?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, glaring at the girl.

"Nothing...I just...never mind," Kitty said.

Marley exchanged a glance with her girlfriend. "Tell her," she said.

"Not now," Kitty said.

Rachel picked up Sage and burped her as well, smiling at her daughter. "We should change the twins before we go out," she said to Quinn.

Quinn nodded, taking Rosemary from Shelby. "We'll see you later, Mama," she said, leading the other girls upstairs to the nursery.

Shelby nodded, cleaning up the kitchen and starting on dinner.

Rachel settled Sage down on the changing table and cleaned up her daughter, also putting her in a jacket and some socks. She switched places with Quinn who did the same for Rosemary.

Marley took out the Book of Shadows and opened it to the list that her mother had started. "My mom had found some of our sisters and one brother, but you were the hardest to find," she said, showing Rachel the list as Rachel strapped Sage into the stroller.

"How many of us are there?" Rachel asked, moving out of Quinn's way.

"At least a half-dozen or more," Marley said.

"Wow, your dad got around," Quinn said, having already strapped Rosemary in and she started pushing the stroller down towards the back staircase. She and Rachel would carry the stroller down the stairs together.

"You mean you don't know?" Kitty asked, smirking.

"Know what?" Rachel said.

"We don't have a dad," Marley said. "It was a woman...with a...you know."

"Penis isn't a swear word, Mar," Kitty said.

Quinn laughed, exchanging a glance with Rachel. That was certainly familiar.

"Does she have a name?" Rachel asked.

"Neferet," Marley and Kitty said together.

Quinn's eyes grew wide. "No freaking way!" she said.

"Who is Neferet?" Rachel asked.

"Only the most notorious pedophile in your old coven," Quinn said.

"Pedophile?" Rachel asked, blinking. No wonder her mother never told her the truth.

"She liked the underaged girls in your old coven," Quinn said. "And made it a practice of deflowering as many as she could."

"That's...I have no words," Rachel said, looking to their babies and cringing. They came out the back door and went out the back gate for a walk around the neighborhood.

Marley frowned. "I'm sorry, Rachel," she said.

"You don't need to be sorry," Rachel said. "You're innocent in all this and so was your mother...and so is mine." She put her arm around Marley and squeezed her shoulder.

Marley squeezed her side. "The others are really nice," she said. "We've sort of started a club."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Marley nodded. "We should go to the next meet up together," she said.

Rachel nodded. "We could," she said.

"So what's your secret, then?" Quinn asked Kitty.

Kitty smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said.

"Yeah, actually, I would," Quinn said.

"People in hell want ice water," Kitty said.

Marley and Rachel laughed.

**A/N: So what did you think, lovelies? Leave a little love in the box below. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So because I kind of cut that last chapter a bit short, I'm updating again. This chapter will include more of Kitty/Marley and will introduce more of Rachel and Marley's siblings. I don't own glee (curses!) Just this plot. Oh and this chapter is for my mini-moose, shiny7wolverine, and my chief moose, stokette. **

**Chapter Twelve**

Rachel walked beside Marley to the swings in the park. Quinn and Kitty followed behind them with Sage. Quinn had magically shrunken the stroller and it was now in her pocket. Rachel held Rosemary in her arms and watched as her daughter looked around at the new sights. It was strange to know that she had so many siblings out there that she never knew. New family was coming at her left and right and she was kind of overwhelmed. She wondered how many of the others had grown up in single-parent homes and how many still had their mothers.

"Say something," Marley begged, looking at her half-sister.

"I still don't know what to say," Rachel told her. She shifted Rosemary on her hip and the baby reached out for Marley.

Marley stroked Rosemary's hand and smiled. "You're not the only one with babies," she said. "Harmony has one, too."

"How old is she?" Rachel asked.

"Eighteen," Marley replied.

"And our brother?"

"Mike is seventeen."

"Do we have any that are grown up?" Rachel asked, wondering just how long Neferet had been spreading her seed around.

"Well...you know Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counselor?" Marley said.

"Yeah... Her too?"

Marley nodded. "She kind of leads the group," she said. Suddenly, she turned her face to look at Rachel. "Do you think your mom will still be okay with having me over once she knows?"

"Marley," Rachel said. "She'll probably want to adopt you, if you want to know the truth."

Marley smiled. "Don't know how Kitty will feel about that. She's gotten kind of used to having me around lately," she said.

Quinn kept staring at Kitty, holding Sage to her protectively. "So how long have you and Marley been a couple?" she asked.

"Since we were thirteen," Kitty said casually. "You don't have to hold your kid so tightly. I'm not going to eat her."

"I'm not worried about that," Quinn said, stroking Sage's back.

"How long have you and Rachel been a couple?" Kitty asked.

"Since our mothers got married," Quinn said, shrugging.

"Oh, so the kinky step-sisters thing is not as kinky," Kitty said.

"Nope," Quinn said. "It just so happened that our mothers and the two of us had kind of the same tastes."

"Right," Kitty said, looking around the park. "So has your mother ever mentioned her brother?"

Quinn blinked. "What brother?" she asked. Judy had never been one to share that many details about her past with Quinn. And just like Shelby, she'd strayed away from her family before she had one of her own.

"Alexander Wilde," Kitty said.

"Alexander Wilde, the children's bookstore owner?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow in the other girl's direction. "And I suppose you're going to tell me next that you're his daughter?"

"Maybe," Kitty said. "What if I am?"

"This is all too convenient," Quinn said. "Especially your connection to my girlfriend's half-sister."

"Convenient or not, it's true," Kitty said. "Deal."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Any more secrets you care to share?"

Kitty shrugged. "Not out here," she said.

Sage looked from her mother to Kitty and cooed softly.

"Your kid's cute," Kitty said. "Looks just like you."

"Thank you," Quinn replied, kissing Sage's cheek.

"Welcome," Kitty said. "When's the wedding anyway?"

"Hmm?" Quinn asked. "Oh, well, we haven't discussed that yet."

"Did you find our grandmother's love spells and junk?" Kitty asked.

Quinn tensed at the mention of her grandmother's BOS. "Yes," she said tersely "How did you know about it?"

Kitty shrugged. "I found some of her old letters," she said. "Apparently she killed one of her boyfriends accidentally with one of the spells."

"I think I know which one," Quinn said, cringing.

"It was the 'I only have eyes for you' spell," Kitty said. "Though why anyone would be stupid enough to use it on their partner is beyond me."

Quinn eyed her alleged cousin suspiciously. "Some of us like to have faithful partners," she said.

"You used it on Rachel, didn't you?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe," Quinn said, using Kitty's favorite word against her.

"How did she not explode?"

"She almost did...and then my mom and hers transferred the spell to me," Quinn said, cringing again.

Kitty smirked. "Did you learn your lesson?" she asked.

"Yes," Quinn growled.

Marley came up beside Kitty and took her arm. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"How Quinn tried to kill your sister," Kitty said.

"I did not!" Quinn protested, making Sage whimper.

"Oh you mean that horrid spell?" Rachel asked, coming up on Quinn's other side.

"Yes," Quinn said.

"Your mom destroyed it," Rachel said.

"Good," Quinn said.

"Aww before I could see it?' Kitty said, pouting.

"No one needs to see that spell. Ever again," Quinn said firmly.

"That bad, huh?" Marley asked.

"You don't want to know," Rachel said.

The girls had found themselves back at the Corcoran-Fabray house and Rachel led the way inside.

"There they are," Judy said, grinning from the kitchen at the group. Her smile froze on her facer as she saw Kitty.

"Hello Aunt Judy," Kitty said.

Shelby blinked. "Say what?"

"Shelby, this is my niece, Kitty," Judy said. "My brother's daughter."

"We've met," Shelby said. "But why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell me about April," Judy said.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances.

"Mom, this is Marley...my sister," Rachel said.

Judy and Shelby both turned to the teenagers and blinked.

"You mean...?" Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. "Neferet...I know all about her," she said.

Shelby looked down at what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Rachel," she said.

"What about?" Rachel asked. "You're sorry that you let someone's pretty words seduce you when you were young and impressionable? Mama, it happens. And I don't need to forgive you because you didn't do anything wrong. You've been a great mother to me and I wouldn't change you for the world."

Shelby looked up at her daughter and smiled. She crossed to Rachel and Rosemary and put her arms around them before opening her hug to include Marley.

Marley was surprised by the hug, but joined it gladly.

"So...will I ever meet your other mother?" Shelby asked Marley.

Marley shook her head sadly. "My mom is dead..." she said.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry about that," Shelby said.

"She has me and my family," Kitty spoke up.

Shelby nodded. "And you have us now, too," she said.

"So my brother has a daughter with a girlfriend," Judy said, looking Kitty over. "That must have killed your mother."

Quinn and Kitty looked at Judy oddly.

"He didn't tell you?" Judy said. "Our parents kicked me out because I had a girlfriend. Even though they knew–"

"Mom..." Quinn said. "Not now."

"Right," Judy said. "Babies in the room. I know. After dinner, maybe?"

Shelby, Rachel, and Marley snickered.

"Maybe," Quinn said, nodding.

"Anyway," Shelby said. "Quinn just needs to set the table and we can eat."

Kitty smirked. "Quinn being punished for something?" she asked.

"Shut up, Kitty," Quinn said, settling Sage in her bouncy seat and going to set the table. Sage happily bounced in the seat, wiggling her feet in the air and giggled.

Rosemary whimpered, reaching for her sister and Rachel set Rosemary beside Sage in her own bouncy seat.

Marley laughed. "They are just so stinkin cute," she said.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you," she said.

A few days later, Marley and Rachel went to the "club" meeting at McKinley. Quinn and Kitty had Cheerios practice at the same time, so it worked out perfectly. As they walked in the door, Marley was suddenly swept up in a hug by a tall Asian boy.

"Mikey! Put me down!" Marley said, giggling.

Mike laughed, kissing her cheek. "Where have you been, Mar?" he said. "I haven't seen you all week."

"I was kind of on a mission," Marley said, looking to Rachel.

"No way!" Mike said, picking up Rachel and swinging her around.

Rachel gasped in surprise and held on tight. "Hi," she said, laughing nervously.

"Don't mind him," Harmony said from behind Marley. "He's like this with all of us."

Rachel nodded. "It's alright," she said. "I'm Rachel."

"I'm Harmony," she said, holding her hand out to Rachel to shake. "You've already met Mike and Marley. And over there rocking out to her iPod is Sugar."

Sugar was in the corner, dancing in her chair to whatever was playing on her iPod. She seemed to be having a good time.

Miss Pillsbury came up behind the teens and cleared her throat. "Marley said she'd be bringing in a new member," she said, smiling. "Rachel Corcoran, right?"

Rachel nodded. "She said you were my sister too," she said.

"I am," Miss Pillsbury said. "I've been trying to track you all down for years."

"Sounds like an overwhelming task," Rachel said. "Well, if there's more than just us, anyway."

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "There may be," she said. "Usually, though, they find me."

"How do you test us to see if we're...one of hers?" Rachel asked.

"I don't have to most of the time," Miss Pillsbury said. "One of us will be drawn to you inexplicably."

Marley smiled. "Like Mike was with me," she said. "And I was with Rachel."

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "And Harmony was that way with Sugar," she said, looking over at the pair.

"So what does the club do, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"We learn about each other, basically," Miss Pillsbury said.

"Do we still call you Miss Pillsbury?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm your sister," she said. "You can call me Emma. And you can come to me any time."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Will do," she said.

Emma waved Harmony and Sugar over and sat down on the carpet in the middle of the room, beckoning the others to follow suit. Rachel, Mike, Marley, Harmony and Sugar sat in a circle facing her and Emma took Sugar and Mike's hands in hers while the others clasped hands as well.

"So, we have a newfound sister," Emma said, smiling as she sent positive energy around the circle. "Rachel, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Rachel nodded. "I'm Rachel Corcoran and up until a few months ago, I lived alone with my mother, Shelby. She got married and we now live with her wife and my step-sister Quinn...and I have two baby girls," she said.

"We should have a playdate with your twins and my little Evie," Harmony said, smiling.

"Rachel's twins are adorable," Marley said.

"What did you name them?" Sugar asked. Having finally removed her iPod from her ears.

"Rosemary and Sage," Rachel said, showing them the pictures on her phone. "Rosie is the dark-haired one and Sage is the little blonde."

Mike, Sugar, Harmony, and Emma "ooh"ed and "aww"ed over the pictures.

"Bring them next time?" Harmony pleaded. "And I'll bring Evie."

Rachel nodded. "I will," she said.

Coach Sylvester came into the room looking for something. "Emma, have you seen my binder with the green cover?" she asked, moving things around on Emma's shelves.

"Sue," Emma said, bristling. "I'm kind of in the middle of something important here."

Sue looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Ahh yes, your little orphans club-thing," she said. "Well, kiddos, how does it feel to be abandoned by half of your parents?"

"Sue," Emma warned. "We talked about this, remember?"

"Oh right," Sue said, closing the distance between herself and Emma and leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "See you at home, dear."

Rachel's jaw dropped. Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester?

"Yes," Emma said, smiling up at her wife. "After I get Robin and Olivia from daycare."

"Of course," Sue said, smiling as she left.

"We're related to Coach Sylvester by marriage?" Rachel said.

Emma nodded, blushing. "Opposites attract and all of that," she said.

Mike and Marley grinned at each other.

"So..how many of us girls are like Neferet?" Rachel asked, blushing fiercely.

"You mean how many are boys from the waist down?" Harmony asked, smirking at her half-sister's embarrassment.

Rachel nodded.

"I am and so is Harmony," Sugar said.

"So you have a girlfriend, then?" Rachel asked Harmony.

Harmony nodded. "Her name is Kenzi," she said. "We met at a theater camp."

Rachel grinned. "That's so cute," she said. "And when did you and Coach get married?"

Emma grinned. "Summer before last," she said. "Robin and Olivia are our twins."

"Are twins that common?" Rachel asked.

Emma nodded. "Very," she said.

Mike grinned at Rachel. "So, sister of mine, when can I be introduced to that cute Asian girl I always see you hanging around with?" he asked.

Rachel laughed. "You sounded just like my cousin Noah for a minute there," she said. "I almost slapped you."

The girls and Mike laughed.

"But seriously, when?" Mike said.

Rachel grinned. "How about lunchtime tomorrow?" she said.

"I'm free then," Mike said.

Emma laughed. "Michael, this is not a dating service," she said. "We're your sisters."

"I know, I know," Mike said, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Rachel said.

"So," Emma said. "We could have a get together, something for the families?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Marley said. "Kitty needs to meet her future in-laws."

"And Quinn too," Rachel added.

"Kenzi and Sugar's girlfriend Amber are already best friends," Harmony said. "But sure."

"I'll have to check with Sue to see if we can host," Emma said.

Sugar raised her hand. "Have any of you been having any weird dreams lately?" she asked.

"Come to think of it...no," Rachel said. "Weird."

"My visions have stopped, too," Harmony admitted.

"What could that mean, Emma?" Mike asked.

"I wish I knew," Emma said. "Will have to do some research and check with my mentor. But I'll let you all know as soon as I find out."

"Is it weird that mine stopped right after I had my twins?" Rachel asked.

"Unusual, but not unheard of," Emma said. "Could be related somehow."

"Did anyone ever meet our 'father'?" Rachel asked, having wondered that since meeting Marley.

"I knew her," Emma said. "She didn't stay around long, but she wouldn't leave my mother alone. She kept coming back and asking about me. I met her officially when I was five. And no one knows why she did what she did or why she did it so often. The good thing is that none of us that I've ever known have carried on with her behavior."

Rachel and the others nodded. Rachel herself wondered if maybe the way Neferet acted would skip a generation and she'd have to keep a close eye on her daughters. Of course, if either of them turned out to be more like Quin than her, she'd automatically be watching that daughter more than the others.

Emma stood up and hugged each one of her sisters and Mike. "I need to go," she said. "Robin and Olivia's daycare closes soon and I need to get them."

Rachel and the others nodded.

"If anyone wants to, I can call my moms and let them know we have company for dinner," Rachel said.

"Her moms make the best food ever," Marley said, grinning.

"I've got to meet up with Kenzi," Harmony said. "Parenting classes. Her idea, not mine."

"And I need to go meet up with Amber to work on a project," Sugar said. "For our European History class."

"It was nice meeting you," Rachel said, hugging Sugar and Harmony.

"Likewise," Harmony said, returning the hug.

"Mutual, I'm sure," Sugar said, also returning the hug before the two of them left.

"I'd love to come," Mike said, smiling.

"Kitty and I'll come too," Marley said, walking between Rachel and Mike as they left the room.

Rachel pulled out her phone and sent a text message to her mother as she led Marley and Mike to the parking lot. Quinn and Kitty were just coming out of the gym when they reached Quinn's car.

"My car's over there," Mike said, smiling. "I'll follow you down."

Rachel nodded as she got the response back from Shelby.

Quinn unlocked the car, letting Rachel, Marley, and Kitty inside. "Mike Chang is your brother, eh?" she said.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "He's coming to dinner with us, too."

"Ahh," Quinn said.

"Quinnie," Rachel said. "I'm not replacing you."

"I know," Quinn said.

Kitty rolled her eyes at Marley in the back seat. Marley swatted at her playfully.

"Stop it, KitKit," Marley said.

"You're no fun," Kitty said, pouting.

Rachel and Marley smirked at each other.

"We have the same taste in women," Rachel said to Marley.

"I resent that!" Quinn and Kitty said in unison.

"And you just proved Rachel's point," Marley said, laughing.

Quinn glared at Kitty through the rear view mirror. Kitty glared right back at her.

"Let's just go," Kitty said.

Quinn pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Because she wanted to. Not because Kitty said so. Kitty was nothing, just Quinn's spoiled cousin and future sister-in-law. Quinn was the HBIC. And no one was going to change that.

**A/N: So it went a little longer than usual. But what did you all think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So we're gonna skip ahead a bit, kiddos. Thought you'd like to see a bit of how Sage and Rosie turned out. No smuttyness this go round. Thanks to shiny7wolverine again for her input! :) (and no, I won't call you that thing again). **

Rachel and Quinn had gotten married the summer after high school graduation and were living with their children in their own house that Judy and Shelby had given them as a wedding present. When Sage and Rosemary were two, Rachel had given birth to another daughter-Ruby and then just a few months ago, she had her last baby, Jade. Judy and Shelby spoiled all four of their granddaughters and took care of them while Rachel and Quinn attended college. Rachel and Quinn attended Ohio State and both were planning on becoming teachers–Rachel for music, Quinn for drama.

Today was Quinn's half-day of classes, so she went to the preschool to pick up Ruby and Jade before picking up Rosie and Sage at their morning kindergarten class. She smiled at Ruby, sitting quietly next to her sleeping baby sister in the back seat as she pulled up to the pick up area in front of the elementary school. The back door to her van opened and she saw a little blonde girl with long plaits climb in. "Hello there, Sage," she said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Sage grinned. "Hi Mommy!" she said excitedly. "Rosie and I have pressies for you and Mama."

"You do, huh?" Quinn asked.

Rosie nodded behind her sister. "We made paintings!" she said.

"Aww how sweet," Quinn said. "Want me to help you two get buckled in?"

"We can do it!" The older twins said.

Quinn chuckled. "That's my big girls," she said, closing the back door automatically from the console.

Ruby smiled at her big sisters. "Hi hi!" she said.

"Hi Ruby!" Rosie said, kissing her little sister's cheek.

"Jadie's seeping," Ruby said, grinning.

Sage and Ruby nodded, buckling themselves in.

"When's Mama coming home?" Rosie asked.

"After dinner, sweetie," Quinn said. "Everyone buckled in?"

"Yes!" the twins chorused.

Quinn pulled away from the pickup area and drove home, turning the radio on so the twins and Ruby could hear it in the back seat.

A few blocks from the house, Sage said, "Mommy?"

"Yes, doll?"

"Can we go to Auntie Emma's soon?"

Quinn laughed. "We're going on Saturday, honey," she said.

"Oh."

"Told you!" Rosie said, giggling.

Quinn smirked. "Be nice, you two," she said.

"Yes, Mommy," the twins said.

Ruby giggled.

Quinn pulled up to their house. "Who wants to unlock the door for Mommy?"

"I will!" Rosie said, taking Quinn's house keys and rushing to the front door to unlock it.

Sage took the diaper bag out and carried it for her mother, locking the van.

Quinn smiled, holding her sleeping youngest daughter to her in the baby sling. "What should we make for dinner for Mama?" she asked.

Sage grinned. "Tacos!" she said as they came in the house.

"Hot dogs!" Rosie said.

Quinn laughed. "You two always say two different things," she said.

"Ice cream!" Ruby said.

"We can have ice cream after, sweetie," Quinn said.

"I guess we could have tacos tonight," Rosie said.

"No, I really want pigs in a blanket now," Sage said, giggling.

Ruby giggled too. "Piggies!"

Quinn shook her head. "We'll have tacos for lunch," she said, grinning. "And pigs in a blanket for dinner."

"Yay!" Sage said, taking Jade from her mother. She pulled a face. "Mommy...Jade is stinky."

Jade squirmed in her sister's arms and fussed.

Quinn nodded. "Alright, troops, to the nursery."

Rosie went up to the nursery and opened the door for Quinn who laid Jade out on the changing table and quickly dealt with the mess, cooing to the little blonde girl. Jade fussed until she was all clean and Quinn handed her to Rosie. Quinn finished up and threw the rubbish in the bin.

"You can play with the baby up here while I make lunch," Quinn said to the older twins and Ruby.

Rosie, Ruby, and Sage nodded, going over to the play mat. Rosie laid Jade on her back.. The two five year olds started playing with Jade's feet and making the baby giggle. Ruby kissed her baby sister's hand.

Rosie smiled at Jade and kissed her knees. "Come on, Jadie," Rosie said. "Say Mama."

Jade babbled and smiled toothlessly, but she didn't say it yet.

"Bet I can get her to say it first," Sage said, grinning.

"Nu uh," Rosie said.

"Nu uh," Jade said, giggling.

Sage, Ruby, and Rosie giggled too.

"At least it wasn't one of Mommy's bad words," Sage said.

Sage and Rosemary laid on their stomachs on either side of the baby and smiled, tickling her tummy and making her giggle. The baby wiggled under her sister's fingers.

"She's a wiggle-worm," Ruby said, grinning.

Rosie nodded.

"Say...Sage!" Sage said.

"Saysay!" Jade said.

Rosie giggled. "Say Rosie!" she said.

"Saywosie!" Jade said.

"Say Ruby!" Ruby said.

"Say Oobee!" Jade said.

"Almost," Sage said.

Rosie nodded. "She's a smart baby," she said, kissing Jade's cheek.

Sage smiled, kissing Ruby's cheek. "Yes, she is," she said. "Just like us."

"We're not babies," Rosie said, giggling.

"Mama says we still are her babies," Sage pointed out. "Just like she's still Grammy's baby. And Mommy is still Nana's."

Rosie nodded. "Ok fine," she said.

Sage grinned. "I win!" she said.

"You win lots, Sagie," Ruby said.

Rosie and Sage laughed, making the baby laugh too.

"Lunchtime, girls!" Quinn said from downstairs.

Rosie picked up Jade and carried her carefully downstairs to the kitchen. Sage followed, holding Ruby's hand in hers. Quinn helped the girls wash their hands, taking the baby from Rosie. She set the baby in her bouncy seat on the table and put her older daughters in their booster seats. Quinn set their plates down before them and joined them at the table.

"We were trying to teach the baby to say Mama," Rosie said in between bites.

Sage nodded. "But she just learned Nu uh and say," she said and laughed.

Quinn chuckled. "You two say nu uh a lot," she said, winking at Sage and Rosie.

"Do not!" Rosie said.

Quinn laughed, giving her an eskimo kiss.

"Now me, Mommy!" Sage said, not wanting to be left out.

Quinn gave Sage an eskimo kiss too.

"That tickles," Sage said, grinning.

"It's supposed to," Quinn said, smiling.

"Me three, Mommy!" Ruby said

Quinn nodded. "Of course, baby doll," she said, giving her middle daughter an eskimo kiss.

Rosie giggled and heard the front door open. "Mama!" she said, hopping off the booster seat and running to the front door.

Rachel shut the door behind her and picked up the daughter she called 'mini-me'. "Hi there, Rosiekins," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi Mama," she said. "Thought you had late class stuffs."

Rachel shook her head. "Actually, my last two classes got cancelled," she said. "The teacher is out sick."

"Aww," Rosie said. "Hope they feel better. We could take them chicken soup like Grammy brings us?"

"That's very sweet," Rachel said. "And I just might do that."

"Hi Mama!" Sage and Ruby said together.

"I see you three talked Mommy into making tacos," Rachel said, going to each of them and kissing their foreheads.

"It was my idea," Sage said, grinning.

Rachel grinned. "Did you three have a good day at school?" she asked, kissing Jade's hands.

"Yes!" the twins said.

"Sagie and Rosie have pressies for you and Mommy," Ruby said, smiling.

"Oh?" Rachel said.

"We did paintings," Rosie said.

"Sit down and eat with us, Love," Quinn said, tugging at Rachel's hand.

Rachel nodded, kissing Quinn softly. She fixed herself a plat and sat next to Sage. "So what did Miss Ruby do at school?" she asked.

Ruby grinned. "I put my hands in stuff," she said. "And I signed my name."

Rachel chuckled. "Are we getting two more handprints for the wall?" she asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Like me and Sagie's hands!" Rosie said, smiling.

Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"These are good tacos, Love," Rachel said, smiling.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"Mama," Rosie said.

"Yes, baby?" Rachel said.

"Is Auntie Harmony gonna let us play with Evie and Reenie?" Rosie asked.

Quinn grinned. "She loves those cousins," she said.

"We're seeing all your cousins at Auntie Emma's on Saturday, sweetie," Rachel said, smiling.

"Yay for picnics!" Sage said.

"And yay for Unca Mikey and his bear hugs!" Ruby said.

"And Auntie Tina's cookies," Rosie said.

Rachel and Quinn laughed.

"And yay for Auntie Marley and Auntie Kitty bringing a baby for Jadie to play with," Sage said.

Quinn smirked at the mention of her cousin.

Rachel nudged Quinn's side. Since they were in-laws now, she'd wanted Quinn and Kitty to get along. She and Marley had tried very hard to accomplish it, but to no avail. At least Quinn had no problems with the rest of Rachel's family. Though sometimes she wondered about Quinn and Sugar.

"So my loves," Rachel said, looking at the twins and Ruby. "You want to help Mommy study her cards?"

Ruby giggled. "We can't read yet, Mama," she said.

"Oh right," Rachel said, winking. "But I can teach you a new song and we can do it for Mommy and Jadie later."

"Yay!" Sage grinned.

Quinn laughed. "That one may look like me, but there's no denying she's yours," she said.

Rachel laughed as she heard Jade fussing. She picked up the smallest of her babies and kissed her head. "Aww Jade," she said. "You're mine, too, baby."

Ruby, Sage and Rosie giggled.

"We're all yours," Rosie said.

"Oh I know," Rachel said, winking. "You and Ruby are my mini-me's and Jadie and Sagie are Mommy's, though."

Rachel held Jade on her lap and Quinn went to warm up Jade's bottle, having finished her lunch.

Jade smiled at her sisters, snuggled up to Rachel. Rachel kissed the baby's cheek.

"Mommy's getting your lunch, baby girl," she said, smiling.

Jade grinned. "Unch!" she said.

Quinn grinned, handing Rachel the warmed bottle.

"Thank you," Rachel said, giving the bottle to Jade and helping her hold it.

"You three finished?" Quinn said to Ruby and the twins.

Ruby stuffed the last of her taco in her mouth and nodded.

Sage licked her fingers and giggled.

Rosie nodded.

Quinn collected the plates and led her three daughters to the sink to wash up. "I'll go set up Disney Junior in the den so you three can watch it while I do homework," she said, wiping their hands on a towel.

Sage, Rosie, and Ruby ran into the den, giggling.

Rachel laughed. "At least they're watching something educational," she said.

Quinn laughed. "Unlike watching _Funny Girl_ a million times," she said.

"Hey now," Rachel said. "_Funny Girl _is a classic."

Quinn laughed. "So is _Gone With The Wind_," she said.

"Might wanna go in there before they turn on something way too mature for them," Rachel said. "Like anything on _FX_."

"Right," Quinn said, cringing at the memory. She walked into the den and set up Disney Junior for her three little ones, opening her notebook and studying her vocabulary terms for one of her classes.

Rachel smiled at her baby girl. "What do you say you and I go take a nap when you're done?" she said.

Jade looked up at her and patted the bottle happily.

"Aww, I'll take that as a yes," Rachel said, watching as Jade finished the bottle. She took the empty one away from Jade's mouth and wiped it before burping her gently. She cleaned up the spit up and carried Jade into Quinn and Rachel's bedroom, laying her daughter down on Quinn's side of the bed. She laid down and fell asleep beside her, suddenly feeling very tired. Granted, she hadn't slept very well the night before because Jade was running a slight fever. Rachel held her baby close as they slept, hoping that she didn't have any strange visions like she used to.

**A/N: So there was a little fluffy chapter to introduce you to Quinn and Rachel's family. What did you think? Love in the box? Please no flames. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Going to get more into the different sub-families this time (though honestly, they each should have their own fic lol...I just might do that) and have a little fun and smexy time. Rated m for smut abounding. Oh and for the purposes of this story, Rachel is a lacto-ovo vegetarian. There are too many rules in veganism for this carnivore to remember. Flashbacks are in italics. (As we will be exploring the free love of the Summer of Love, there will be some four-way/partner swapping. Don't like, don't read beyond this. You have been warned so I don't want to be flamed.)**

_Barbra and Lucy's daughter Emily (now known as Rainbow) was thirty years old in 1969 and had been married to her lover Skye Wilde (formerly Wendy) for ten years. They had gone to Woodstock, New York for the summer, taking their one year old daughter Judy (whom they had named for Judy Jetson) with them. Emily was pregnant with their second child, a son they were calling Leo for now, after the astrological sign because he was due in August._

_Due to the fact that they would be out and about amongst "normal" people, Skye had chosen to dress as a man. In their coven, it had been acceptable for years to be in homosexual relationships as basically half the population had been born male from the waist down and only a few of the children had been born actually male. To avoid the stares of the still closed-minded segment of the population, those born like Skye would wear male clothing. Skye didn't mind it, in fact, she found it liberating most of the time. _

_Skye and Rainbow made their way to the part of the wilderness where their coven was meeting for a love-in. They came upon the group of women (and very few men) who were dancing naked in the moonlight around a bonfire. There was a circle of tents around them that blocked most people's view of the festivities. Rainbow entered the tent that was set up for them and two other couples and laid down their infant daughter before stripping down to join in the festivities. _

_Someone had thrown some incense into the fire that made the group light-headed and amorous. Rainbow came out of the tent to find an already naked Skye enjoying herself with their two best friends–Janis and Rita. Rainbow knelt beside Rita and pulled the woman's face away from Skye's neck, kissing her passionately. The two couples usually engaged in partner-swapping when they were back home anyway, so this was nothing new. _

_Rainbow straddled Rita's lap, just like Janis was doing to Skye. The music from the nearby concert was so loud, however, no one was paying attention to the commotion in the Wiccan caravan. Between that and the enchantment put on the camp so that no one would notice, the Triquetra coven was in relative seclusion and would avoid persecution for once. _

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face and she kissed Quinn's naked shoulder. She stroked Quinn, causing her wife to moan and roll over so that they were face to face.

"Morning," Quinn said, kissing her softly. "Sleep okay?"

Rachel grinned. "I sure did...Skye."

Quinn smirked. "The Summer of Love flashback again?" she said.

Rachel nodded, rubbing herself up against Quinn. "San and Britt keep showing up a lot in our past," she said.

Quinn moaned. "I know," she said. "Sometimes it's annoying."

Rachel laughed. "Are you jealous of San?" she asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No," she said. "Not any more than I'm jealous of Kitty."

Rachel giggled. "Kitty and my sister are adorable," she said.

"I know," Quinn said, kissing her neck. "Do you realize it's three AM?"

Rachel moaned. "That would explain how dark it is," she said, yawning and falling back to sleep just as Quinn did beside her.

Kitty climbed back in bed and spooned Marley, her arousal becoming very apparent to her wife who reached back and stroked her hair.

"How's the baby?" Marley mumbled.

"Finally asleep," Kitty whispered, kissing her neck. "Now, back to what we were doing..."

Marley smirked, feeling Kitty push into her from behind. She bit back a moan and allowed her wife to control things. It was how they'd always done it. After a few thrusts, Kitty pulled out slowly and rolled Marley onto her back, mounting the brunette and locking her lips onto her partner's. Kitty's hand flicked at Marley's clit, adding to her wife's pleasure. Her lips trailed down to Marley's breast and she bit down, drawing Marley's blood into her mouth and moaning.

Marley moaned softly, dragging her nail along Kitty's shoulder and biting into it to draw her lover's blood into her own body. Both of them shuddered as they added pain intensified their pleasure and they reached their peak together. Kitty spilled herself into Marley and licked the bite mark to seal it before kissing her wife. Marley had sealed the bite on Kitty's shoulder in the same manner.

Kitty pulled out of Marley slowly and kissed down her neck, holding her close. Marley sighed, feeling something missing once Kitty was out of her. Kitty looked at her wife and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Mar," Kitty said "Honey...don't cry."

Marley bit her lip and silently cried into Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty held her close and kissed the side of her face, wishing that she knew why this happened every time. Once she'd calmed Marley down enough, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

What neither of them saw was a dark presence watching over their lovemaking. Neferet's spirit had returned and was keeping tabs on all of her children. She wanted to find the one to carry on her dark legacy. Her spirit moved on, not seeing anything remarkable about the youngest offspring. Really, none of the children were living up to her expectations and she very nearly used her dark powers from beyond to wipe out her entire line.

Marley, Rachel, Sugar, Mike, and Harmony all woke up suddenly, sitting bolt upright. As if on instinct, they all reached for their phones and texted Emma.

Sue grumbled as she heard the multiple beeps emanating from her wife's phone. She groggily handed the device to Emma. "This had better be good," she said.

Emma took her phone from her wife and flipped it open. Every single one of the messages was the same–SHE'S BACK.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sue asked, looking over Emma's shoulder.

"Neferet..." Emma said. "I think the only reason I didn't feel it was because I know her. The rest of them never met our 'father'."

Sue nodded, kissing Emma's shoulder. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"The only thing we can do," Emma said. "We have to banish her spirit before it harms one of our children."

Sue nodded, thinking of Robin and Olivia.

Emma texted Mike and their sisters back, arranging a meeting place for them. She looked over at her wife. "I'll be home after sunrise," she said, kissing Sue.

Sue nodded. "Be careful," she said.

Emma smiled. "Always," she said, getting out of their bed and changing into her robes. She left the house and drove to the Triquetra meeting place. Parking up, she saw that Rachel, Mike, Harmony, Marley, and Sugar were already there. Emma nodded to her brother and sisters, leading them inside to the altar room. She gave each of them a candle and directed them where to stand–Rachel in the North, Marley in the South, Harmony in the East, Sugar in the West and Mike beside Emma at the altar.

Emma lit a sixth candle and walked to Rachel. "I call upon the element of Earth to open this circle," she said, lighting the green candle in her sister's hands. "Come to us and keep us grounded as we perform this ritual of banishment."

Rachel held the candle aloft and felt grass underneath her feet, smelling sweet fragrant flowers as the candle glowed around her. A thread of pure light connected Rachel to Emma.

Emma walked clockwise to Harmony in the east. "I call upon the element of Air," she said, lighting harmony's yellow candle. "Come to us and lift us up should the ritual become too much for us to bear." Harmony gasped, grinning as she felt wind move all around her. The thread of pure light passed from Emma to Harmony, connecting them with Rachel as well.

Emma walked to Marley in the south and stood before her youngest sister. "I call upon the element of Fire," she said, lighting Marley's red candle. "Come to us and spread your warmth that we may feel our Goddess' love no matter what happens." Marley grinned as she felt the fire course through her but not burn her. The thread of light connected Marley to her sisters.

Emma walked to Sugar in the west and stood before her. "I call upon the element of Water," she said, lighting Sugar's blue candle. "Come to us and wash away the darkness." Sugar smiled, hearing the ocean and feeling the waves lap at her feet. Sugar saw the thread of light pass from Marley, to Emma and then to her.

Emma returned to Mike in the center and lit his candle. "And to complete the circle, I call on the element of Spirit," she said. "Let the Goddess and Her consort aid us in protecting our families and our community from the evil that has plagued it for decades." Mike smiled, feeling a lightness come into his heart and go out through his fingertips. The thread of light tethered him to his sisters and to the altar.

Emma set her candle in the middle of the altar and picked up her athame and the chalice. She cut her thumb and bled into the cup, throwing some herbs into it before going to each of her siblings and collecting their blood in the chalice as well. "Let this be an offering to the Goddess and Her consort," she said, raising the chalice skyward and then settling it on the altar. "Neferet, false goddess, you are hereby banished from this earth and the spirit world. We, your children, send you away to never return again–"

Suddenly a swirl of black smoke came up from the ground and the spirit of Neferet appeared before her six children. "This feeble lot of half-breeds is going to send me away?" she said haughtily.

Emma glared at their "father". "Surprised that your children would turn on you?" she asked. "I've read up on you, you know. You killed your entire family and sacrificed them to the darkness."

Neferet smirked. "And what makes you think I won't do the same to you and yours?" she asked.

"Because you can't," Sugar said, yawning.

"Oh can't I?" Neferet asked, coming up behind Sugar and wrapping one arm around her waist. "And just why is that, my dear?" She dragged her tongue from Sugar's collar bone up to her jawbone.

Sugar shivered in repulsion. "You'll have to keep wondering," she said.

Harmony glared at Neferet. "We're stronger than you think," she said.

"Right, just like your mothers, I suppose," Neferet said, looking over to Marley and Emma.

Emma glared back at Neferet. "Now!" she shouted. All six of them dropped their candles which went out immediately and they clasped hands, reciting something in the ancient tongue. Black, purple, and red threads wrapped themselves around Neferet's spirit and pulled her away from Sugar and into the chalice, trapping her in the artwork. Emma wrapped the chalice in a cloth and opened up a trapdoor in the floor. She dropped the chalice in a box and the box magically sealed itself before Emma dropped the trapdoor again."I release this space in the name of the Goddess and Her consort. Thank you Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit."

Rachel looked over at Emma. "She won't be coming back, will she?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, we've bound her to that chalice," she said. "That chalice and the box won't ever let her out."

"How can you be so sure?" Marley asked.

"Because once she's bound to those objects and banished, there are things in the darkness that will gladly keep her from coming back, even if the box and the chalice are destroyed," Emma said.

"That sounds too good to be true," Mike said, looking at his sisters.

"I trust Emma," Harmony said. "And if Emma says she's permanently banished, then it must be true."

Emma smiled at Harmony, kissing her sister's cheek.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Emma," Rachel said, approaching her sisters.

"It's still new to you and Marley and Mike," Emma said. "Harmony and Sugar have been around this for most of their lives."

"We should all get home," Mike said. "I know Tina will be mad at me for staying out so long."

Marley giggled. "Kitty will be hunting me down too," she said.

Emma nodded. "We did get it accomplished before sunrise," she said. "I'll see all of you at Mike and Tina's this afternoon."

Rachel smiled, hugging her siblings before climbing into her car and driving away. She pulled up to her driveway and parked, getting out and going back upstairs to her bedroom. She threw her robe off and put on her pajamas before climbing in bed. Scooting over to hug her wife, she found two little people between them–Ruby and Jade. She sat up and noticed that the twins were sleeping on Quinn's other side. Rachel stifled a laugh and picked up Ruby and Jade, carrying them into Ruby's room. She laid her two youngest in the bed and slept beside them.

Rachel awoke to Jade's crying just a few hours later and she sat bolt upright, picking up her infant daughter and bouncing her softly so that she wouldn't wake Ruby. Rachel checked the baby's diaper and changed her in the nursery before coming back and sleeping behind Jade and Ruby. Ruby had apparently inherited Quinn's ability to sleep through anything and barely woke when Rachel and Jade returned to bed.

Much to Rachel's surprise, she and the youngest Corcoran-Fabrays were still up before the other half of the family. Rachel wasn't tired when she rolled over that morning and found Ruby playing peek-a-boo with her little sister. Rachel grinned and kissed her daughters' cheeks. "Morning, sunshines," she said.

"Morning Mama," Ruby said, hugging her.

"Mama!" Jade said, grinning.

"Think we should go downstairs and fix breakfast for Mommy and the twins?" Rachel asked, picking up Jade and kissing her forehead.

Ruby nodded, climbing off her bed. Rachel stood with Jade on her hip and the three of them trooped down the stairs into the kitchen. Rachel settled Jade in her high chair, giving her some Cheerios, and helped Ruby onto a stool in front of the counter. "What should we make for Mommy and the twins?" she asked.

"Bacon!" Jade said.

Rachel laughed. "Of course Mommy taught you that word," she said, going to the refrigerator and pulling out the bacon, eggs, and toast. She also picked up some spinach and mushrooms to include in the eggs.

"Bacon and eggs are Mommy's favorite," Ruby said, giggling.

"Oh I know," Rachel said. "I even craved it when I was pregnant with a certain Miss Ruby Jude Corcoran-Fabray."

Ruby giggled again. "That's me!" she said.

"I know," Rachel said, winking.

Ruby took the bread from her mother and set it in the toaster, pushing down the lever.

Rachel turned on the frying pan and separated the bacon, letting it cook for a while. She chopped up the spinach and mushrooms and cooked them in the pan beside it, waiting for the spinach to wilt and the mushrooms to brown. Rachel mixed up the eggs and checked on the bacon, flipping the pieces with the tongs she preferred to use.

Quinn came downstairs with the twins and grinned at Rachel. "What smells so good?" she asked, greeting her wife with a kiss.

"Bacon!" Jade said, giggling.

Sage grinned at her baby sister and kissed her hand. "Jadie is smart, Mommy," she said.

Quinn nodded. "Jadie is a parrot," she said, laughing. "And she's going to get Mommy in trouble with Mama some day."

Rachel snorted. "No, Mommy is going to get herself in trouble with Mama someday," she said. "Don't blame that on my babies."

Ruby, Rosie, and Sage giggled.

Jade grinned up at Quinn and held her hands up. Quinn picked the baby up from her high chair and kissed her cheeks. She settled Jade on her hip and helped Rachel get down plates for all of them before setting up drinks for the older ones. Rachel flipped the bacon one more time before setting it on a plate and working on the eggs and vegetables. Quinn worked on getting Jade's bottle fixed.

Rosie and Sage set the silverware and sippy cups on the table, also getting napkins. Ruby giggled as the toast popped out of the toaster and she set more pieces of bread in it. Quinn helped her with the already toasted bread and helped Ruby butter the pieces before setting them on plates. Rachel plated up the eggs and bacon, carrying two of the plates to the table. Quinn took a third plate and set it down before she put Jade back in her high chair. Rachel and Quinn finished setting the plates down and helped the three older ones into their booster seats.

Quinn and Rachel sat on opposite sides of the table and looked at each other. Quinn wanted to talk about what happened last night, but not in front of the children. She knew that she'd be seeing more of her in-laws later and they had planned on spending time with their mothers as well.

Rachel saw the look Quinn was giving her and she reached across the table to squeeze her wife's hand. Emma said it was over and Rachel had no reason not to believe her older sister. She looked at their four girls, glad that none of them would be carrying on Neferet's twisted legacy. They still didn't know which of the girls was born like Quinn and which was born like her, and for now that didn't matter. They were all happy little girls who loved each other and loved their cousins. And that was the most important thing for Rachel and Quinn to focus on for now.

**A/N: So this is a bit all over the place and I'm not sure where I want to go next. Will take suggestions/questions/comments in the box below. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorited/etc so far. To answer some questions in the reviews left by guests: Rachel**_** is **_**special. She's one of six people who had to work together to defeat Neferet. And as for Marley being younger, I pulled a Murphy because I actually forgot Shelby said that Rachel was the last of Neferet's children (that was twelve chapters ago, after all), sorry! As for the request for Sue being the "husband" in the Pillsbury-Sylvester home, she is, the opportunity to show her equipment just hasn't come to me yet. As always, I own nothing except this crazy plot that I pulled out of a deeper part of my brain.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Santana and Brittany hadn't been forgotten by their friends at all. In fact, they arranged regular playdates between their five year old daughter Maura Jane and the Corcoran-Fabray twins as well as their three year old quadruplets (two sets of twins) and Ruby. Brittany now taught dance at a community center in the area where their girls (as well as Rosie, Sage, and Ruby) took lessons. Santana was going to school to become a lawyer and working in a law office as a paralegal in the meantime.

"Faith! Aye mija, for the last time, stop tormenting your sister or I'm putting you in time out!" Santana said, looking into the living room from the kitchen table where her four youngest were playing with their collection of Bratz.

Faith, the oldest of the quadruplets by three minutes, was holding one of the dolls' feet behind her back so that her sister Grace (the youngest of the four) couldn't find it. Charity (who was actually Grace's identical twin), snatched the feet from their sister and gave them to Grace.

"Hey!" Faith said.

"Mami said don't be mean," Charity said.

Hope (Faith's identical twin) giggled behind her hand. Faith glared at her sister.

"Thank you," Grace said to Charity, hugging her twin.

"You're my best friend," Charity said, hugging her back. "And Mami says you're my 'nother half."

Santana grinned, hearing the exchange.

"Give it back, Faith!" Hope said, glaring at her own twin.

"No," Faith said.

"Faith Emiliana Demetria Claudia Pierce-Lopez!" Santana roared, standing up from the table.

Faith dropped the Bratz doll she was holding in her hand and ran to the time out chair. All of Brittany and Santana's girls knew by now that if Mami said their full name, they were in big trouble.

Santana set he timer. "You can get up when the timer goes off and not before," she said.

Hope, Charity, and Grace continued playing with the dolls, mixing and matching their outfits. Santana smiled at the three of them, knowing that for some reason they could play nicely even when Faith was acting out. It was always that way. Even when the four of them were babies, Faith would be the only one who was incredibly vocal while the other three were pretty quiet.

Brittany and Maura came through the front door, having just come from one of Britt's classes. Maura ran to her three younger sisters and smiled. "Mama showed me some new dances," she said excitedly.

Hope grinned at her big sister. "Can you show us?" she asked, abandoning the doll she was playing with.

Maura nodded, leading her sisters out to their dance studio in the back of the house.

Brittany giggled, picking up the toys and putting them away. "So how were the foursome?" she asked Santana.

Santana came away from her work and went to her wife. She pouted as she kissed Brittany hello. "Go see for yourself," she said, pointing in the direction of their lone child who was sitting in the corner with her nose to the wall.

Brittany frowned just as the timer went off.

"Can I get up now, Mami?" Faith said in a small voice.

Santana crossed the room and turned off the timer. "Yes, you may," she said. "Do you understand why you were in time out?"

Faith nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth and looking at Santana. "I was mean to Hope and I took her doll clothes," she said around her thumb.

"And are you going to do that again?" Santana asked.

"No, Mami," Faith said.

"Good girl," Santana replied, scooping her up in a hug. "Mami and Mama love you. And we want you to be good, okay?"

Faith nodded against Santana's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I know," Santana said. "But you need to apologize to Hope."

Faith nodded again.

Santana released the hug and took her daughter by the hand, leading Faith to the dance studio where the other four girls were dancing.

Brittany followed them, smiling as she saw her oldest child teaching the little ones the dance.

"Grace, it's this first," Maura corrected gently, showing the youngest Pierce-Lopez how to move her feet again.

Hope and Charity giggled, trying to do it with Maura and Grace.

"Can I try?" Faith asked.

Maura smiled at her and nodded. She showed Faith the combination and when Faith got to the turn, she got her feet twisted and fell over, giggling.

"Doggy pile!" Hope said, leaping onto her twin and giggling too.

The other three girls joined Faith and Hope on the floor, tickling each other and giggling.

Brittany and Santana laughed.

"Which one of us should break that up?" Brittany asked.

Santana smirked. "Your kids kick, I'm not going in," she said.

"They're yours too," Brittany said, sticking her tongue out at her wife. "And they bite."

Santana laughed.

"Uncle!" came the muffled sound of Hope's voice from underneath her sisters.

"Uncle Aunt!" Faith said.

"Uncle Aunt Quinn!" Charity said, giggling.

"Uncle Aunt Quinn Froggy!" Grace said, smiling at her sisters.

Brittany laughed. "They were trying to quote that silly song," she said.

Santana looked at her. "You mean the cat dog froggy one from camp?" she asked.

"That's the one," Brittany said. "It's on one of their CD's from the car."

Santana and Brittany laughed, helping to get their kids untangled.

Shelby and Judy had tried for three years to get pregnant. After several failed attempts, they welcomed their twin daughters into the world the year after Ruby was born. They maintained the same schedule as they had when Rachel had given birth to her twins and it seemed to work out best. Shelby had given voice and piano lessons from their home even up to the day before the birth. Judy and Shelby had decided to put off placing the twins in preschool until they were four, Shelby preferring to have her babies with her as much as possible.

One of Shelby's favorite times of day was when she would try and teach Skylar (the one who reminded Judy of Quinn) and Jessamine (the one who reminded Shelby of Rachel) how to play piano. The girls were learning pretty fast and would show Judy what Shelby had taught them after dinner every night. She would even teach the girls how to play a piece together, which would usually result in the twins just plonking on the keys and bursting into giggling fits.

"Okay, double trouble," Shelby said one afternoon after she had taught the girls Fur Elise. "Let's show Mommy what you can do."

Jessamine and Skylar grinned, playing the song on the piano. Skylar tripped two notes and giggled and then Jessamine did the same.

Shelby and Judy smiled at each other.

"Stawt ovah?" Jessamine asked.

Shelby grinned at her little ones and nodded. "Go ahead, angels," she said.

The twins started over on the song and played it through the second time with no mistakes.

Judy grinned and clapped when they were done. "That was great," she said.

Shelby smiled, picking up Skylar and kissing her cheek. "Have you ever seen two smarter little girls?" she asked.

Judy picked up Jessamine and kissed the top of her head. "Don't tell your big sisters, but no," she said.

The twins giggled, hugging Shelby and Judy's necks.

The doorbell rang and Shelby carried Skylar to the door. She opened it and smiled. "Speak of the bigger girls and they appear," she said.

Rachel laughed. "Hi Mama," she said, hugging Shelby and Skylar.

"Way!" Skylar said, grinning.

"Hi Sky," Rachel said, smiling at her little sister.

"Ky!" Jade said, reaching for her aunt from Quinn's arms.

Shelby chuckled, letting Rachel and Quinn in with their girls.

Ruby grinned, going to Judy and Jessamine and hugging Judy's legs. "Hi Nana," she said.

Judy smiled, stroking her granddaughter's hair. "This is a nice surprise," she said.

"We haven't seen you since...well, you know," Shelby said, hugging Sage and Rosemary.

Rachel nodded. "That's why we came," she said, smiling. "It's over, Mama."

"It's over?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "We took care of our problem the other night," she said.

"Why don't you and I take the girls into the other room and let Shelby and Rachel talk?" Judy said to Quinn as she took Skylar from Shelby.

Quinn nodded, leading her older children into the other room. Judy carried her twins and followed Quinn to the girls' playroom.

Shelby led Rachel over to the couch and sat down."So...how did it happen?" she asked.

"It was the weirdest thing, Mama," Rachel said. "I felt like something was sitting on my chest all of a sudden and all I could think of was to contact Emma. What I didn't know at the time was that Mike, Marley, Harmony, and Sugar all felt the same thing at the same time."

"Oh dear," Shelby said, holding her hand. "So Neferet...came back somehow?"

Rachel nodded. "She had been spying on us for a while...we all felt it," she said. "We just didn't know that it was her."

Shelby looked at her. "What about your children?" she asked.

"They're safe," Rachel said. "Neferet couldn't get to them. Emma had us put protection spells over the children and they worked."

Shelby smiled, embracing her daughter. "How can you be sure that it won't happen again?" she asked.

"Because we trapped her," Rachel said. "And no one will be able to find her and release her. Only the six of us even know where she's trapped and she's bound by her own blood."

"Rachel, blood magic is dangerous," Shelby said.

"I know," Rachel said. "But I trust Emma and I know she wouldn't have had us do it if it wasn't safe, Mama. She wouldn't have anything to gain by that."

Shelby nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't need us to bind it," she said.

"I was kind of surprised by that too," Rachel said. "Maybe you and the others should talk to Emma?"

"I suppose we could," Shelby said. "Marley would have to stand in for her mother, if needed."

Rachel nodded. "The best thing is that the nightmares have stopped," she said. "And our little ones won't have to worry about having nightmares like we all used to."

Shelby smiled. "Mine are gone too," she said.

"I think you and Mom should come to the next barbecue," Rachel said. "You already met Kitty and Marley and I know the rest would love you."

Shelby grinned. "That's kind of your thing, Rach," she said. "Sure we won't be out of place?"

"Positive," Rachel said. "Mike's mother has wanted to meet you for the longest time."

"Has she?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "And Emma wanted to start up a group for the mothers that remained," she said. "You could use support too."

Shelby nodded. "I wish we'd have sought each other out before this," she said. "I know we could have used it."

Judy came out of the playroom. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "Are you two okay?"

Shelby nodded, pulling her wife towards them and putting her arm around Judy's waist. "Better than okay," she said. "Rachel and the others have gotten rid of Neferet for good."

Judy smiled. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time," she said, stroking Shelby's back.

"And our family is safe again," Rachel said.

Judy smiled. "I was almost hoping you'd say you were giving us another granddaughter," she said.

Rachel giggled. "Afraid not, Mom," she said. "Four is my limit. And I love all of them."

Judy nodded. "We feel the same about you four," she said.

Shelby rested her head against Judy's side. "I still can't believe that part is over..." she said.

"Don't talk about it too much, sweetheart," Judy said.

"I know...speak of the devil and they appear," Shelby said, sighing.

"Even if they did, Sue would probably kill them for us," Rachel said, laughing.

"The Cheerios coach?" Judy asked.

Rachel nodded. "She's my sister-in-law...I thought Quinn told you," she said.

Judy laughed. "No...but that explains so much about her if your sister is anything like you," she said.

"Well, I don't tend to ask Emma those things," Rachel said, blushing. "What happens behind closed doors with her and Sue is their business."

Judy nodded. "I don't blame you," she said. "I wouldn't want to know too much about my own brother's love life either."

Rachel smiled. "Same with me and the cousins," she said. "I keep that separate, especially Noah. I don't want to know."

Shelby and Judy smirked.

"Noah has been...pretty vocal," Shelby said. "Even April and Bill said so."

"No surprise," Rachel said. "But I still don't want to know."

Shelby and Judy laughed.

**A/N: So it got a little fluffy because, well...you already knew what happened and I didn't want to repeat myself too much. Questions, comments, and suggestions welcome. Just please for the love of bacon and gold stars, be nice! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Got a new plot twist I'm going to introduce half in this chapter and half in the next, thanks to a certain reader who shall remain nameless, but she knows who she is. And I took it a bit farther than what was suggested. As for some of the other suggestions, thank you, but this story is a Faberry story at its core and certain events aren't exactly going to move the plot along, sorry. Rated M for an implied rape at the end of the chapter. No flames! I don't own glee, or Brody would have been out the door sooner. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shelby should have known better than to breathe easier after hearing that Rachel's "father" had been dispatched. There were plenty of things from her past that she'd like to forget, and Neferet had been just one of them. Little did she know, another blast from her past was due to show up on her doorstep. It was a random weekday afternoon, and she'd just put Jessamine and Skylar down for their afternoon nap. She was downstairs cleaning up the den when the doorbell rang. Shelby placed the toys she'd just gathered in the toy chest that doubled as a bench. She brushed her hands on her slacks and went to the door.

"David..." Shelby said, looking at the tanned Latin man standing before her. "What are you–how did you find me?"

"Hello Shelby," David Martinez said, giving her that dazzling smile that she remembered. "Can I come in? Just to talk, of course."

"I have nothing to say to you," Shelby said, holding the door handle to keep herself on her feet. For some reason, seeing him had turned her knees to jelly.

"Is that any way to treat the man you almost married?" David asked, his accent making his voice a bit huskier than she'd remembered.

"That was so long ago..." Shelby said. "And I am married now and I have the life I always wanted."

"I heard," David said, reaching out and stroking her arm. "How's Rachel? I haven't seen her since she was a tiny little girl."

"That's none of your concern, David," Shelby spat, jerking her hand away from him. "It stopped being your concern when you walked out on us."

"Conchita, can't you forgive me for that?" David pleaded, using his nickname for her. "It was so long ago."

Shelby trembled, feeling a lump form in her throat. "She loved you! She wanted you to be her daddy and you threw her away as if she were garbage!" she screamed. "You're garbage, David. Rachel was and will always be a blessing to me. You couldn't appreciate her and love her even half as much as I did and all because she wasn't yours! Get off my front step before I call the police."

David looked at her, his eyes darkening in anger. "You will regret this, Shelby," he said. "You should have done what I wanted you to do all those years ago and you should have left the child with your sister."

"She's a fully-grown woman now," Shelby said. She refused to let David know about Rachel's family or the two babies she had sleeping upstairs.

"She ruined your chances of being high priestess at my side!" David roared. "I needed someone pure, not some little whore who gave away her virtue at fifteen!"

Shelby slapped his face. "I am not a whore," she said. "And my daughter ruined nothing. She saved me from being with someone who only pretended to love me! She taught me what real love was and when the time was right, I found real love!"

"I did love you!" David shouted back. "I loved you enough to try and look past the mistakes you'd made."

"No, you lusted after the power you thought I possessed!" Shelby said. "I'm nothing special, David. And now I'm taken, so you can't have me, even if I wanted to be with you now. Which I absolutely without a doubt do not want!"

David closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Shelby's, kissing her fiercely. He held her close to him, almost possessively and then released her very slowly. "Sometimes you protest too much, Conchita," he said in her ear.

Behind the two of them, Judy cleared her throat. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said.

Shelby pulled away from David as Judy pushed past the well-toned and tanned man. "David was just leaving," she said, her voice trembling.

Judy nodded, kissing her cheek. She looked at David. "I suggest you stay away from my wife," she said.

"Your wife?" David asked, looking to the two women.

"I didn't stutter," Judy said.

David smirked. "I suppose I ruined you for other men, eh, Conchita?" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Judy laughed. "Oh if you only knew," she said, slamming the door in his face.

Shelby crumpled against Judy and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry," she said over and over again.

Judy wrapped her arms around her wife. "Sweetheart..." she said, rubbing circles on her back. "I saw that kiss. I knew you weren't doing it willingly. You did nothing wrong."

"He..." Shelby said between sobs.

"He was that guy who's face was ripped from those pictures when Rachel was four, wasn't he?" Judy asked.

Shelby nodded. "I almost married him," she said.

"I'm glad you didn't," Judy said. "And not just because I'm happy being married to you. He didn't seem worthy of you or our Rachel."

"He isn't...he's despicable and he hated me for things out of my control," Shelby said.

Judy led her to the sofa and laid Shelby's head in her lap, stroking her hair. "He's gone now, baby," she said. "And he won't come back if he knows what's good for him."

Shelby nodded. "Rachel can't know he was ever here," she said.

"Easy enough," Judy said. "Are the twins taking their nap?"

"I just put them down a few minutes ago," Shelby said, stroking Judy's knee.

"I should make you a bath to relax you," Judy said.

"I'm alright, Love," Shelby said in a small voice. "As long as you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Judy said, kissing her lips softly.

"Mommy!" Skylar said from the top of the stairs. The little blonde girl raced down and grinned, seeing that Judy was home.

"Hi there, little bit of Sky," Judy said, grinning.

"Is Mama okay?" Skylar asked, looking at Shelby.

"I am, baby girl," Shelby said, sitting up and reaching for her daughter.

"You look sad, Mama," Skylar said, stroking Shelby's cheek with her tiny hand.

"I'll go check on Jessa," Judy said, smiling as she kissed her wife and daughter.

Shelby nodded, holding Skylar on her lap.

Judy went up the stairs to the twins' room.

"What made you sad?" Skylar asked.

"An old friend came to visit Mama," Shelby said, holding Skylar close.

"But a fwend is good...no?" Skylar asked.

"This friend...not so good," Shelby said, sighing.

"Oh..."Skylar said. "Make Mama cwy?"

Shelby nodded. "He did," she said.

"I know what make it bettah," Skylar said, grinning widely.

Shelby grinned too. "What's that?"

Skylar kissed her mother's cheeks. "Aww bettah," she said, doing her best "ta da!" arms.

Shelby smiled. "I do feel a lot better," she said, kissing Skylar's nose.

Skylar giggled. "I magic!" she said.

"That you are, sweetpea," Shelby said, rubbing her back. She hoped that David would take the hint and leave her family alone, but she had this sneaking suspicion that he would target Rachel and Quinn next, maybe even try to get to them through their children. Shelby hoped that Rachel had forgotten David, but she wasn't confident that Rachel's memories of the man who was almost her father were that fuzzy yet, even twenty years later.

Rachel and Quinn had just wrestled all four of their girls into and out of the bathtub and were preparing to put them down for a nap. Rachel still needed to work on things for her music theory class and Quinn needed to study for her test in her stage management class. Rachel looked at their twins who were giggling from Rosie's bed.

"Are you two wiggle-worms going to settle down and get some rest before we go over to Auntie Marley's?" Rachel asked, tucking the twins in and giving each of them their teddy bears.

Sage giggled louder. "Maybe," she said.

Rachel laughed. "Please do," she said. "Gran and Nana are going to be there too with your mini-aunties."

Rosie smiled, putting her hand over Sage's mouth. "We'll settle down, Mama," she said.

Sage licked her sister's hand.

"Eww," Rosie said, glaring at her twin. She rolled over so that she was facing the opposite direction.

Sage grinned mischievously at Rachel.

Rachel laughed. "You are so your Mommy's child," she said, kissing Sage's cheek first and then Rosie's.

Sage just nodded and the twins yawned together, both closing their eyes and falling asleep.

Rachel smiled, closing the door all but a sliver as she left the twins' room. She saw Quinn in the hallway, coming from Ruby and Jade's room. Closing the distance between them, she kissed her wife softly, just as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that possibly be?" Quinn asked, pouting.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Rachel said, leading Quinn down the stairs.

Quinn reached the door first and opened it to find a good-looking Hispanic man standing on their doorstep. "Can I help you?" she asked, thinking that the man was lost.

"I'm looking for Rachel," the man (David) said.

Rachel looked around Quinn and blinked twice. He seemed familiar...but more like someone she'd seen in a dream than in real life. "I'm Rachel," she said.

Quinn held Rachel behind her protectively. "And just what is it you want with my sister?" she asked, deciding to play straight instead of giving this man any room to ridicule them.

Rachel raised her eyebrow in Quinn's direction and followed her lead. It wasn't lying, exactly.

"Can't a man want to see his daughter?" David asked.

Quinn smirked. "Right," she said. "Her father is dead."

Rachel blinked at David. "Daddy?" she asked, finally remembering the man who had been her father in all but legal terms for nearly a year of her early life.

"Hello Estrellita," David said, opening his arms for her.

Rachel broke away from Quinn and hugged David, inhaling his scent. "You haven't changed your cologne," she said, smiling up at him. "I remember that smell and how much I loved it."

Quinn leered at the man holding her wife and opened the door a bit wider.

David smiled down at Rachel, kissing her forehead. "I missed my little star," he said.

"I've missed you too, Daddy," Rachel said. "Come in and have some iced tea?"

"Only if it's alright with your...sister," David said, looking at Quinn.

"Please come in," Quinn said, going and getting the iced tea for the three of them.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked, leading him to their sofa.

"Around," David said, taking a seat and patting the one beside him. "Been busy leading my coven."

Rachel nodded, sitting next to him. "Mama and I joined a new one a few years back," she said.

"I know," David said, trying to mask the anger in his voice. "I had hoped that Shelby would have been my High Priestess. Our coven still needs one."

Rachel nodded, looking at him. He was sitting too close to her and looking at her in that way–kind of like how a snake looks at a mouse right before the latter is devoured whole. She tried to pull away but David held her to him.

"Why so scared, Estrellita?" David purred in her ear. "You are so beautiful...just like your mother was."

Rachel was still trembling. "I'm not scared," she said.

"You shouldn't be," David said, kissing her passionately. He waved his hand at the door to the kitchen and locked it so Quinn couldn't interrupt them. Waving his hand again, he put a sort of "cone of silence" over them so that no one could hear Rachel if she screamed. David's lips moved down to Rachel's jawline and her neck. "Estrellita...come with me...be my high priestess," he said, stroking her side as he kissed her.

Rachel trembled under him. "N-no..." she said.

David looked at her. "No?" he asked, picking her up roughly and taking her outside of the house. As soon as he was out the door, the spell on the kitchen door was broken. He snapped his fingers and teleported the two of them back to his lair, all while Rachel was beating on him and screaming. But of course, no one could hear her screams.

Quinn stepped into the living room with the tray of drinks. "And here we are," she said before gasping at the lack of people in the room. She muttered a string of curses and set the tray down on the coffee table. Quinn picked up the phone and called her mother's house.

Meanwhile, David had laid Rachel down in the ultimate cliched bedroom setting–satin sheets, rose petals, and candles all around the room.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Estrellita," David said, tying her to the bed with a set of silk scarves. "I saw your potential when you were a little girl. It was a prophecy your mother ignored, but I certainly did not."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rachel asked, struggling against her bindings.

David gave her his most charming smile. "You're going to give me a son," he said.

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "NO!" she said. "Don't you dare!"

David kissed her forcefully. "Oh but I must," he said, stroking her side.

"No, I said!" Rachel lifted her knees to try and strike at him, but the scarves were too tight.

David smirked. "It'll be over much more quickly if you don't fight, querida," he said, climbing up on the bed next to her.

"Please," Rachel pleaded, her eyes shining with tears.

"Shhh...this will all be over soon," David said kissing her again.

Rachel felt strange, like she had been drugged. Suddenly, everything went black, and when she woke up, she could feel something stirring in her midsection. She reached down and touched her stomach, wondering why it was bulging and twitching oddly. "How long have I been asleep?" she said drowsily.

"Not long," David's voice said. He handed her a glass. "Drink this."

"I don't think I should take anything from you...you did this to me!" Rachel said, trying to sit up but finding it difficult as her center of gravity had shifted.

"Lay back, corazon," David said, stroking her hair. "Daddy will take care of you."

"You're not my father," Rachel said angrily. "Now let me go back to my family!"

"Oh, you mean your 'sister' and your four precious little girls?" David said, a sly smile on his lips.

"H-how did you know?" Rachel asked, trying to back away from him.

David laughed hollowly. "Oh mija..." he said, tutting. "I know everything I need to know about you. Now drink this so my son can grow big and strong and then you can return to your...family."

"I would rather die," Rachel said, turning away from him.

David slammed down the glass and it shattered. "Do not test me on these things, corazon," he said, making another glass full of the liquid appear in his hand.

Rachel turned slowly and drank the liquid, gasping as it burned going down. She choked a little and swallowed the rest, laying back. She could feel the baby inside her growing bigger by the minute. "Something is wrong..." she said, her voice unsteady.

David put a hand to her middle and smiled. "He is a strong one and doesn't need as much time as some others," he said. "You are doing well, querida."

Rachel looked at him over the bulge in her middle, her eyes wide with horror. "You're going to take him from me, aren't you?" she asked.

David looked at her. "You don't want him anyway," he spat. "He will be well cared for and you'll think this is just a dream."

"No!" Rachel screamed. "You're a monster!"

"What do you think he is?" David asked.

Rachel put her arms protectively around her baby bump. "He's just a baby!"

"And he will be the High Priest of the Rowan Oaks coven someday," David said, smiling as he stroked her middle again.

Rachel could still feel the baby kicking inside her and she sobbed. "Don't take him from me," she said.

"Those are the rules, Estrellita," David said. "He is my son and if you won't stay with me and raise him, you cannot take him with you."

"You know I can't do that!" Rachel said. "I have a wife and other children."

"Then you will have to forget about our son," David said sadly.

"Please...at least let one of my cousins take him so I can be close to him," Rachel begged.

"Those Anderson boys?" David asked. "I could never give my son to an Anderson."

"My cousin Blaine...he can't have children with his partner," Rachel said. She was lying, of course. Blaine and Kurt had found a way to have children, they just hadn't used it yet.

"That's too bad," David said, giving her a mock sad face.

"Please..." Rachel said.

"I said no!" David roared, slapping her across the face and reciting something in a hard guttural language she didn't understand.

Rachel had blacked out again and when she woke, she could hear a baby crying. She looked over at David, who was holding the baby. "Can I see my–our–son?" she asked quietly.

David nodded, bringing the baby over to Rachel. Rachel took him in her arms and smiled. "He's so beautiful..." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"His name is Antonio," David said.

Rachel nodded. "It's a perfect name for him," she said.

"Are you sure you won't stay here with us?" David asked.

"I can't," Rachel said, sobbing. "I have a family who needs me."

David snatched the baby away from Rachel. Little Antonio started crying and reaching for his mother and David soothed him, kissing his forehead. He snapped his fingers and Rachel was back at her own front door. She opened it and walked inside, seeing Quinn surrounded by their family (siblings and all).

"Rachel...where have you been?" Quinn asked, closing the distance between them in two strides and holding her close. "You've been gone for hours."

"Hours?" Rachel asked. "It seemed like so much longer..."

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Shelby asked, going to her daughter.

"Yeah...I'm–I'm fine," Rachel said, her hand going towards her middle.

"Did he hurt you?" Quinn asked, looking her over.

"N-no..." Rachel said, trying to clear her head.

"We moved the barbecue to your back yard," Marley said from the other side of her sister.

Rachel nodded. "Are the girls outside?" she asked.

Marley nodded.

Rachel broke away from Quinn and ran outside to find her four girls playing with their cousins. She sighed in relief and Quinn came up behind her and held her again.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"I feel like someone's missing..." Rachel said. "But I don't know who."

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who don't speak Spanish, here's a little guide: estrellita = little star; querida= dear/darling; corazon= literally, heart, but similar to "querida"; mija= contraction of "mi hija", which means "my daughter". Sorry for the Breaking Dawn-esqueness (unless of course you like that sort of thing). Please leave a little love in the box. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! One more new plot twist to go. This chapter will have a little more of a different couple and a bit less Faberry, but I do have a good reason for it. :) As always, don't own glee. If I did, do you really think I'd have so many flipping hiatuses? (ok, yes I'm glad that the cast gets to rest and whatever, but I'm having bloody withdrawals). And I'm glad that a certain 6'3" cast member is getting the help he needs for his demons. I think we could all send him some positive vibes whether we worship at the altar of Finchel or not. Flashbacks/visions are in italics.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Emma had watched her younger sister when she arrived at the barbecue and felt something wasn't right with Rachel. She knew before she and Sue took their girls home that she'd need to talk to her sister privately. After the family had eaten, Emma saw her chance when Rachel went into the kitchen to clean some of the dishes.

"Rach?" Emma said from behind her.

Rachel turned around and smiled at her eldest sister. "Hey..." she said."Anything I can get you, Emma?"

"No, thank you," Emma said. "I was coming to see if you needed any help or to talk about anything."

"You mean David?" Rachel asked, dropping the dishcloth in the water and sighing. She held onto the sink.

"Your mother told me that you had a special relationship with him," Emma said carefully.

Rachel nodded, closing her eyes at the memory. "He was supposed to be my father..." she said. "After today I'm glad Mom broke things off with him."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, drying the dishes that were sitting in the drainer.

"He...he only wants one thing," Rachel said, still having her memory from before her blackouts.

Emma nodded. "Something your mother couldn't give him but you could?" she asked, feeling like she was grilling Rachel, but she didn't know what else to do.

Rachel nodded again. "He wants a son," Rachel said. "And a high priestess for his coven."

Emma nodded, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything, even if you're scared to talk to Quinn or your mothers," she said.

"Thanks, Emma," Rachel said, drying her hands and hugging her sister.

"You're welcome," Emma said, holding her.

Rachel suddenly burst into tears and buried her face in Emma's shoulder. Emma closed her eyes and felt like she was being pulled away.

_Emma saw Rachel and a man she could only assume was David in a room filled with candles. The Rowan Oaks insignia was on the wall behind them. _

_Rachel was holding a baby in her arms and smiling."He's so beautiful..." she said, tears coming to her eyes._

"_His name is Antonio," David said._

_Rachel nodded. "It's a perfect name for him," she said. _

"_Are you sure you won't stay here with us?" David asked. Emma could see earnestness in his eyes, and it chilled her. _

"_I can't," Rachel said, sobbing. "I have a family who needs me."_

_David snatched the baby away from Rachel. Little Antonio started crying and reaching for his mother and David soothed him, kissing his forehead. He snapped his fingers and Rachel was back at her own front door. _

Emma pulled back from Rachel suddenly and looked at the younger woman. "Rachel...you had a baby..." she said.

Rachel looked at her sister oddly. "Ummm...yeah, I've had four," she said. "You were at the hospital for the births of the last two..."

"No, I mean, when you were gone with him," Emma said, looking down at Rachel's middle. "Recently."

"How is that possible?" Rachel asked. "Quinn said I was only gone a few hours."

"Some dark warlocks can stop time," Emma said. "Does the name Antonio mean anything?"

Rachel gasped. "I thought that was a dream..." she said.

"Rachel, we need to get your son back," Emma said. "There's no telling what David will do with him and how he might turn your own son against you."

"Son?" Quinn said from the doorway. "You let that creep touch you?" She gave Rachel a disgusted look.

"Quinn, I–" Rachel began.

"Don't even try to explain this," Quinn said, glaring at her wife.

"Quinn," Emma said. "I know the two of you have your trust issues, but I think you need to cool it."

"Cool it?" Quinn asked, glaring at Emma. "How would you feel if Sue had a child with someone else?"

Emma bristled. "That would never happen," she said.

"That's what I thought about Rachel," Quinn spat.

Rachel looked at her wife. "Quinn!" she said. "He kidnapped and raped me! How can you think I'd want that?"

"You seemed to fall for his pretty words," Quinn said, glaring at her.

"We're going back to this crap again?" Rachel asked, holding onto her sister.

"Apparently so," Quinn said.

"I need some air," Rachel said, going out the back door.

Emma looked at her sister-in-law. "Keep this up and you're going to lose her," she said. "I should know."

"Oh please, you and that she-male tracksuit-wearing psycho you married have never had a real fight in your life," Quinn growled.

"I wasn't talking about this marriage," Emma said, sighing. "I'm going to check on Rachel." Emma left her sister-in-law seething in the kitchen and went out the back door to the garden. She found Rachel sitting on the blanket with Marley, Jade, and Marian. Emma smiled, kneeling between her sisters and watching as the two babies played with each other.

Rachel looked over at Emma and squeezed her hand. "Thank you," she said.

Emma pulled Rachel and Marley into a hug. "I'm always where my sisters and brother need me," she said.

Marley smiled at her older sisters. "We're lucky to have you," she said.

Rachel nodded. "We are," she said. "And I do want your help...with that thing we saw."

Emma nodded. "Of course," she said.

Later that day after Robin and Olivia had been put down for their nap, Sue found Emma looking through her BOS.

"Summoning a lost witch?" Sue asked. "I thought that didn't work on your brothers and sisters."

"It doesn't," Emma said. "I'm trying to find someone else."

"Does this have anything to do with Rachel being AWOL earlier today?" Sue said.

Emma nodded. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said.

"Rachel was gone longer than it seemed?" Sue said.

"How did you know that?" Emma asked. "I didn't even tell Quinn or Marley."

"Do you remember when you first learned you were pregnant?"

Emma nodded. "Of course," she said. "What are you getting at, Love?"

"That weird alarm bell that goes off in my head every time one of your siblings procreates," Sue said. "It went off again while we waited for her today."

Emma stared at her wife. "You can't tell any of the others," she said. "Promise me you won't."

"Q already knows," Sue said. "I have no reason to tell anyone else. I heard her screaming at Rachel before she came out to the garden."

"Rachel and I are going to get the baby back," Emma said. "If you could try and corral your former head cheerleader so that she doesn't interfere, I'd appreciate that."

"I can try," Sue said. "But I have to tell you, Fabray has a mind of her own and sometimes she chooses not to listen to reason."

"Noted," Emma said. "If she prevents Rachel from bringing her son home...I want to raise him."

Sue looked at her and nodded slowly. "I expected as much," she said. "I won't pretend the boy is ours. He should be treated better than the rest of you were."

Emma nodded in agreement. "That's only fair to all involved," she said. "Well, all except that rat bastard who raped my little sister."

Sue smirked. "You can be a real firecracker sometimes," she said, kissing Emma's temple.

Emma laughed. "You know how I feel about family," she said, sighing against Sue.

"I know," Sue said. "Oh what in gay hell is this?" She looked out the window and saw a tall brown-haired man loitering in their back yard.

Emma snickered. "You and that drag queen movie..." she said, shaking her head. She blinked when she saw the man. "Dustin...but...he's supposed to be dead. We..I know we killed him."

"I'm about to do it again," Sue said, stalking out to their back yard and staring the man down.

Emma rushed after Sue. "What's the meaning of this?" she said to "Dustin".

Dustin smiled, his blue eyes shining. "Hello, Emma," he said. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Sue said. "We vanquished your ass ten years ago."

Dustin laughed. "Do you really think you could vanquish Dustin Goolsby?" he said. "I'm like a bad penny, sweetheart. I always turn up."

Sue growled. "Do you really want your head and body separated again, Goolsby?" she asked, clenching her fists.

"Temper, temper," Dustin said, turning from Sue to face Emma. "I have a message for you and your...sisters. Do not come after the child. He's where he belongs."

"I should have known you were in league with him!" Emma spat. "Tell your boss or whatever he is to you that my sister wants her son."

"She could have had him if she'd stayed," Dustin said, looking at his nails as if they were the most fascinating objects ever. "Heed my warning and no one will get hurt."

Sue rolled her eyes. "You're killing my lawn," she said. "Get the hell off of it and I'll leave your pretty face intact, Foolsby."

Dustin smirked. "I suppose the next thing you're going to tell me is that yours is bigger," he said.

"You bet your ass," Sue said.

"Sue," Emma said, putting a hand to the blonde's arm. "I'm not going with him."

"I know," Sue said, putting her hand over Emma's. "I'm making sure he knows."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dustin said, rolling his eyes. "As much as I want to stay and play out this tired script, I have somewhere more important to be." With a snap of his fingers and a very cliched puff of smoke the unwelcome visitor was gone.

Sue and Emma looked at each other.

"You're still going to help Rachel, aren't you?" Sue said.

"I banished my own father to oblivion, didn't I?" Emma said.

"Point taken," Sue said. "Did you get the feeling that your ex and that cretin might be more than business partners?"

Emma nodded. "I'd rather not think about that...it was bad enough that Dustin was my beard," she said. "And yes, you do know that yours is much more impressive."

Sue smirked, kissing her tenderly. "I know," she said. "Let's get back inside and figure out how to get that baby back for your sister."

**A/N: So there we have villain numero dos. Anyone who can name me Sue's favorite drag queen movie will get a special shout out before the next chapter. Leave me some love? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Yes, kris368, **

**Sweet-kat-8, jupiter-01, CrystalDG, Filmaddict, all of you got the movie right! It was ****To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar****! :) One of my favorite drag queen movies of all time (Including ****Connie and Carla ****and**** The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert****). Anyway, on with the show! :)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Emma and Rachel left their siblings after the weekly meeting and headed for where Emma suspected that David and Dustin were holed up. Emma had her BOS and supplies with her to defend themselves should the need arise. Emma parked her minivan down the street from David's manor house.

Rachel shivered as she looked up the hill towards the house. "It would be pretty, if the person living in it wasn't such a creep," she said to Emma.

Emma nodded. "I think he has company, to be honest," she said, shivering at the memory of what happened the night of the barbecue. "My ex-husband that I thought I'd vanquished with Sue."

Rachel blinked at her sister. "Your what?" she asked. "I thought you and Sue were together forever."

"Not exactly," Emma said. "I kind of fell in with a different crowd in high school. And Dustin knew all the right words to say...we were married right after graduation. By then it was too late to try and get away from him. Typical controlling boyfriend/husband behavior and I should have seen it...he kept me from all of my friends and he'd made sure when we'd gone off to college that he followed me and would meet me after every class. I never had time to myself. I couldn't even go to any kind of study group without him tagging along."

"How did you get away from him?" Rachel asked. They were just on the other side of the hedge from the manor house.

Emma grinned. "There was a group at school," she said. "Sue was kind of a grad student advisor to them and I joined them in secret. Somehow they'd cloaked themselves from dark warlocks like Dustin. It was this great group of women...some like Sue and Quinn, some like you and me."

"Was it love at first sight with Sue?" Rachel asked, grinning. It was a weird thought for her to have, but she could see how Emma and Sue looked at each other when they weren't getting on each other's nerves with their little peculiarities.

"It kind of was," Emma said, laughing. "She was amazing. I saw in her everything that Dustin wasn't."

Rachel nodded. "And your differences were things the two of you could work through?" she suggested.

Emma laughed. "Things we're still working through, yes," she said.

"Did you have any children with Dustin?" Rachel asked, thinking of little Antonio.

Emma shook her head. "I miscarried the one time he got me pregnant," she said. "But he caused it...he has these anger issues that I'm sure David has too."

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm scared for Antonio," she said. "I don't want him to grow up in a home where his father is prone to violence."

"Which is why we're going in there to get your baby boy back," Emma said. "And if Quinn won't take him in, Sue and I will."

Rachel smiled at her sister. "You two are awesome," she said, kissing Emma's cheek.

Emma grinned, hugging Rachel from the side. "Thank you," she said. She led Rachel up to the front door and neither sister could keep a straight face as they stood there while Emma rang the doorbell.

"This is too easy," Rachel pointed out.

Emma shrugged. "Sometimes Dark Helmet gets it wrong. Evil doesn't always win because good is dumb. Sometimes evil has their dumb moments, too," she said.

Rachel giggled. "Spaceballs? Really, Emma!" she said.

Emma smirked. "You haven't learned of my Mel Brooks obsession?" she asked.

"I have now," Rachel said, laughing.

David came to the door and smirked when he saw who was on the other side. "Really? You think it will be this easy to get our son away from me?" he said.

"The thought had occurred to me," Rachel said, shrugging.

"Did you just bring _her _as backup?" David said, sneering at Emma.

"She's all I need," Rachel said firmly.

"I figured with as many bastards your 'father' left behind, you'd have an army," David said.

"That could be arranged," Emma said through gritted teeth as she palmed her phone inside her front pocket.

"You wouldn't want to mess with all of them, David," Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all very powerful and whatever," David said, rolling his eyes. "I suggest you leave before things get ugly."

Emma and Rachel smirked at each other. "Too easy," they said in unison.

David blocked them off in the doorway. "Do not test me, Estrellita," he said.

"This isn't a test, David," Rachel said. "I want my son back."

"Then leave your other life behind," David growled.

"I don't think so, Martinez," came Noah's voice from behind Emma and Rachel.

"I believe the lady asked you to give something back that belongs to her," Jesse said.

Rachel looked at her cousins. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We were in the neighborhood," Noah said, shrugging. "And this joker thinks in charge of our coven, which he most certainly is not."

"Are you acting as Aunt April and Uncle Bill's muscle or something?" Rachel asked, unsure of what all of this meant.

"Something like that," Noah said.

"Actually...your mom sent us," Jesse said.

David laughed. "Didn't trust that her little girl could handle herself, eh? Typical Shelby."

Emma waved her hand at David and threw him back against the wall. "That's enough out of you," she said. She led Rachel and the boys inside the house and as they turned the corner, they noticed that the house looked like it was still in stages of unpacking.

"I guess they haven't called the maid in yet," Noah quipped, stepping over a rolled-up rug.

"Dustin must be around here somewhere," Emma said, looking for some kind of magic signature to tell her where to find her ex-husband.

"Did my mom really send you?" Rachel asked Jesse, feeling like she was a kid again rather than the mother of five.

"No," Jesse said, chuckling. "I figured we'd distract hunky boy back there and Hockey Puck was gonna take him out, but Emma beat him to it."

The group laughed.

Noah held out his wand that started to glow blue at the end as he made it to the stairway. "They're up here," he said, charging up the stairs.

"Bro, you sound like a herd of elephants all by yourself," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"Then fix it, Curly-top," Noah said through gritted teeth.

Jesse pulled his wand out and silenced the steps so that Dustin couldn't hear them.

Rachel and Emma followed the boys upstairs and noticed that Noah's wand started glowing brighter as they reached the end of the hall.

"Kind of cliched that it's glowing blue for a baby boy, don't you think?" Emma said to Jesse.

Jesse shrugged. "It works almost all of the time," he said.

"I don't even want to know," Rachel said, cringing. She had this feeling the might have gotten that spell from their father's book of spells...

Noah and Jesse took a step back, grabbed each other's hands to brace themselves against each other and each of them kicked in the door. The door splintered and the four of them saw the baby in the crib. Again, the thought that it was too easy crossed Rachel and Emma's minds as Rachel approached the crib.

Rachel reached down to take her son and felt a shock as her hands passed the top rail of the crib.

"Get away from my son, you little whore," Dustin spat.

Emma looked at her ex. "Don't talk that way about my sister," she said.

Dustin's face momentarily softened. "Emma, dear," he said. "Come to try and do what I asked you not to?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Emma said.

"She doesn't need to be," Noah said, standing by Jesse and glaring at Dustin.

Dustin smirked at the two younger men. "You think you can just take the boy out of here?" he said.

"We got past your little...whatever he is," Jesse said. "So, I'd say yes."

Rachel waved her wand, trying to remove the spell from the crib.

"Silly little witch," Dustin said. "You won't get him that way."

"Give me my son!" Rachel demanded, facing him with her wand. "Or I'll remove David's favorite part of you from your body permanently."

"Now now, that's not nice," Dustin said, approaching the younger woman. "Maybe if you talk nicely...I might just let you have him." He stood closely to her and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Rachel closed her eyes, trying not to vomit on his shoes due to her repulsion. "Please..." she said.

"That's better," Dustin said, lifting her chin up with one finger. "Join us and you can have your son."

"N-no..." Rachel said, tears coming to her eyes. She pulled her face away and looked at the baby in the crib. "He'll come home with me and I will never join you."

Dustin slapped her face and knocked her down on the floor. Puck and Jesse had to hold each other back from attacking the man. Instead they went to Rachel and helped her up, both of them holding her close.

Dustin turned his anger towards Emma. "You!" he said. "Haven't you told her that I like obedient women?"

Emma glared at him. "It doesn't matter what you like," she said. "David will only use her and throw you aside."

Dustin backhanded Emma, but Emma was able to stay on her feet. She wiped some blood from her mouth, her glare never leaving her face.

"You lying little bitch," Dustin spat. "Don't try your little mind tricks on me. They won't work."

"Give up, Dustin," Emma said. "Give us the child and get out of here."

Dustin laughed menacingly. "That's no fun, Ems," he said. "She'll stay here and raise the child, or she will never see him again."

Jesse and Noah rolled their eyes.

"Dude, is there a skip in your CD or something?" Noah asked. "We heard you the first time."

"And we're telling you, the baby's coming with us," Jesse added.

"There's only one way you'll get him out of here," Dustin said.

"I love a challenge," Noah replied, cracking his knuckles.

Dustin waved his hands at Rachel and her cousins. Jesse threw Rachel down on the ground and covered her with his body. Noah blocked the magic with a counter-spell from his wand. The magic ricocheted off the walls and hit Dustin square in the chest before he had a chance to block it. He exploded into a heap of ashes. Noah went to the crib and picked up the baby without any trouble now.

"Hey there, little guy," Noah said, smiling as he bounced the baby on his arm. "Let's get you and your mom out of here."

"Awww," Emma, Rachel, and Jesse said together.

Noah blushed. "Come on, we have to get out of here before David finds what's left of his lover," he said as he sprinted down the stairs right into an angry David.

"I'll take my son now, thank you," David said, trying to grab the baby.

Jesse punched David square in the jaw and knocked the man away. "He deserves better than the likes of you," he said, glaring down at the man. He could see David trying to stand and he planted his boot-clad foot in the middle of David's chest. "You're going to let us get out of here and let Rachel have her baby."

"And if I don't?" David asked, glaring up at Jesse.

"Then you'll meet the same fate as your boyfriend upstairs," Jesse said, taking his foot from David's chest.

"What are you talking about?" David asked, backing away.

"Why don't you go up and see for yourself?" Noah asked, glaring at the man. His posture dared David to take a step forward.

David ran up the stairs. "Dustin?" he called.

"Let's get him home," Emma said, stroking her nephew's hair and leading the three younger adults out.

Noah nodded, smiling at the baby boy.

Emma and Rachel exchanged a look and smiled as they made their way back to the van.

"I have an idea," Rachel said.

"I'll bet I was thinking the same thing," Emma said.

"Noah?" Rachel said to her cousin.

"Mmmhmm?" Noah said, giving Rachel a kind of dopey look.

"Would you like to take Antonio home?" Rachel asked.

Before Noah could answer, Jesse asked, "Uhh Rachel...are you thinking clearly?"

"I think so," Rachel said.

"I know my brother and he can't even take care of a goldfish," Jesse said into her ear.

"But look at the two of them, Jesse," Rachel said, grabbing her cousin's chin and turning it towards Noah and the baby.

"Well, it's the cutest I've seen him since we played super heroes with Kitten Boy..." Jesse admitted.

"And no one would look for him with you guys..." Emma said.

"I don't live with him anymore," Jesse said. "I have my own place...and kind of a girlfriend."

"What's his name?" Rachel asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Giselle," Jesse said, coughing. "Kitten Boy is the only one of us that bats for that team."

"My mistake," Rachel said, smiling. "Does Noah have a girlfriend yet?"

"No, not really," Jesse said. "He hasn't changed much since high school."

"Talking about me?" Noah asked, looking at his twin and his cousin.

"Kind of..." Rachel admitted.

"My place isn't really big enough for a baby, Rae," Noah admitted, handing Antonio to Emma. "I'd love to babysit him, but I can't take him full time."

"And he's back," Jesse said.

Rachel nodded. "Emma and Sue agreed to take him," she said.

"We can get baby things for him from Mike and Tina," Emma said. "Ethan is big enough now."

Rachel hugged the two men. "Thank you for helping me get my son back," she said.

"Anything for family," Jesse said, kissing her cheek.

"Call us next time?" Puck added, kissing the other cheek.

"Of course," Rachel said, smiling at them. "You guys should come to the next barbecue. I'll call you with more details."

Noah and Jesse nodded, heading off to Jesse's waiting car.

Rachel looked at her sister and her son. "I wish I could take him home," she said, kissing the baby's head.

"I know," Emma said. "But you'll see him a lot, still."

Rachel nodded and sighed. "Thank you," she said, hugging Emma and the baby.

"What are sisters for?" Emma said, kissing her cheek. "Let's get you home to the girls."

Rachel nodded. "I need to have all my other babies and hold them," she said.

"I know the feeling," Emma said. She put the baby in the back seat where one of her old infant car seats was already waiting.

Rachel looked back at her son and sighed. "I don't want him to hate me," she said.

"Rachel...look at me," Emma said. "We'll make it impossible for him to hate you, which is more than I can say for David."

Rachel nodded, resting her head against the seat and wiping the tears from her eyes that she didn't even know she was shedding. "I love you, baby boy," she said.

**A/N: Little love in the box? Any suggestions as to what comes next (as long as they're completely plausible and not from way left field) are welcome. :) –Venna **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: After the last string of reviews, I've been debating on whether or not to continue with this story. I owe it to some of you to bring this story to some sort of conclusion. I appreciate all of you who have followed and added this story as a favorite, and I'd like to see some more POSITIVE reviews this time. There is way too much negativity in this world as it is (have you been watching the news lately?) And I'd prefer to have less of it in my inbox. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rachel still hated that she felt like she couldn't bring her son home to be with his sisters. She knew it was Quinn's trust issues that were making the blonde less than agreeable to live with over the past few weeks, and she knew they needed to talk, so she'd arranged for Sue and Emma to take the girls to have a sleep over with Robin, Olivia, and Antonio. Once her four daughters were out of the house and safely with their aunts and cousins, Rachel set to work making dinner for herself and Quinn. Whether her wife wanted to or not, Rachel was determined to work on this issue.

As a backup plan, Rachel had her cousins and both Shelby and Judy on stand-by to work on getting Quinn to understand that Rachel had done none of this to spite her. Rachel and the baby were just as much victims of David and Dustin as Quinn was. Rachel saw her son as an innocent party in all of this and she was determined to open Quinn's eyes to the fact that she was punishing an innocent baby for the actions of his despicable father.

Rachel put the bacon macaroni and cheese in to bake and she worked on her vegetarian sausage "meatloaf", something she knew Quinn really did like. Once that was also baking in the oven, she worked on the salad, cutting the vegetables and tossing them in the raspberry vinaigrette. Setting her iPod on the stereo dock, she put it on her "romantic" playlist and set it to shuffle. She would soften Quinn's mood one way or another and possibly get her way with bringing her son home.

Rachel hadn't tried to do any kind of scheming in years, so of course she was a bit rusty at this and was probably going to come off as obvious. But at least this would get Quinn talking (even if it were at a decibel level that would shatter every glass object in a five mile radius). Their problem was that they were talking _at _each other rather than _to_ each other.

Quinn came in through the back door and smiled at Rachel. "Hey baby," she said, closing the distance between them and kissing her neck from behind. "What smells so good."

Rachel smiled, stroking Quinn's face and turning to kiss her lips. "Your favorite dinner," she said.

"Meatloaf and bacon mac'n'cheese?" Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. "Am I dying or something? And where are the girls?"

"You're not dying, babe," Rachel said, giggling. "I thought we could use some alone time, so I let Sue and Emma take them for a sleepover with their twins."

Quinn's smile fell. "You mean the twins and _your_ son," she said, scowling and dropping her arms.

Rachel looked at her. "Quinn, stop," she said.

"I know what you're doing, Rachel," Quinn said. "You're trying to get my own kids to turn against me and try to soften me to the idea of raising that little monster."

"He's not a monster," Rachel said, her tone attempting to be calm, but coming off with a bit of an edge to it.

"I don't want him in this house!" Quinn said."He's not mine and he doesn't belong anywhere!"

"And I suppose Emma, Harmony, Marley and Sugar aren't my sisters and Mike's not my brother, either!" Rachel said.

"That's different!" Quinn said.

"No, it isn't!" Rachel said. "It's the same damn thing!"

Quinn just growled as the timer went off for the macaroni and "meatloaf".

Rachel took the food out of the oven and turned it off. She plated up the food and thrust one plate at her wife. "Just sit down and eat," she said.

Quinn took the plate from Rachel and sat down, sighing.

Rachel joined her at the table, finding it very hard to look at her wife. It was total garbage that Quinn could accept Rachel's half-siblings and not Rachel's son. And it made Rachel wonder just how Quinn felt about their own mutual half-sisters. If Quinn treated them half as bad as she wanted to treat Antonio, Rachel wouldn't be able to take it.

"It's really good, baby," Quinn finally said.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Quinn said, trying to find the right words.

"I know...but Antonio isn't his father," Rachel said. "I wish you could see that."

Quinn nodded. "He's a reminder of what that bastard did to you, Rachel," she said.

"But he doesn't have to be," Rachel said. "He doesn't even have to know that he isn't yours."

Quinn sighed. "I don't know if I can do this," she said.

"The alternative is worse," Rachel said. "I don't want my son growing up thinking that I don't love him."

Quinn nodded. "I know you love him..." she said. "I just don't see how I can."

"You haven't tried, either," Rachel pointed out.

"Ouch," Quinn said. "I deserved that."

"I know," Rachel said. "It's just like being in a step-family, Quinn."

Quinn sighed again. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?" she said.

"That's up to you," Rachel said "Give Antonio the chance to grow up with his big sisters and two mommies who love him. We can both protect him from David ever coming back and trying to harm him."

Quinn bit her lip. "And if in fifteen years he murders us in our sleep?" she asked.

"That won't ever happen," Rachel said. "Nature vs. nurture. And this boy will be so nurtured that he won't even entertain the idea that he can do those bad things."

Quinn nodded, biting her lip. She'd been having more dreams of her past life as Rowan's daughter, and kept seeing a strange boy in the dreams. "Rach...I think Antonio–"

"You think he what?" Rachel asked.

"I think he has something to do with your dreams," Quinn said. "I saw him in some of mine and they didn't end well."

Rachel blinked at her wife. "I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" she said.

"Fair enough," Quinn said, reaching across the table and stroking her hand. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," Rachel said. "And I want to take him home with us when we go get the girls."

"We can do a trial run with him, I suppose," Quinn said.

"Quinn, he's really a sweet baby," Rachel said. "Puck even loves him."

Quinn laughed. "Puck held him?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "When we took him away from David," she said. "I thought I'd have to pry the baby from Puck's arms."

"I almost wish I could have seen that," Quinn said.

"I wish you'd have gone with us," Rachel said, stroking Quinn's hand softly.

"It's over for now, Rach," Quinn said. "I just want to move past it all and get back to our normal lives."

Rachel nodded. "We will," she said.

"I miss our girls already," Quinn said.

"They've only been gone an hour," Rachel said.

"I know..." Quinn said, "It's just too quiet here without our babies."

Rachel laughed. "True," she said. "But they're having fun with Robin and Olivia."

Quinn nodded. "They do love those older cousins," she said.

Rachel smiled. "And Sue and Emma love our girls too."

A few days later, Rachel and Quinn had taken the girls and Antonio to Judy and Shelby's house for a family dinner. Shelby and Rachel were in the den with the little girls and Antonio, playing a board game. Shelby was holding her grandson while trying to help Jessa and Skye with the rules of the game. Rachel was holding Jade on her lap and helping Ruby while her twins were playing all on their own.

Quinn and Judy were up in Quinn's old room talking. Judy was aware that Quinn was having visions of her earliest past life.

"You can't tell Rachel about Antonio and your own past life," Judy said.

"I know, Mom," Quinn replied, sighing. "But I want her to know that his being born could spell disaster."

"Are you saying that as Quinn or Laurel?" Judy asked, using Quinn's birth name from her first life.

"What's the difference?" Quinn asked.

"One was always jealous of Ash," Judy said.

"Because he was the one Mama loved most!" Quinn said automatically before covering her mouth.

"Quinn," Judy said. "Get some control over yourself."

Quinn nodded, slowly taking her hands away from her mouth. "It just...came out," she said.

"It happens to the best of us," Judy said. "But you can't let those feelings out now. Rachel needs you and needs to know that you're not going to abandon her because of something that happened in a past life. Especially something she doesn't remember. You know you can't make her remember that or she'll completely shut down and you and the girls won't get her back."

"I know that," Quinn said. "I just want to get past this whole...thing."

"Just remind yourself that this baby is not your little brother anymore," Judy said. "Just like I'm not Juniper anymore. And I would never think about doing what she did."

"But he's the reason that the world is going to end!" Quinn said.

"Quinn," Judy said. "What you think of as the apocalypse is not what it seems."

"Then what is it?" Quinn asked.

"Your visions have been mostly symbolic," Judy said. "I know because I've seen some of them too."

"So you mean I should look at them like tarot cards?" Quinn asked, looking at her mother oddly.

"Yes," Judy said. "Death doesn't always mean a literal death–it means change."

"But I saw them all die," Quinn said.

Judy pulled a book down from one of the shelves and opened it up. She showed Quinn the pages. "This is the event you're remembering," she said. "It was a split in the coven...a kind of war. Those who wanted to keep the coven the way it was called it the Rowan Oak coven, the rest of us became Triquetra. Rowan sacrificed herself to protect Laurel and Ash."

"Laurel blamed Ash for their mother's death..." Quinn said, putting her hand on one of the pages. "She never forgave her brother...and they didn't speak to each other for twenty years. And then she died..."

Judy nodded. "By then, I'd come back as your youngest child," she said. "I remember asking you if we had any family around...and you said no."

"Just like Shelby and her sister..." Quinn said, trying to remember more of her first life.

Judy nodded. "It seems to be a theme amongst our families," she said.

"One I'd most definitely like to break," Quinn said.

"And you can, with this baby boy," Judy said.

"A baby boy who isn't mine," Quinn pointed out.

"Rachel isn't mine and Shelby isn't your mother," Judy replied. "What's your point?"

"I have a bad feeling about him," Quinn said.

"Nerd alert," Judy said, poking Quinn's side and smiling.

Quinn blushed. "Help me, Mommy-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," she said, giggling.

Judy rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Quinnie, I love you, but that has to stop," she said, hugging Quinn.

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Like Elle Woods and the Delta Nu's say "Keep it positive." **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! My inbox was flame free and I'm so glad of that. :) As always, I don't own glee or anything else I might reference. Flashbacks are in italics. **

**Chapter 20**

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn and Rachel had finally managed to get all five of their children in bed. The twins and Ruby had been the easiest. Jade and Antonio kept waking each other up with their cries until Rachel finally took her youngest child out of the nursery until Quinn got Jade to sleep. Rachel returned with a sleeping Antonio and laid him in the second crib.

When Rachel came back in, Quinn had quirked her eyebrow at her wife. "We can't keep doing this every night, you know," she said.

"Sage and Rosie weren't perfect angels when they were this small either, Quinn," Rachel said, leading Quinn back to their room. "And I promise you, he is the last one."

"I know he is," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel ans kissing her cheek. She held Rachel almost too closely, thinking of the dreams she'd been having.

"Quinn, what is it?" Rachel said, looking into her hazel eyes. "You act like I'm dying."

"I...I can't tell you," Quinn said, nuzzling into Rachel's neck as her tears fell.

"Baby..." Rachel said, feeling the tears hit her skin. She stroked Quinn's face. "I'm the one who should be worried that you'll leave me, not the other way around."

"I can't leave you, baby," Quinn said quietly.

"Are you still trying to protect me from our son?" Rachel asked.

Quinn bristled, trying not to tell Rachel that she still didn't consider that little boy her son. "No," she said. "I just really can't leave you."

"You almost did," Rachel pointed out.

"And it was a mistake, Rach," Quinn said. "We're both tired...I just want to go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said, kissing her cheek and opening their bedroom door.

Quinn pulled Rachel onto the bed and snuggled up to her, both of them passing out from exhaustion.

_Laurel was about to turn sixteen and was very excited to be presented to the coven as their future high priestess. Her grandmother, Sequoia, was the current high priestess, and her mother, Rowan, would take over for Sequoia when the time came. Her presentation at the full moon ceremony would mean that she was of marriageable age and would be able to choose her mate, whether it was a man, or a so-called "giver". Laurel had her sights set on a young man in the coven who called himself Palo. He was a bit older than herself and all of the girls in the coven fawned over him because of his strength and stature. Laurel had fallen for him because of his piercing hazel eyes._

_It was a tradition in the Rowan coven that the young maiden would give her intended suitor a favor on the night of her presentation. Laurel had worked on the blackwork for her favor night and day for months until it was just right. It was a satchel with the coven emblem on the front and room for their hand-fasting date below. Palo was a fine horseman and she'd often seen him riding in the village. He almost always had his parcels strewn about the horse's back in front of him, dangerously in peril of losing one or more of the things he carried. Laurel wanted him to have a satchel to keep his parcels safe from harm and hoped that Palo would accept the favor and her hand in betrothal._

_The one thing that made Laurel nervous about that night was the fact that her brother would be there. She'd always been taught to love her brother and she'd tried, but he always seemed to ruin the things she'd worked hardest on. Perhaps it was her own resentment that her brother had a father who loved him above everything else and she'd never felt that connection with Joshua. He loved her mother and brother and seemed to love her, but she never could shake the feeling that he resented her for not being his. It wasn't her fault (or her mother's, for that matter), but Laurel got the impression that Joshua blamed them both. For that reason alone, Laurel wanted to be hand-fasted as soon as her mother would allow it so she could be with someone who did love her._

_Laurel finished dressing herself and took a deep breath, coming out of her rooms. For whatever reason, her parents and brother were in the main room of the house waiting for her. The three of them clapped when they saw her and she blushed crimson. "What's this for?" she asked._

"_It's not every night that my daughter is presented to the coven," Rowan said, kissing her cheek._

_Laurel blushed. "Mama," she said. _

"_I made you something," eleven year old Ash said, handing her a small package._

_Laurel smiled, opening the package. "Thank you," she said. Inside the package was a necklace of several large stones. "Did you make this yourself?"_

_Ash nodded. "Papa and I found the stones and he helped me string them," he said._

_Laurel smiled from Ash to Joshua and hugged her little brother. "Thank you, it's very pretty," she said._

"_You're welcome," Ash said, hugging her tightly._

_Joshua and Rowan smiled at their children. Just a short time later, the family were gathered with the rest of the coven in the grotto just outside their small village. Sequoia was at the head of the circle and she smiled at her coven._

"_And now, the moment my daughter has been dreading for sixteen years," Sequoia said, chuckling with the crowd._

"_Mama!" Rowan said, laughing. _

"_It's true, dearest," Joshua said in her ear as he kissed the side of her face._

"_It is my honor to present the next in our line of high priestesses, my granddaughter, Laurel," Sequoia said, extending her hand out, palm up, towards Laurel._

_Laurel blushed, stepping forward into the circle. _

_The crowd cheered and Laurel took the favor she'd made for Palo from the altar, going towards the tall muscular boy._

"_And now, she will choose the young person she wishes to be her suitor," Sequoia said, watching as Laurel went to Palo, then took a few steps away from him before turning back and standing before him._

"_Will you accept this favor?" Laurel asked Palo, looking up at him through her lashes. _

_Palo gave her a crooked smile and nodded, taking the favor from her. He took her hand and kissed it gently while the crowd cheered._

_Ash made a face and then looked to his parents. In a stage whisper, he said, "Does this mean Laurel is going to get married?" _

_Laurel's eyes went wide and her face flushed. _

"_Shh," Joshua said, stroking his son's hair. _

"_But Papa–" Ash said._

"_We'll talk about this when we get home," Joshua said. _

"_But–" Ash said again, looking to his mother._

"_Let your sister have her moment," Rowan said to her son._

_Laurel looked at her parents and blushed deeper as Palo took her arm. _

"_My dear children," Sequoia said. "I now close this circle. Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again."_

_The coven repeated in unison, "Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again." Then they disbursed. Rowan and Joshua nodded towards Laurel before taking Ash back to their home. Sequoia followed them, smiling back at her granddaughter and the young man with Laurel. _

_Palo smiled at Laurel and led her off to one of the stone benches. He held her hands in his and looked down at their laps. "I'm honored," he said._

_Laurel smiled down at their hands. "Not repulsed or frightened because of my family?" she asked. _

_Palo laughed. "No," he said. "And I don't have anything to say to the other girls in the village, either."_

"_You're not one of those boys who will string me along, are you?" Laurel asked, before hearing a little voice giggling behind them._

"_No," he said, looking for the source of the voice before he found it crouched behind a bush. He went to the culprit and pulled him up gently by his shirt collar._

"_Ash!" Laurel said. "You're supposed to be with Mama, Papa, and Granny!"_

"_Someone had to check him out for them!" Ash said defensively. _

"_Go to them before I skin you alive!" Laurel said through gritted teeth._

_Palo looked at the boy. "He hasn't harmed us in any way, Laurel," he said, patting Ash's shoulder. _

"_He's mortifying me as we speak," Laurel said, glaring at her brother. _

"_I think he just wants to make sure you don't get hurt," Palo said. "Isn't that right?"_

_Ash nodded. "She's my only sister and I have to protect her," he said. _

_Laurel sighed. "Ash, just go," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose._

"_I'll go as long as you promise not to kiss him," Ash said._

_Laurel growled, getting up from the bench and lunging after him._

_Ash ran away as Palo caught Laurel around the waist._

"_I promise not to kiss your sister's lips," Palo called after the boy as he disappeared through the shrubbery._

_Laurel blushed, looking at her betrothed. "I'm sorry about him," she said, stroking his face. _

_Palo nodded, holding her hand to his cheek as they gazed at each other. "He wants you to keep your virtue until you're my wife," he said. "I respect that. And I promise you, I will not force myself on you, even after we are married."_

_Laurel nodded, her eyes falling to his lips. _

_Palo noticed and smiled, kissing her forehead. "There will be plenty of time for that when we are man and wife," he said. _

_Laurel nodded, but she could feel herself wanting to kiss him anyway._

"_I should take you back to your family," Palo said. "Don't want your father coming after me with his bow and arrows. I hear he has deadly aim."_

_Laurel laughed nervously. "He is the best hunter in the coven," she said. __**But he's not my father, **__she thought. _

_Palo led her to his horse and climbed up before he helped her onto his lap on the saddle. He urged his horse to go towards her house, his arms resting comfortably at his sides while controlling the reins. Laurel rested her back against his chest as they rode, feeling as safe as she had when she used to ride with Joshua as a little girl._

_**Quinn's POV**_

Quinn woke up and groaned, hearing a baby crying. "I'll get him," she mumbled to Rachel, climbing out of their bed and running down to the nursery. She picked up Antonio before he could wake up Jade and walked him down to her room, bouncing him a tiny bit. "Listen, buddy," she mumbled into his ear. "Your Mama and I have to get some sleep, so you'll have to be very, very quiet." Quinn stopped at the edge of their bed and sat down, still holding the baby in her arms. He'd quieted down considerably since she'd picked him up and she saw that his eyes were closed again.

Quinn laid down with Antonio on her chest, just as she'd done with the girls when they were babies, and she held him close, letting her breathing and heartbeat soothe the baby to a deeper sleep. She smiled over at Rachel who was now stroking her son's back as he slept. "Night, Love," she said.

"Night, Quinn," Rachel said, kissing her once more before she heard another baby crying. "I've got Jade."

Quinn nodded, hoping Antonio would ignore his sister's cries and just go to sleep. She fell back asleep, still holding her unofficially adopted son in her arms.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel walked back to the nursery and picked up Jade, sitting in the rocker with her daughter. "Shh, it's okay baby," she whispered as she rocked the tiny girl.

Jade whimpered, snuggling into Rachel's chest as they rocked together. She looked down at Jade and smiled, stroking her daughter's back. "You're still my baby girl," she whispered, kissing Jade's forehead. "And your brother is my baby boy. Just like he was before."

Rachel laid her head back and sighed, thinking of the visions she'd been having lately. Oddly enough, she'd shared the same dream that Quinn had, remembering that Quinn had once been her daughter and Jesse had once been her husband. There was a part of her memories that was still blocked and she didn't know why. She wondered when she saw that her son in that life was her son in this one, whether or not it had been sibling rivalry that had driven the wedge between Quinn and Antonio. What she hoped was that Quinn could get past the baggage and start a new trend with their son. It was the present that mattered now, not the past.

Rachel was still worried about David coming back and taking her son away. She supposed that she deserved it. After all, she took the boy from his father. But at the same time, she was bringing her son into a large, loving family, so who was she harming, really? She sighed, noticing that Jade was once again asleep, and she stood up carefully, placing her daughter in the crib. She leaned down and kissed Jade's cheek, yawning and going back to her own bed. When she saw Quinn and Antonio cuddled up on the bed, she smiled, climbing in on her side and snuggling up to the two of them. This was what she wanted all along–a complete family. The kind she and Shelby had dreamed of when she was growing up. Rachel still maintained that she and her mother had just needed time to get there.

Rachel yawned again, falling asleep beside Quinn and dreaming.

_Rowan had cried herself to sleep that night in Joshua's arms. She was afraid that Laurel would leave their family and never come back. Joshua did his best and held his wife close, soothing her tears away._

"_My love," he whispered as they laid together. "She is always going to need her mother. Haven't you seen that with your own mother?"_

_Rowan nodded, looking into his blue eyes. "But she's not my baby anymore...and Ash is getting so big...I feel like I'm losing my hold on them."_

"_You won't lose them," Joshua assured her. "They may not live under our roof someday, but they will always be our children."_

_Rowan nodded and smiled. "Our children," she repeated._

"_Why does that surprise you?" Joshua asked._

"_Because...you never called Laurel yours before," Rowan said._

"_Oh, haven't I?" Joshua asked. "I thought for sure..."_

_Rowan shook her head. "No. Never. But she is yours. She has been since you married me."_

_Joshua nodded. "I loved her when I first saw her, just like I loved you the day we met," she said._

_Rowan smiled, kissing him softly. "Just as I've loved you," she said. "And I regret nothing."_

"_Nor do I," Joshua said. "And I hope this boy doesn't make me change my mind."_

_Rowan laughed. "You sound like my mother," she said._

"_Well, she is the wisest woman in our village," Joshua said, smiling. "Followed closely by her own daughter."_

_Rowan blushed. "I hope he loves her at least half as much as you love me," she said._

"_He'd better love her twice as much," Joshua said, sternly. "As should the woman who steals our little boy's heart away." _

_Rowan smirked. "You are terrible, you know," she said._

"_Oh I know," Joshua said, kissing her again. _

**A/N: This went in a different direction than when I started it. Hope it still was entertaining. Please leave a little something in the box? -Venna**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Because I know I could literally confuse myself (and have) with the complicated family dynamics I like working with, I've come up with a guide on parents/kids. Kids ages appear in parentheses:**_  
Sue/Emma–Robin (18), Olivia(18)  
Shelby/Judy–Rachel(31), Quinn(31), Jessa(15), Skye(15)  
Santana/Brittany–Maura(15), Faith(14), Hope(14), Charity(14), Glory(14)  
Quinn/Rachel–Sage(15), Rosie (15), Ruby(13), Jade(10), Antonio(10)  
Harmony/Kenzi–Evie(16), Maureen(13)  
Sugar/Amber–Jessica (14), Serena (9)  
Mike/Tina–Ethan(14), Charlie (9)  
Kitty/Marley–Marian(10), Kaylee (8)  
Jesse–Nora(8), Daisy (6)  
Noah–Caroline(9), Micah(7)  
Blaine/Kurt–Lily (7), Frankie (6)

**Next Chapter coming up sometime tonight. :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story! Life happened and took my muse away. I was following another of my passions and it didn't pan out (this time) so it took me a bit to feel writerly again. (I know, that's not a word, but I've just made it one). Thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed! :) As always, I own nothing but this plot. Glee belongs to you know who (at least I didn't call him He Who Must Not Be Named this week). We're going to do a bit of a time jump again, mainly because I want to show Quinn and Rachel handling teenagers. ;) **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Rachel and Quinn were putting the finishing touches on Antonio's tenth birthday cake. Their large family (including Santana, Brittany, and their brood) were in the back yard. Rachel had drafted Marley, Harmony, Sugar, and Tina to help with the party games and the rest of the parents were either talking or helping with the littler ones.

Shelby and Judy were talking with Bill and April about the high school's new show choir program that the teenagers were taking part in. There was a competition that night that the four of them were chaperoning. Emma and Sue were tending to the barbecue for the part of the family that tended to be more carnivorous than others. Kenzi, Amber, Mike, and Kitty were attempting to organize a dance contest amongst the teenagers.

Sage and Maura were sneaking off to the porch swing to have some alone time, but Santana had been keeping an eye out for her oldest daughter and her girlfriend.

"Mami," Maura protested.

"You two spend plenty of time together every day," Santana pointed out. "And you're spending the night at our house tonight."

"Oh right," Sage said, laughing. "Forgot that Mom and Mama set that up since the competition gets out late and the three midgets need sleep."

Santana laughed. "That and the fact that a fifth of the choir lives at our house," she said.

"True," Maura said, grinning. "Having a choir sleepover between our house for the girls and Ethan's house for the boys is usually the best idea."

Brittany laughed. "Poor Mike and Tina," she said.

"Even so," Santana said. "All the kids know that there won't be any monkey business."

Sage and Maura smirked.

"We'll be too tired to do much after the competition, Auntie San,"Sage promised.

Brittany and Santana laughed.

"At least Rosie and Hope are the good ones," Brittany pointed out.

Santana laughed. "That's because Rosie is more like Rachel and Hope is more like you," she said, kissing Brittany's cheek.

Brittany nodded as Rachel and Quinn came out with the birthday cake, singing "Happy Birthday". The rest of the family joined them as Antonio sat at the head of the table and waited for his cake. Ruby and Jade flanked their little brother, smiling.

"Now, make a wish, buddy," Rachel said.

Antonio nodded and blew out his candles.

"What did you wish for?" seven year old Lily asked.

Blaine laughed at his daughter. "He's not supposed to tell, " he said in a stage whisper as he kissed the top of her head.

Antonio giggled. "I'll only say it was a good one," he said.

Rachel smiled at her son and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, munchkin," she said.

"Thanks, Mama," Antonio said, hugging her neck.

Rachel smiled, stroking his back. "You're welcome," she said.

Quinn smiled at her wife and son. "Don't I get a hug?" she said.

Antonio laughed. "Of course, Mommy," he said, hugging Quinn.

"Happy birthday, baby boy," Quinn said.

"Thank you," Antonio said.

A few feet away, Sue suddenly gripped her wife and closed her eyes.

"Sue...you're piercing flesh," Emma said, trying to smile through the pain.

Eighteen year-old Robin looked at her parents and nudged her twin, Olivia.

"Oh what in gay hell?" Olivia said, tightening her blonde ponytail.

"Mom?" Robin said, touching Sue's shoulder.

"That son of a bitch..." Sue said through gritted teeth as she looked at Emma and their twins.

"Mom, you're freaking me out," Robin said, looking at Sue.

"He thinks he can get past the safeguards around Rachel and the kids," Sue said to Emma.

Emma let out a low growl. "Who else is with him?" she asked.

"He's coming alone," Sue replied.

"Who is he?" Olivia asked.

"Antonio's father," Emma whispered.

The twins blinked.

"Did you just say–" Robin said.

"What I think you just said?" Olivia finished.

Emma and Sue nodded, pulling their twins away from the group a bit further.

"You can't say anything to the others," Emma said.

"We promise," their twins said together.

"He's a very bad man and we thought we'd seen the last of him years ago," Sue began.

"We should have known better," Emma said.

"Are the rest of the family safe?" Robin asked.

"They will be if we get to him first," Sue said.

Emma handed each of her daughters a small pouch. "Before you girls go to sleep at the Pierce-Lopez house tonight, take these ingredients and create a perimeter around their house, and recite the words on the parchment inside," she said.

Robin and Olivia nodded.

"I'll give Mike and Tina the same instruction for their house," Emma said.

"Is he really dangerous?" Olivia asked.

"Not half as dangerous as your family, kiddo," Sue said, putting her arm around Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia hugged her mother.

Emma smiled, hugging Robin close to her.

Noah looked over at Sue and Emma, leaving his son and daughter with his parents. "Has someone got a death wish?" he asked Sue.

"Noah..." Emma warned.

"I mean that demon, of course," Noah said. "You know I'd do anything to protect my godson."

"Glad you feel that way," Sue said.

"So when are we going to kick some demonic ass?" Noah said.

"We might have to do so tonight," Emma said.

"I'll get my parents to watch Micah and Caroline," Noah said.

"Bring your brothers along, too," Sue said.

"I'll try," Noah said. "Blaine is hard-pressed to leave Lily and Frankie, though."

"I heard that," Blaine said.

"Sorry, Kitten Boy," Noah said.

Blaine ignored his brother. "I'll just tell Kurt and my parents where we're going," Blaine said.

"Won't your parents need to be with the choir tonight?" Emma asked.

"Oh right...damn," Noah said.

"Kurt and I'll stay with them," Blaine said. "You and Jesse should go."

Noah nodded. "I'll get Jesse," he said, walking away from the group.

Emma looked at Sue. "We should have the rest of the family over tonight, just in case," she said. "Can't be too careful with the younger ones."

Sue nodded. "For now, we should let Antonio enjoy his birthday," she said.

Emma nodded, looking over at the younger children as they all enjoyed the cake.

"Em, he'll be fine," Sue said, kissing Emma's temple.

"I know," Emma said. "Just...those visions...you know?"

Sue nodded. "They are pretty vicious of late," she said.

Emma snorted. "Sometimes your vocabulary astounds me, Coach," she said.

Sue laughed. "You knew I was a vocab nerd when you dated me," she said.

Rachel cleared her throat in the direction of her oldest sister.

"Sorry, Rach," Emma said, grinning sheepishly.

"Thank you," Rachel said, smiling. "Our littlest one has something special he wants to say."

Antonio blushed and said something in their coven's ancient language. Instantly, confetti began to fall all over his cousins and the little ones giggled.

The teenagers, however, were not as amused.

Rosie picked up her little brother and began tickling him. "I'll get you for that, mister man," she said, kissing his cheek.

Antonio giggled, wiggling out of his sister's grip and running to hide behind Quinn. "Save me, Mommy!" he said, holding Quinn around the waist.

Quinn laughed. "Oh Tony, you should know better than to mess up Rosie's hair," she said, looking down at her son and putting an arm around him.

Antonio grinned up at her. "But Jadie and I get away with stuff cause we're cute all the time!" he said.

Jade giggled, coming up behind her brother and poking his sides.

"Hey!" Antonio said, tackling his sister to the ground.

Jade giggled more, pinning Antonio's arms to his sides. "Love you, baby bro," she said.

Antonio blushed. "Love you too, now lemme go," he said.

Jade released him slowly and he ran to Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn chuckled, exchanging a look.

"You two are too much," Rachel said, hugging her two youngest children to her.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ruby asked, making a face.

Quinn laughed at their middle daughter. "No, Rubycakes, you are certainly not something as vile as chopped liver," she said, hugging the girl.

"Why thank you," Ruby said, hugging her mother in return.

"You're our next little star," Rachel said, smiling.

"And my favorite almost-Diva," Kurt said from behind them.

Ruby grinned. "I thought that was Lily," she said.

"No, I'm afraid Lily is a full diva," Kurt said, winking at his niece.

Ruby laughed.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Rachel said, stepping away from Quinn and the kids. "What is it?"

"Blaine and I are on Anderson Midget Patrol tonight," Kurt said. "Seems that Jesse and Puck are going hunting with your older sisters."

"Hunting for what, exactly?" Rachel asked.

"Let's just say that Sue felt a disturbance in the Force," Kurt said, nodding over to Antonio.

"You mean...David?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded. "So I was thinking...maybe making this a family slumber party in addition to the choir kids' sleep-overs?" he said. "Safety in numbers and all that."

Rachel nodded. "That's an excellent idea," she said. "Get all of my sisters involved in case David tries to show up here."

"Even better," Kurt said. "We should throw him off by having the sleep-over somewhere else. Like maybe at Harmony and Kenzi's place? It's the largest."

"Sure, I'll ask them," Rachel said, starting to walk towards her sister and sister-in-law.

"Emma already did," Kurt said. "It's all settled, and those of us not acting as chaperones for the competition will be helping to keep the smaller ones safe while Emma, Sue, Puck, and Jesse are out taking care of business, if you know what I mean."

"The sooner, the better," Rachel said.

"It'll be over soon, Rach," Kurt said, giving his friend a hug.

"I hope so," Rachel said, looking over Kurt's shoulder at her son who was back having fun with his cousins as Mike started another dance contest.

**A/N: The idea I had was too big for one chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm easing myself back into this world. Please review if you want to see what happens next! (Or even if you don't, just no bloody flames, thanks.) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to the new followers I've gained! And thanks to stokette for her lone review, Here's part two of the Show Choir/Show Down/Sleepover adventure. Oh and just an FYI– and athame is a ceremonial knife used in Wiccan rituals, but I'm using it later in the chapter as defensive weaponry against David. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

While April, Bill, Shelby, and Judy were off with the show choir kids, the others were making preparations for the sleep overs/vanquishing party still. Quinn was helping Kenzi and Harmony set up extra beds in their spare rooms for the younger members of the family. Marley and Kitty were working with Kurt and Blaine to get food together for the morning. Sugar and Amber had the younger kids in the den watching the Toy Story trilogy. Thirteen year olds Ruby and Maureen (Harmony and Kenzi's youngest daughter), being the oldest of the cousins to stay behind, were helping their aunts to keep the twelve youngest members of the clan entertained so they didn't learn the real reason for Emma, Sue, Rachel, Jesse, and Noah's disappearance shortly before the teenagers left.

Ruby was especially worried about her littler cousins. Rachel and Quinn had explained to her and her older sisters just how dangerous David could be. Jesse and Noah were each raising two little ones on their own and had gone up against David once before. She was keenly aware that her mother and two of her favorite uncles might not come back from this. Granted, the same could be said about Sue and Emma, but it was different (not that Sue and Emma were uncles, of course). Olivia and Robin were grown up. Micah, Caroline, Nora, and Daisy were all under age ten and still needed their fathers very much. Ruby kept her eye on the four of them especially, and she knew Jade and Antonio were doing the same. She was also trying to keep her mind off the battle that her mother would certainly face against David.

The front door to Kenzi and Harmony's house opened, Kurt, Blaine, Kitty, and Marley having returned from the grocery shopping. Ruby and Maureen got up from their perches on the larger couch to help the four adults carry everything in. As they returned from unloading Kitty's SUV, Quinn, Kenzi, and Harmony came downstairs.

Quinn smiled, seeing that some of the younger ones were already falling asleep.

Blaine came up beside his cousin-in-law and grinned. "Frankie really loves his cousins apparently," he said, seeing his six year old son sleeping between Jade and Antonio.

"Well, since you two gave him a big sister and no other brother, I can see why," Quinn said, nudging him in the ribs.

Blaine chuckled. "Blame Kurt," he said. "He was the one who carried Lily and Frankie both."

"Just as Rach is to blame for having mostly girls, I'm sure," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Blaine chuckled. "Think we should untangle some bodies and start getting some of the younger ones up to bed?" he said.

Quinn nodded.

Blaine picked up his son and smiled as Frankie grumbled in his sleep. "Come on, buddy," he said, carrying the small curly-haired boy up the stairs.

Lily smiled sleepily, cuddled up against Jade still.

Amber overheard them and smiled, picking up her nine year old daughter, Serena, who was snuggled up to Maureen's side. Sugar followed suit with Tina and Mike's son, Charlie, who was sleeping on Antonio's other side. Quinn picked up Jesse's daughter Daisy who had fallen asleep against Ruby. Jesse's older daughter Nora took Quinn's hand and walked up beside her aunt. Harmony and Kenzi each picked up one of Noah's children and followed Quinn up.

Marian (Kitty and Marley's older daughter) led her little sister Kaylee up the stairs.

Kurt smiled, seeing Lily with Jade. "Ok, Miss Diva," he said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "If Brother's going to bed, so are you."

"But Daddy," Lily protested, yawning. "I'm not tired."

Marley laughed. "Sounds like Kaylee," she said.

"Marian already took her upstairs," Kurt said, nodding in that direction.

"She's good at that," Marley said, noticing Jade and Antonio getting up from their positions on the floor. "You two going up, then?" she asked them.

Jade nodded, leaning against her brother. "We're tired, too," she said.

Marley nodded, walking them upstairs so they wouldn't fall down. She looked over her shoulder at Maureen and Ruby. "You two don't have to stay up, you know."

Ruby nodded. "We know, Auntie," she said.

"We just wanna finish out the movie," Maureen said, smiling. "It's coming to our favorite part."

Marley nodded. "Alright," she said. "We'll be down in a bit."

Ruby and Maureen nodded, cuddled up under one of the blankets, now that all the smaller kids were upstairs.

Meanwhile, Sue, Emma, Rachel, Noah, and Jesse were tracking David down. They hadn't had to look very far. For whatever reason, he still thought he was welcomed at the Rowan Oaks coven and had been holed up at the meeting place when the five of them arrived.

"So the plan is this," Sue said, grabbing a few essentials, including a crossbow and her athame. "We corner the bastard and inquire about his intentions towards you and your son. And if we don't like the answer, we vanquish the son of a bitch once and for all."

"Sue," Emma said. "Language."

"I was trying to be succinct, Love," Sue said.

"I liked Sue's plan," Noah said, grinning as he patted his athame in the sheath at his side.

"It sounds fair after what he did to Rachel," Jesse rationalized, checking that his wand and athame were secured.

"As long as any flaying, or any other messy bits are done with me out of the room," Rachel said.

"No worries, Rachel," Noah promised, waggling his eyebrows.

Rachel laughed nervously.

"We'll actually just blow him up like we did with Dustin," Emma said, giving the boys and Sue a look.

"Babe, that's no fun," Sue said, pouting.

"Think of the clean up if we do it your way, dear," Emma pointed out.

"Dammit," Sue said, slamming the tailgate."Let's go get this over and done with so that you three can get back to your kids."She led the four of them inside the meeting place, taking point as the other four fell behind her, trying to make sure that David didn't sneak up on them as the dark warlocks were wont to do.

The group entered the altar room which was flooded with candles and candelabrum, but still no sign of David.

"This looks like something out of Dracula," Noah said.

"Yeah, that's comforting," Jesse said, elbowing his twin in the ribs.

"And why the hell is the altar draped in black?" Sue asked rhetorically. "That's such a played out cliche."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rachel said.

"You and your wife really need to quit with the Star Wars marathons, you know," Noah said.

"Shh," Emma said, stopping and scanning their surroundings again. "He's here."

Suddenly Rachel collapsed to her knees and retched violently. Noah and Jesse were instantly at her sides. Jesse cleaned up the mess with his wand and Noah held her to him.

"Show yourself, you sick bastard!" Sue said, loading the crossbow.

Emma bristled at the profanity, but she was too busy watching the entrances to call attention to her wife's language choice. She stood close to Sue, her wand drawn in case of sudden movements.

Jesse stood up and flanked Sue, his athame drawn. "What's the matter, David? Are you chicken?" he shouted into the near darkness.

"Can you stand?" Noah whispered to his cousin.

Rachel nodded weakly and he helped her to her feet, keeping her close.

"How touching," David said from behind them. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your cousin loved you as more than he should."

The five of them whirled around to face David, all glaring at the man.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Noah growled, putting Rachel behind him. "She's like my sister."

"What do you want, David?" Rachel asked from behind Noah.

"What I've always wanted, querida," David said, sizing up the group. "You and my son."

"You'll get them over my dead body," Noah said.

David scoffed. "Please, little mohawked boy," he said. He flicked his wrist and sent Noah flying across the room. "You are no challenge to me."

Noah fell to the ground in a heap against the wall and uttered a few choice curses.

Jesse charged at the man, striking David's arm with his athame. David reached out and grabbed Jesse by the neck, throwing him across the room as well. He landed beside Noah and was knocked out cold.

David looked at the three women. "Who's next?" he asked, smirking.

Emma grabbed Sue and Rachel's hands and the three of them recited a spell in their ancient language. It conjured up a ball of white light which flew towards David and knocked him to the ground.

"You bitches!" David said, shaking his head and getting up slowly. "I barely felt that."

"Then why are you breathing so hard?" Sue challenged, cocking the crossbow and firing off a warning shot, just close enough to nick his ear and cause it to bleed a bit.

David cursed again, not noticing that Noah and Jesse had gotten up and crossed the room in three strides. They were holding a magically reinforced rope between them and they caught David by surprise, tying his arms up.

"All too easy," Noah and Jesse said in unison.

"Nerd alert," Rachel said, smirking at the boys and their Star Wars reference.

"So..." Sue said, stepping closer to David and drawing her athame. "Should I give you a matching scar on the other arm...or should I rearrange that pretty face of yours?"

David struggled under the ropes. "Don't you dare," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Sue asked, lightly tracing the blade along his jawline, but not enough to break the skin.

David winced. "They'll come after me to avenge my death, you know," he said.

"Not if we make it look like an accident," Sue said, still tracing the blade along his jawline.

"What do you want from me, since I seem to be at your mercy?" David asked, looking down at the ropes.

"Leave town," Rachel said. "Antonio is perfectly happy right where he is. And so am I."

"Oh but I can't," David said. "Not while your wife lives, anyway."

"What's she to you?" Rachel said.

"She's the reason I can't have you," David said.

"Not the only one," Emma said, using magic to tighten the ropes around David.

"She doesn't know, does she?" David asked, looking at Sue and Emma.

"I don't know what?" Rachel asked.

"Shut up!" Noah said, sending red sparks from his wand to cause David pain.

Jesse sent some of the same sparks from his wand and David screamed out in agony.

"What don't I know?" Rachel asked again, looking from David to her family.

"We can't tell you," Emma said, frowning. "You have to come to the realization on your own or the consequences could be disastrous."

"Does this have anything to do with my dreams?" Rachel asked.

"Can we kill him now?" Noah asked, looking at Sue and Emma.

"No!" David pleaded. "I can save her."

"Says the man who _raped_ her!" Jesse said, sending more pain to the man.

"I can save myself," Rachel growled, drawing her own wand and sending pain to David. "Does this have anything to do with Rowan and Joshua?"

Jesse winced, hearing his past name come from his cousin's mouth.

"Bro, you weren't her cousin then," Noah whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

David smirked. "It just might," he said.

"I know Antonio was my son back then, too," Rachel said. "But you were not his father."

"No, I was not," David said. "But your wife now was your daughter then."

"Laurel..." Rachel said, feeling Rowan's heart break all over again.

"You're stalling, Martinez," Sue said, tightening the ropes to draw blood from David's arms. "Let us dispose of you and be done with it. The boy is no danger to Rachel or the rest of us now because we've managed to keep him away from you."

David winced. "She's putting the pieces together on her own," he said. "She'll figure out that one of you was the one who betrayed her and caused the rift between Laurel and Ash."

Noah growled again, lunging for David's throat. "That's not how it happened and you know it!" he said.

"Noah!" Rachel said, rushing up to her cousin and holding his hand back from David. "I remembered who you were a long time ago. Rowan loved Palo as if he were her own flesh and blood. She wouldn't have chosen anyone better to be married to her daughter."

Noah wrinkled his nose. "Had to bring that up, didn't you?" he asked.

Rachel laughed. "How do you think Quinn feels when I remind her?" she asked.

Jesse looked from his brother and cousin to David and back again. "Rachel, it's your call," he said.

Rachel looked over at David and stroked his cheek tenderly. Sue moved the athame away so Rachel wouldn't be cut. "I know you wanted me in this lifetime, David," she said gently. "But in this life, I was not meant to be yours. Better luck in the next life." She kissed him fiercely and plunged her athame into his heart. Despite all the things he'd put her through, something deep inside loved him still. Not the horrible part of him that raped her, of course. The part of him that loved their son. She knew that there had been some good in him, and if things had been different (wildly different, mind you), she might have been able to make him happy. Tears streamed down Rachel's face as she felt two strong hands pulling her away from the falling corpse of David.

Noah held Rachel to him, stroking her hair. "Shh...Rach," he said. "It's over."

Sue, Emma, and Jesse disposed of the body as Noah led Rachel out of the building. Rachel looked up at her cousin. "Do you think I did something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Why?" Noah asked. "Because you loved someone besides Quinn?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"No," Noah said, kissing her forehead. "We can't help who we love, Rach. And sometimes we love two people at the same time. While I agree, what he did to you was awful, I don't think you loved David the Rapist. And I don't think it was the part of him you saw as Daddy, either. You saw something in him...and it's the same something you see when you look into your little boy's eyes. Children are a gift. And while we may not stay with their other parent, we still love that person for giving us the precious baby we get to love for the rest of our lives."

Rachel laughed through her tears. "Who are you and what have you done with my cousin, Noah?" she asked.

Noah laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "I've matured considerably since Caroline and Micah were born," he said, sheepishly. "While I still secretly call their mother a dirty whore for leaving me, I can't help but be thankful that she gave me those two."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Speaking of which, we should get you back to those babies," she said, leading him to the SUV as she saw Sue, Emma, and Jesse climbing in.

Noah nodded, sighing heavily. He hoped that the worst was over. He also hoped that Rachel wouldn't tell Jesse or Blaine what he had said.

Jesse looked over at his cousin and his twin, kissing Rachel's cheek. "You okay?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah...thanks to all of you," she said.

Jesse smiled. "What else do you do for family?" he asked.

Rachel hugged the two brothers.

"Can anyone join this hug or is it only for Corcorans?" Emma asked.

Jesse smiled, opening up his arms for Emma and Sue.

"Here's hoping that things will cool down now and the kids won't have to face this crap anytime soon," Sue said.

"Ditto," Rachel, Jesse and Noah said.

"Let's get back to the kids," Sue said, breaking the hug.

They loaded up the SUV and drove back to Kenzi and Harmony's house. Rachel looked back at the meeting place and sighed, her tears starting again for the loss of David. She laid her head against the headrest and fell asleep.

_She was walking down the cobblestone streets, dressed in a long pastel pink dress with a bonnet on her head. Her companions were three young men and one young woman, all around her age. _

"_Sarah, if you and Rebecca don't keep up, don't go crying to Papa that we left you here on the street," one of the young men said over his shoulder. _

_The girl beside her smirked. "As you wish, brother dear," she said. "We'll just tell Papa that our chaperones left us and we were accosted by pickpokets."_

_She–Rebecca–laughed. "Sarah, you're terrible," she said, kissing her sister's cheek. _

"_They deserve it," Sarah said petulantly. _

"_Hear that, Byron?" the oldest brother said to the youngest. _

_Byron turned around and shot his sisters a pleading look. _

"_We would never do that to you, little brother," Rebecca said. _

"_I still don't understand why we couldn't have taken the coach," Sarah grumbled. "My new shoes are absolutely ruined."_

"_Papa needed it for business," the eldest brother answered. _

"_We're almost there, Sarah," Rebecca reassured her._

"_It's about bloody time," Sarah said._

_The four siblings gasped._

"_Where did you learn something so vulgar?" Byron asked, blushing._

"_From...I don't know," Sarah said, clearly lying. _

"_We're here," the oldest brother said. _

Rachel felt her shoulder being jostled.

"Rach, we're here," Noah said.

"I heard you the first time, Nicholas," Rachel said.

Jesse and Noah exchanged a look. They'd both had similar dreams.

"Uhh Rach, I'm Noah, remember?" Noah said.

"Oh right," Rachel said, shaking her head to clear it. "I knew that." She got out of the SUV and walked up to the house.

Jesse and Noah looked at each other as if to say, "Here we go again."

**A/N: And yet another vision! This kind of got away from me. Hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you thought! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to the new reviews, follows, and favorites. No big time jump, we're staying with this era for a bit. Might be a vision or two. I own nothing. And I may reference loosely a famous Regency-era novel, see if you can guess which one. ;) **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Rachel had a hard time sleeping that night, she kept thinking about the dream she'd had on the way home from taking care of the unfinished business. She knew that Santana, Quinn, and Brittany had been in her past lives, and that she and Jesse had been married in her earliest incarnation. She was wondering why this memory of a life she'd lived two centuries ago was important. It had seemed pretty mundane to her, like some blink-and-you'll-miss-it scene from some old Colin Firth movie.

A small part of her felt guilty for never allowing her son to meet his father and she knew that when he was old enough, Antonio would probably resent her for that. She was prepared for that. It was to be expected, after all. Rachel only hoped that she and Quinn were enough for him and that the influence of his Uncle Mike and his three godfathers would make him turn into a better man than his father had been. She sighed, cuddling up to Quinn and laying her head on her wife's chest.

Quinn mumbled in her sleep and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I know you're not sleeping," she said, opening one eye. "What's on your mind, baby?" she asked.

Rachel bit her lip, kissing Quinn's chin. "I hate that you can read me so well sometimes," she said. "I had another vision when we were driving back from...the thing."

Quinn stroked her back. "Puck said something about you calling him Nicholas," she said, nodding.

"Well, that was his name," Rachel said. "We were brother and sister, and there were more of us. I think the other three were Jesse, Blaine, and Santana."

"That sounds pretty normal," Quinn said. "Were Britt and I there too?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, but it was a short vision," she said. "I'm sure there's more where that came from, just like the Rowan visions."

"Did they mention your name?" Quinn asked, thinking of the Book of Shadows she kept in their house and the other one that would undoubtedly be at their mothers' house. She was sure that they could find answers in either one.

"Rebecca," Rachel said.

"We'll have to look into that later," Quinn said, kissing her softly. "You need rest, Rach."

Rachel nodded. "Are Tony and the girls okay?" she asked.

Quinn smirked. "Do you see them in the room with us now?" she asked.

Rachel chuckled. "Guess that answers my question," she said.

"Will you try and get some sleep now?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed again and nodded, kissing Quinn's chest before falling asleep. Quinn held her close and slowly drifted back to sleep.

_Quentin Frost had seen the three young men and two young women enter the concert hall, catching the eye of the youngest man and tipping his hat. Quentin was accompanying his own sister, Betsy, to the concert on the orders of his parents. His sister had just made her debut and it was her season, so they were in Boston until the season was over. It was his duty to find a suitable match for her and see her married well before he would return to Cleveland and the family business. He was already betrothed back home and would be married that following winter. _

_Quentin watched the small group as they filled in seats in the box beside his. He helped Betsy to her seat and removed his hat, placing it beside his chair. The two young women smiled at him, each fluttering their fans absently._

"_Brother, what are you doing?" Betsy asked from beside him._

"_Being friendly as you asked, sister dearest," Quentin said, patting her hand._

"_Those are the Ambroses," Betsy said, indicating the group. " Sarah and Rebecca were both presented at the spring cotillion. Highly unusual, if you ask me." _

"_Which one is Sarah?" Quentin asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_The one wearing the torn gloves," Betsy said. _

_Quentin looked down at the two ladies' hands and up to meet Sarah's eyes. Sarah looked away shyly. _

"_Challenge accepted," Quentin said, smirking._

_Betsy swatted at him with her fan. "You are spoken for," she said in a harsh whisper. "You cannot claim one of them for your own and ruin them. Father will not have it."_

_Quentin gave her a mock pout. " You take all the fun out of life," he said. _

"_I most certainly do not," Betsy said indignantly. _

"_Besides, who is to say whether their three guardians will let me near them," Quentin said, looking at the three Ambrose men._

"_I have it on good authority that they will not," Betsy said, smiling at the youngest one whom she knew was called Byron._

"_Maybe they will if we make an even exchange," Quentin said, noticing the way the dark haired man was acknowledging Betsy._

"_I will not be a party to one of your little games, Quentin," Betsy said firmly. _

"_This is not a game," Quentin said. "You need a wealthy suitor and I need to make Sarah blush for more reasons than one. Ergo, we should arrange a meeting between the two groups."_

"_Then you'll have to ask Nicholas or John Ambrose," Betsy said. "No one speaks to the sisters or the youngest brother without going through them first." _

_Quentin looked at the two older men. "Very well, then," he said. "I've seen them at my gentleman's club plenty of times. I'm certain at the next encounter I can make the meeting happen." _

"_Then you need to send word to Father that you no longer wish to marry Laura," Betsy said as the orchestra began tuning up and the gaslights were turned down low. _

"_I plan on doing that very thing," Quentin said, still staring after Sarah. His thoughts were not for the faint of heart and he knew his sister would die of embarrassment if she knew half of what he wanted to do to that young woman. _

_Meanwhile, in the other box, Sarah was finding it very hard to keep her eyes on the stage and away from the young blonde man._

"_Sarah," Nicholas whispered harshly. "You cannot look at him that way. That is Quentin Frost and he is completely beneath you!"_

_Sarah smirked at her brother's words. If only he knew what her friends would make of that remark. She bit back what she was thinking. _

"_His companion is very pretty," Rebecca said. "And she seems to have eyes for our Byron."_

_Byron blushed. "We have not been properly introduced," he insisted. _

"_I am certain they will be at the next ball," Rebecca said, patting her younger brother's arm. "And that she will be on your dance card."_

_Byron nodded. "Perhaps," he said. _

"_Unless, of course, you would much rather join the priesthood, like Uncle Silas," Sarah said, nudging her brother in the ribs._

_Byron winced. "No," he said. "I would much rather have a family."_

_Rebecca patted his arm and kissed his cheek. "We still have to get those two married off," she whispered conspiratorially._

"_I heard that," John said, looking at his youngest brother and sister. _

"_Mother and Father want you married as well, John," Rebecca said sweetly. _

"_Mother and Father want quite a few things, sister dear," John said, trying to hide his disgust. "My marriage is not necessarily the most advantageous thing at present."_

_Rebecca nodded, knowing that marrying off a daughter was a higher priority for their parents than gaining a daughter-in-law. She smiled back at the young man in the box next to them and noticed that he was looking at her sister and not her. Rebecca wasn't the jealous type and was happy that her sister was getting attention. She looked over at the box on the other side of theirs and smiled at the older man seated there by himself. Rebecca could hear Nicholas audibly growling beside her and she turned to him, giving him a questioning look. _

"_Daniel Martinson," Nicholas said through gritted teeth. "Yet another man who doesn't know his place."_

"_He's quite handsome as well," Rebecca said. _

"_He's almost as old as Father," Nicholas replied. _

"_Nicholas, stop," Rebecca said. "That was uncalled for."_

"_I do not like the way he looks at you," Nicholas said. _

"_I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know," Rebecca said. _

"_I know," Nicholas said. "He will not win myself or John over as easily as he seems to be trying to win you over." _

"_Nicholas," Rebecca said. "Do not make a scene."_

"_Forgive me," Nicholas said, kissing her temple. _

"_Do I not always?" Rebecca said, smiling._

"_Really, you two," Sarah said._

Rachel and Quinn were awakened by the sun peeking into their window and a knock on their door.

"Come in," Rachel said, sitting up in the bed with her wife and snuggling close.

"Mama," Antonio said, peeking around the door. "I had a bad dream."

"Aww," Rachel said, looking at her son, who at that moment seemed so much younger than his eleven years. "Come on, sweetie." She patted the bed beside her and he padded over to the bed and climbed up next to Rachel, snuggling into her side. "What was this dream about?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"A bad man came and tried to take me away from you and Mommy," Antonio said, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Rachel noticed that and kissed his forehead. "You should know better than to think any bad men would take you away," she said. "Mommy and I wouldn't let them. And they'd have to go through your army of aunties and uncles to get to us anyway."

Quinn looked to her wife and son. "Did the bad man say anything to you, Tony?" she asked.

"He said he was my daddy," Antonio said, frowning. "But I told him he was wrong. I didn't come from a daddy, I came from you and Mama."

Rachel looked to Quinn and bit her lip. "Did he say anything else?" she asked.

"Just that he forgives you, Mama," Antonio said. "What does he mean?"

"You'll understand when you're older, buddy," Quinn said quickly.

"And then I had a dream where he was my Daddy and I was wearing funny clothes that itched," Antonio said.

"Oh really?" Rachel said, tickling him.

Antonio giggled and nodded. "Really," he said. "And you and him called me Andrew. But he didn't call you Rachel and you were wearing long dresses all the time, like that movie you and Mommy love so much. The one with the five sisters."

Quinn thought for a moment. "Pride and Prejudice?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Antonio said.

Quinn looked at Rachel again. "I had a dream like that last night," she said.

"I think we all had phases of the same dream," Rachel said.

"I didn't like that dream, either," Antonio said.

"Why not, Bug?" Quinn asked, using his nickname from when he was really small.

"You and Mama weren't together," Antonio said. "And then Mama wasn't there one day and the one who said he was my daddy took me somewhere and they were not nice to me. They cut me with knives and were saying things that scared me."

"Well, you're here now," Quinn said, reaching over to stroke his back. "And we won't let you go away so soon."

"Never," Rachel reassured him, kissing his forehead.

"Never ever?" Antonio asked.

"Well, maybe when you're old like us and married with babies of your own," Quinn said, winking.

Antonio giggled. "So in a million zillion years from now," he said.

"Not even Grammy and Nana are that old," Rachel pointed out, laughing.

"Well, okay, but me and Jade will be the last ones to leave you," Antonio said.

"Most likely," Quinn said, nodding.

Jade knocked on the door and peeked around the corner. "Did Tony tell you his dream?" she asked.

Quinn patted the other side of the bed for her youngest daughter. "Yes, he did," she said. "Did you have one too?"

Jade nodded, climbing up to cuddle beside Quinn. "But I didn't see the bad stuff he was talking about," she said. "Just the bad man."

"Because the bad man took me away from you," Antonio said to his sister.

Jade nodded. "And I tried to find him, Mommy," she said to Quinn.

"I knew you would have," Quinn said, kissing her cheek.

"I want you two to keep journals of these dreams," Rachel said, looking at her youngest children.

"Why?" Antonio asked.

"Because you might need that story some day," Quinn said.

"Do you have those kinds of dreams all the time?" Antonio asked his mothers.

Rachel and Quinn both nodded.

"And the big girls do too," Jade said.

"Can we make them stop?" Antonio asked.

"Afraid not, sweetie," Rachel said. "But you can always come and tell us what happened."

Antonio nodded. "I remember his name, though," he said.

"What was his name?" Rachel asked.

"People were calling him Daniel Martinson," Antonio said.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, both knowing they would have to tell the others about the visions. Rachel was wondering if it was David's way of trying to prove to her that she would never be free from him.

**A/N: So I'm thinking of making a spin-off series or two for this story. Review and let me know what you think! :) Happy reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So besides the spin-off idea, I'm pretty sure this story has about run its course. Maybe one or two more chapters before I wrap it up. Twenty-five is a good enough number. I don't own glee or anything else you might recognize. This chapter will have a bit of smut, since people are asking. Rated M for smut and a little blood play. And it may not just be Faberry smut. Some of the teenaged hormones need some exercise. ;) Don't like, don't read. **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The younger children were on various playdates and the teenagers weren't expected to be back for a while. Quinn and Rachel had gotten the Book of Shadows from Judy and Shelby's house and looked through it along with the Book of Shadows that Quinn kept to get a better idea as to why those Regency flashbacks were starting up. Both women agreed that it was an ill-timed start since David was dead and wouldn't be coming back for quite a while.Quinn pored over her BOS, searching for any mention of Frost, Ambrose, or Martinsen and she finally found something. Oddly enough (because a majority of the entries were handwritten and not printed materials from another resource), she found a large piece of a society page from a paper dated December 7, 1810. The wedding of David Martinsen to Rebecca Ambrose was announced and for whatever reason (read: money) theirs was larger than any of the other announcements on the page.

"Rach, look," Quinn said, grabbing her wife's wrist.

Rachel turned from the page she'd been skimming and gasped when she saw the names. "She–I– was barely seventeen and he was thirty-five!" she said.

"Yeah, but back then, marriages were like that sometimes," Quinn reasoned.

"I know that...I just...it doesn't seem right," Rachel said, flipping to the next page in the book.

Quinn looked at it with her. It had returned to the fancy handwriting of the previous page. "December 15, 1816. Mysterious disappearance of local merchant's wife still unsolved," Quinn read aloud. "Family of departed still believes it was foul play and that husband responsible. Only son feared to be in danger. Must get nephew away from suspect and keep him safe. –Sarah Frost."

"So this was Sarah's Book of Shadows," Rachel said, not having seen her name mentioned in the book before.'

Quinn nodded.

"Does she mention Andrew in any later entries?" Rachel asked, flipping the pages gently, so she wouldn't tear the ancient paper.

Quinn frowned. "I saw mention of him later...can't think where," she said. "Wait...there." She pointed to another page further into the book with Sarah's handwriting on it.

"March 3rd, 1825. I've finally found him!" Rachel read. " He was left on the side of a country road and looked as if he had been camped out at Death's door this whole time. I've taken him in (much to Quentin's dismay) and I've sent word to my brothers that the only part of our missing sister has been found. He was delirious with hunger and thirst when I found him and the rags he had been clothed in were covered in grime and blood. I had our manservants bathe and clothe him before bringing him up to William's room for the duration of his convalescence. Andrew spoke of many things that I did not understand and said one thing that chilled me to the bone. He said, 'She's dead...and Papa killed her.' I thought it was the delirium talking, so I've waited three days now in the hopes that he would be strong enough to speak to me and tell me what he might have meant. He showed me the scars...and the brand on his back. That vile creature who stole my sister's life and tortured his own son will pay for this! Mark my words.–Sarah Frost."

"He was only...thirteen or fourteen at the most,"Quinn said, her heart breaking for the boy all over again. "We have to give Tony something to stop those nightmares."

Rachel looked at Quinn. "Tony is stronger than you think, Quinn," she said, kissing her wife's temple. "And the Goddess herself wouldn't show him anything he couldn't handle. Remember how long it took for me to put the pieces together for Rowan?"

Quinn nodded, pulling Rachel into her lap. "I need a break from all of this, baby," she said, kissing Rachel's neck.

Rachel reached up and stroked the side of Quinn's face, nodding. "I know," she said quietly. "I've missed being with you, my love."

Quinn grinned, snapping her fingers and conjuring a bed underneath them. "Let me have my way with you," she growled, biting down on Rachel's shoulder and licking the blood she'd drawn from it.

Rachel winced. "As you wish," she said, reaching behind her to stroke Quinn's hardening member.

Quinn forced Rachel into a crouching position before removing their clothes. She slipped a condom over her pulsing, throbbing member and pushed two fingers inside Rachel to collect some moisture for lubrication, spreading it over the condom slowly. Quinn forced herself into Rachel's wet folds, delighting in the whimpering sound her wife made as they were joined together. Her thrusts were slow at first and she massaged Rachel's breasts with her hands, shoving herself deep inside Rachel before pulling out again. She repeated this action several times before letting go of Rachel's breasts and making her thrusts shorter and deeper. Quinn whispered a spell that caused her length to increase while it was inside Rachel and she heard her wife moan even louder than before as they moved in rhythm with each other. Quinn finally climaxed in the condom, teasing Rachel further over the edge until Rachel's body was wracked with several climaxes back to back. Quinn pulled Rachel down until the smaller woman was seated on her hardened member and Quinn kissed her neck, fondling her breasts again.

"Oh baby..." Rachel moaned, turning her face to kiss Quinn's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," Quinn said, bucking her hips to give Rachel small twinges of pleasure. She reached down to flick Rachel's clit and kiss and suck at her neck. Rachel took her athame and slid the blade across Quinn's wrist lightly, just enough to break the skin. She put her wife's wrist to her lips and sucked, enjoying Quinn's scream of pleasure before closing up the wound.

Quinn laid Rachel down on the bed and straddled her so that her less-than-hard member could still tease the brunette. She took the athame from Rachel and made a cut near Rachel's nipple, attaching her mouth around the cut and the nipple and sucking. She knew that would send Rachel over the edge again and she delighted in her wife's moaning and bucking, teasing Rachel's wet folds with the tip of her member as she did so. Quinn closed the cut with her tongue and leaned up to kiss her wife, both of them having their lover's blood still on their lips and tongues. Quinn laid beside Rachel and held her wife close, drawing one of the blankets around them before they fell into a blissful sleep. No visions took over this time, they were too exhausted for any to come.

Meanwhile, down in Sage's room, she and Maura Pierce-Lopez had finished watching _Imagine Me and You_ and were starting to succumb to their desires for each other. Sage kissed her girlfriend's neck, fondling one of Maura's ample breasts as Maura reached into Sage's pants and fondled the little something extra down there. Sage let out a whimper.

"Mo...you promised," she whined. "No teasing Little Sage unless you were ready."

Maura pouted, looking for a moment like a brunette version of her mom, Brittany. "Can I at least see it?" she begged.

Sage nodded. "I can't say no to my baby," she said, kissing Maura's pout away. She unzipped her pants and pushed down her underwear so that Maura could get a good look at the whole package.

"Wow...impressive," Maura said, taking it in her hands and stroking it.

Sage grimaced. "Don't do that unless you mean it either," she said.

"I mean it, baby," Maura said, leaning down and kissing the tip, flicking her tongue over the opening and watching as Sage squirmed.

Sage stroked her hair nervously. This was the first time they'd gone any farther than kissing with their clothes off. She'd wanted to, but she also knew her aunties probably wouldn't want them to get too far ahead of themselves. And she knew if her Mama found out, she might get in trouble for corrupting her girlfriend. What she didn't think about was how much of a double standard that was when she considered her mothers' history with her girlfriend's parents.

Sage bucked her hips as she felt more than saw Maura's mouth engulf her fully erect member. Yep, Maura was trying to kill her. She was either doing that or trying to drive her to the point of madness from which she might never return. Sage gripped the bed sheets and exploded inside her girlfriend's mouth, still bucking her hips. Maura slowly withdrew her mouth from her girlfriend's hardened member and she smiled, leaning down to kiss Sage passionately. Her tongue played with Sage's and she stroked the underside of the member, trying to keep it up.

Sage moaned. "Goddess, Baby," she said. "I want my turn now."

Maura grinned, kissing her again and letting Sage remove her skirt and push her panties aside. She thrust two fingers inside Maura, careful of her hymen and then her tongue flicked over Maura's throbbing clit.

Maura gasped, feeling herself become very wet all of a sudden. "Sagie...I want you..." she moaned.

Sage flicked Maura's clit again. "How much do you want me, baby?" she asked, flicking Maura's g-spot.

"I'm ready, baby," Maura moaned. "I want all of you deep inside me."

"You sure," Sage asked, lapping at the juices that were already dripping from her girlfriend's wet folds.

"Oh yess..." Maura said. "Please, baby."

Sage nodded, deciding to pull out when the time came so she wouldn't get her girlfriend pregnant on the first try. She pushed her hard member into Maura and they both heard a popping sound. Sage let Maura get used to her length before starting to thrust inside her girlfriend. They kissed feverishly as their bodies moved together and just as Sage could feel Maura clamping down on her member, she pulled out, thrusting three fingers inside her girl and pressing hard on her g-spot. "Come for me, baby," she begged. "I want to taste those sweet juices. She kept up her rhythm, letting Maura tug at her member until she climaxed all over Maura's stomach. Sage thrust even harder and faster inside Maura, sending the other girl over the edge. "You did good, baby," she said, kissing Maura's lips and down her body before drinking up those sweet juices. Maura laid there and whimpered, coming down from her high. Sage cleaned them both up and laid beside her girlfriend, holding Maura as she cried.

"Baby, don't cry," Sage said, kissing her softly. "You're the only girl I want to be with forever. You did nothing wrong and I love you. Don't you still love me?"

Maura nodded. "I love you forever and ever, baby," she said, kissing Sage through her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Sage said. "I'm not sorry we did this. It was special because it was just you and me."

Maura nodded, cuddled up to her girlfriend. "Good thing your mom soundproofed all of the rooms," she said.

Sage laughed. "Something like that," she said, kissing Maura's temple and pulling the blankets around them.

Rachel sat bolt upright in the bed, sweat beading around her face and neck. She nudged Quinn urgently. "Quinn...baby, wake up!" she said.

"I swear to goddess, Rach, if you say you sense a disturbance in the Force, I'm giving Chang all my Star Wars DVD's and telling him to burn them," Quinn said, sleepily.

"No, babe," Rachel said. "But I had a thought about Andrew and his convalescence."

"What about it?" Quinn asked, leaning on her hand.

"What if he was sent back as a trap for her family?" Rachel asked.

"Like a 'Good Son'-type deal?" Quinn asked, shivering at the thought.

"Right," Rachel said. "David is not the type to just torture someone and let them go without a reason and I'm sure his past self is no exception to that rule."

Quinn levitated the Book of Shadows to the bed so they could look through it for another entry form Sarah.

"March 17, 1826. It's happening again," Rachel read over Quinn's shoulder. "Several of my staff have disappeared and been found later with symbols carved into their flesh. Andrew says he knows nothing about the disappearances, but others in the house have reported him being the last to be seen with the missing."

"It's not conclusive enough evidence," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around her wife. "That's circumstantial and coincidental. Someone could've set him up."

"It could go that way too," Rachel said, sighing. "I just wonder what the visions are trying to tell us."

"Maybe it's not about Tony?" Quinn suggested. "I know, I'm shocked too."

Rachel looked at her oddly. "Maybe it's a residual from the mission the other night?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "Your emotions were running high and maybe that forced the visions to come through," she said.

"How does that explain the rest of you having them?" Rachel asked.

"You're just that good?" Quinn suggested.

"Or there's something else we're supposed to learn from it that we haven't?" Rachel suggested, looking over the pages and finding nothing. She angrily threw the book at the wall and it bounced, opening to a page with an illustration.

"What the devil?" Quinn asked, looking at the drawing. It was crude and it showed Sarah and a young man locked in battle with something else.

"Way to state the obvious," Rachel said, looking at the creature in the drawing.

**A/N: So reviews are welcome. Don't be shy! I don't bite...hard. (Ok, fine, I only bite food.) Happy reading! **


End file.
